The voice of my heart
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Yusei Fudo,a half demon is the protector of the Domino City. On one mission, he rescues a mute girl that has the power of the rarest demon on Earth. Hoping to help, Yusei gives her the offer to become his partner. Which she gladly accepts. Yusei/OC
1. The time has come and so have I

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! Another Yusei/OC story from your favorite princess! Now I probably don't have to tell you this if you read the rating, but I feel I have to, so I stay out of trouble.**

**This story is going to be very graphic. Along with lemons in more than one chapter, there will be gore, there will be guns, there will be blood.**

**So if you are under age, or uncomfertble with any of these topics, please hit the back button now. Other weis, please enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Y5D's (yugioh 5D's) or anything else that might be used. This includes songs, charaters from other animes, etc. **

* * *

><p>Domino City. It's a place where light and darkness often intertwine. It's a city of two worlds, where humans live among demons. Blissfully unaware of the danger, as they go on with daily life. However there is one man, who lives inbetween both worlds. Keeping the humans safe from harm. While delivering punishment to the demons who do wrong. Along with his friends, he fights to protect the people of the city from the hidden darkness.<p>

He is the half demon. Who is known as Yusei Fudo.

10:45 P.M. on the outskirts of the city is where the story beings. Yusei stood in front of an old club that was falling apart. His coal gray hair gently flowing in the wind as a soft rain began to fall. The neon lights from the sign above the door reflected into his deep, ocean blue eyes. They also bounced off the gold scar on his face as well.

Suddenly, a call came in from his cell phone. After retreving the item from the left pocket of his long navy blue jacket, he anwered it. Keeping his voice down as spoke.

"_Yusei, did you find the place alright?" _Asked a deep australin voice on the other end.

"Yeah, I did. This job shouldn't be too hard." Yusei repiled

"_That old bar has become a hiding place for alot of demons as of late. You sure you don't need back up?"_

"I'm sure Jack, don't worry. I'll call back after I finish the mission." Yusei said as he pulled out a sliver gun from it's holder.

_"Okay, be careful mate." _Jack said as he hung up.

Yusei put his phone away and walked into the club carefully. The whole area was quite and unsettling as Yusei looked the place over. Broken beer and wine bottles, torn up magazines and playing cards covered the floor. A blinking lightblub swinging back and forth, hung from the ceiling. The old, wooden floor creaked as he walked across the room.

Yusei was careful with a sliver gun in hand as he continued his search. Suddenly he heard odd laughing coming from down stairs. Yusei followed the sound to the basement, staying as quiet as he could while he walked down step by step. His eyes went wide at what he found when he got to bottom.

A girl who looked to be 17, was chained to a wall. Wearing only a torn up dress and underwear. At least ten to fifteen demons surrounded her with evil smiles on their faces. The girl had bruses, cuts, scars and blood all over her. She had long, chestnut colored hair that was shorter in some places. She had a huge scar around her neck, and the cut from her feet were bleeding.

Yusei felt his heart ache watching the girl in pain. The demons began to whip and beat her with weapons before one came forward and raised his hand. Signaling them to stop. He wore a light bule suit and navy shoes with white gloves. His hair was sliver and put up in a long pony tail. He had cold, golden eyes and a dark smirk on his face.

He approached the girl slowly and held her chin to make her look up at him. He spoke softly in a threating tone, but Yusei was a half demon. So he could easily hear the demon as he spoke.

"I'm tried of waiting. How long can you withstand this tourcher? You know I only do this because I care for you. I wouldn't have to if you would simply copperrate."

The demon then lended in closer and wispered as he ran a hand up the girl inner thigh.

"_I know you have 'needs' that must be satisfied. So stop being stubborn and give in to me..." _

The demon was about to kiss her when the girl answered him by spitting in his face. Yusei smirked at how she rejected him. The demon looked back angry at the girl as wipped off his face. She staired right back at him with a look of pure hatered in her rose pink eyes. The demon then grabbed the girl by neck and squeezed. Making her gasped for air. The demon then let go and turned his back to her.

"I've had ENOUGH! I went to the trouble of buying you from of your father to save his company and all you do is defiy me! Ugh, that's it. I don't care if you have the power of the forbidden angels. Your not worth it! I should have just destroyed you like I was going to get paid to do to begin with."

"I don't think so." Yusei said cutting the leader off.

He walked through the group of demons standing around him with a determioned look on his face. His sliver gun, shining in the moonlight that managed to seep in through a broken window. Yusei stopped about three feet in front of the demon. His eyes softened for a second as he gazed at the girl behined him. Her eyes looked at him sadly, pleading desperately to him.

"Who are you? ! How dare you sneak in here!" Yelled the leader.

Making Yusei turn his attention back to him. His eyes becoming hard and determioned once more.

"I came here on a mission. To destroy the demons here along with this dump they call a base. But I had no idea you were keeping a rare forbidden angel here. Their said to be seven of them, born as a human every 500 years. Each one with a power that combats one of the seven deadly sins. I see now why your were hiding out here. But I'm afraid it's over for you." Yusei explained.

The demon man laughed to him before cackling out loud. Making Yusei raise an eye brow in question as the demon began to speak.

"So your the lendary half hunter huh? Well, I'm afraid the only over here is your life. GET HIM!" The demon commanded the others.

"Your kidding, this is all you got?" Yusei asked with a smirk.

He then jumped into the air to avoid the group coming after him. Yusei started shooting his gun as he came down. Killing five in a row before he landed on the ground again. Yusei began to flip and jump backwards to avoid the attacks from the ones still standing.  
><em><br>(The time has come and so have I, I laugh last cause you came to die._

_The damage done, the pain subsides,_

_and I can see the fear clear, when I look in your eye.)_

Yusei did a powerful round house kick to one demon that sent him across the room. He then did a back flip and started to shoot the demons on the ground in mid air like they were standing still. The girl watch in shock and awe as Yusei fought. His moves were so graceful, it was as if he was dancing rather than fighting. Bullets were flying through the room, hitting their targets dead on.  
><em><br>(__I never kneel and I'll never rest,_

_you can tear the heart from my chest._

_I'll make you see what I do best, I'll succeed as you breath, your very last breath._

_Now I know how the angel fell, I know the tale and I know it too well._

_I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell, when I strike you down, and send you straight to hell.)  
><em>

Yusei was taking out the demons with ease. Not even breaking one sweat as he took down the tallist which was 9 feet. For every two demons that seemed to corner Yusei, he took out four.  
>The demon leader watched in fear as Yusei continued to them down with amazing speed. Like lighting. It was almost as if this was too easy for him.<p>

_(My army comes, from deep within. Beneath my soul, beneath my skin._

_As you are ending, I'm about to begin._

_My strength is pain, and I will never give in!_

_I'll tell you now, I'm the one to surivive, you never break my faith or my stride._

_I'll make you choke on your own demise, I make the angel scream, and the devil cry)_

After Yusei took out the last of them, the leader quickly tried to flee. Which ended in vain as Yusei caugth up to him faster than a shot of lighting. Yusei pinned him to the ground, aimming his gun point blank at his forehead. The demon staired at Yusei with fear in his eyes while the demon hunter stood over him.

"Your not leaving, are you? The 'fun's' just about to start." Yusei said with a deadly tone of voice as he cocked his gun.

"P-please! Spare me! I-I'll do anything!" The demon leader studdered as he begged for his life.

"You can start by telling who was so desperate that they would sell their own daugther to a pack of demons?" Yusei asked.

"I-I don't know." The demon answered. Yusei gave a warning shot by the demon's neck, letting him know he wasn't messing around. He leaned down and got face to face with demon leader. Who was shaking even more than ever.

"Half demons have a very keen scene of smell and hearing. We can tell what happing from a block away and we can smell when someone is lying. Now I suggest you talk." Yusei told him as he place his index finger on the trigger.

"Okay! H-his name is Tomoe Kaimiya! H-he said he needed a hundered million for this project he's working on. I don't know what it is, but he said that he wouldn't need his daugther anymore. That she was just another bussiness tool." The demon answered.

"So you offered him money in exchange for his daugther. Just so you could have her as some plaything?" Yusei asked in a angry tone.

"H-he made the offer! I-I was just following orders! He said I could get paid back after I got rid of her! He said it didn't matter how, so I was just-"

_BANG!_

The demon didn't get to finish his scentece. Yusei had interupted him with a bullet to the head. He couldn't stand how wrong some people could be. Demon or human, no deserives to be treated like an object in a bussiness deal. Yusei walked over to the girl who was shaking like a leaf. Afraid he was going to shoot her as well until she noticed the softness in his eyes.

Yusei put his gun away and picked locks to free her. Not only did he have brawn, he had the brains to go with it. Always reading, and tinkering with things when he wasn't on a job. Yusei caught the girl just before she fell to the floor. She was very weak, barely able to stand up. She gazed up and tried to talk, but he smiled hushed her softly.

"It's okay, don't strain yourself. Your safe now. I take it your father is the last person you want to go back to. So, want to come with me?" Yusei asked.

The girl was hesitant for a second. She didn't know this man, and he was half demon. Yet at the same time her saved her life, and if he was gonna get rid of her, he would have done so by now. He was also right in thinking she didn't want to go back to her father. She sure as hell didn't trust him anymore. So, with hope that she was doing the right thing, she nodded to Yusei.

"Alright then, my names Yusei. You can tell me yours once your able to. Okay?" Yusei asked with a smile.

He then noticed she was shivering. So Yusei placed the girl on the floor to put his jacket around her. The girl nodded and tried to say thank you, but her voice wouldn't do what she wanted. Yusei just smiled and nodded in return.

"Your welcome. Come on, let's get out of this hell hole, huh?" Yusei asked in a friendly manor.

Yusei then picked her up and carried her carefully to the exit. However he had one more thing he had to take of first before leaving. Yusei carefully placed the girl in the side car of his motorcycle. Then went back inside to a set up a bomb in the basement. Once set, Yusei ran for it and left quickly before the timer went off.

Hoping onto his cycle, Yusei rode off into the night while the old demon base went up in flames.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Okay, not too bad. I've obivously been playing way too much devil may cry. But I think this could go somewhere. Read and reveiw please!<strong>


	2. Beautiful Moon

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 2!  
><strong>

**Disclamer: I do not own Y5D's (yugioh 5D's) or anything else that might be used. This includes songs, charaters from other animes, etc. **

* * *

><p>The girl woke up in a large, beautiful bedroom. The walls were white with an aqua border and gold trim. The bed had a canpony with warm comferters and soft, light bule pillows. The sheets were soft as silk and sunlight shined in through the windows. The swung her legs over the edge of the bed and felt the softness of the sky bule carpet as she stood up slowly.<p>

The girl was careful as she tried to walk across the room. Feeling nervous and unsure of where she was. Grabbed onto one of the poles of the bed to catch herself when she lost her balance. Suddenly the door opened and the girls head shot up to the man who had rescued her. He was in the same clothes as before without his jacket on. Carrying a tray of food with him.

"Hey, your awake. Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

The girl nodded in responce as she tried to recall his name. Yusei she believed it was. Yusei put down the tray on a small table and walked towards the girl. Wanting to help her back to the bed to sit down. He could tell she wasn't quite ready to walk just yet. The girl tried to walk to him, only to fall into his arms when she fell. Yusei was half demon, so he had incredible speed.

There for able to catch the girl before she hit the floor.

"Take it easy. Don't try to push yourself, your safe here so don't worry." Yusei said in encourgement.

He then helped the girl back to the bed to sit and brought over the tray of food. Yusei was sure that she hadn't eaten in a long time. A warm bowl of home made ramen, glass of milk, fresh bread and some apple slices. The girl looked at Yusei as if asking permission. He nodded with a smile and handed her the tray. The girl was careful not to burn her mouth as she enjoyed the meal.

"Good to see you have your appatite. Try to eat slowly though, okay?" Yusei said.

The girl nodded, then took the peice of bread and spilt it in half. She handed a piece to Yusei who smiled at her kindness. Dispite the hell she went through, she was willing to share any blessing she was giving.

"It's alright, I've alreadly eaten. You need it more than me. So go ahead and eat up." Yusei said.

The girl nodded with a smile and continued to eat. Yusei then took the tray from her when she was finished. Yusei took the bowl from her and went to place the dished in the kitchen. When he came back, he found the girl staring out the window at the full moon. Yusei came in and stood next to her. The girl turned her head to him before turning back to the window.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Being part wolf demon, looking at the moon gives me peace. By the way, I never did get your name." Yusei said.

The girl looked to the ground and seemed sad. Yusei knew it was because she couldn't talk. He knew she must have felt helpless. Yusei placed a hand her shoulder and made her look up at him. She gasped at seeing at his eyes gleem in the moonlight. Yusei was taken back by the beauty in the girls eyes as well. He smiled and brushed away a few stray bangs from her face.

"You don't have to feel bad, it's okay. I'm sure if you work at it, you'll be able to talk again. Would it be alright if I gave you a new name, in the mean time?" Yusei asked.

The girl looked at Yusei and nodded. He tried to think of something before he looked at the moon again. Yusei smiled as an idea came to him.

"Alright, then how does 'Mizuki' sound?" Yusei asked.

The girl looked shocked before she smiled wide. She then nodded and began to speak inaudibly.

"Ah, I, ugh, ab, uhha-"

"What is it? You trying to tell me Mizuki is your name?" Yusei asked.

The girl nodded and Yusei smiled at her.

"It is? Then it's settled. I'll call you Mizuki." Yusei decided.

Mizuki then smiled happily for the first time in a long while. Yusei thought it was so beautiful. Mizuki gazed back at the moon while Yusei watched with her.

"Mizuki is the Japanese name, meaning "beautiful moon". It's a name that suits you quite well." Yusei explained.

Mizuki blushed slightly before nodded to Yusei as a thank you. Yusei then went to the dresser and pulled out a long night shirt. He handed it to Mizuki and helped her to the bathroom inside the bedroom. Mizuki thanked Yusei with a nod for his help. She then took a shower, changed into the night shirt. Yusei stood outside the door to help her to the bed when she finished.

"Are you comfertble?" Yusei asked. Mizuki nodded.

"Good, my room is right next door to yours. So if you need anything, let me know. You can use this cane until you feel strong enough to walk on your own." Yusei said as he placed the object next to the side table.

He was about to turn to leave when he felt Mizuki grab his wrist. A pleading look in her eyes.

"You scared? Want me to stay with you till your asleep?" Yusei asked. Mizuki nodded and let go of Yusei's when he sat down the side of the bed.

"I'll be right here. Just relax, okay? No one's gonna hurt you ever again. Promise." Yusei said as Mizuki closed her eyes.

Smiling while she held Yusei's hand as she dirfted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Not bad, don't worry. The action is gonna kick offf again in the next chapter. Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read.<strong>


	3. Breakfast and an unwelcomed guest

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 3! Thanks for your reveiws and faves!  
><strong>

**Disclamer: I do not own Y5D's (yugioh 5D's) or anything else that might be used. This includes songs, charaters from other animes, etc.**

* * *

><p>The next day Mizuki woke up to find a note Yusei left on her bedside table. She sat up slowly while shielding her eyes from the morning sunlight shining through the window. Mizuki felt a little odd as she gazed around the room. A safe warm bed, a calm atmosphere. These were things she had almost forgotten about. Mizuki could feel the sleep leave her body as she reached for the note.<p>

_/Mizuki, I had to go take care of a few things. Don't worry, I'll be back soon._

_If you need anything, talk to my friends, Jack and Crow._

_I left some clothes for you. Take it easy till I get back._

_Yusei/_

Mizuki left the note on the side table and took the clothes on the dresser to the bathroom. She got a shower and changed into the pair of jeans and a red long sleeve sweater. Mizuki then went to see if she could get a glass of water. She took the cane Yusei left for her and walked out of the room. Mizuki was careful to use both the wall and her cane as she walked down the hallway.

The walls were a light peach color and had a wood border. The floor was wood with a long red carpet down the middle. Many different paintings decorated the hallway. Tall windows allowed the sun to give light to the house. Mizuki could see the city as she gazed out of them. She had to wonder who Yusei lived with as she walked through at the grand manor.

Just then, a short man with spikey orange hair rounded the corner. He wore a brown leather jacket, finger less black gloves, a black tank top and matching pants. He also had a green bandana with sliver hoops on the side. He had gold marks on his faces like Yusei. Except he had more than just one. There was one on his fore head in the shape of an 'm' and two more that went down on the sides of his face.

The man came up to Mizuki, who back away nervously as he apperoached her.

"Hey there, don't be scared. My name's Crow, Are you Mizuki?" He asked.

Mizuki nodded and Crow smiled brightly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! Yusei told me everything, so if you need help til he gets back, just ask me or Jack. Okay?" Crow asked

Mizuki nodded. She then tried to speak again. Apologizing for not being able to talk, but once again, all that came out was gibberish. Crow realized what she was doing and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfert. The look in his sliver grey eyes show Mizuki understanding and sympathy.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't feel bad about not talking. You can't right now, but you will soon." Crow said.

Mizuki eyes widened. Curious at how Crow knew what she was feeling. Crow then gave her a smirk and winked at her.

"Heh, I'm a bird demon. We have the ablity to read peoples feelings. So I could tell you were upset." Crow explained.

Mizuki nodded in understanding. Feeling a little warey about Crow since he was a full demon. Yet Crow seemed different like Yusei. He had a kind and fun way about him. Crow took Mizuki by the hand and allowed to lean on him. He then gave her another bright smile, in hopes to cheer her up.

"Don't worry about a thing, you'll get better soon. Anyway I'll bet your starving, let's go downstairs. I'll make you the best breakfast you ever put in your mouth!" Crow said.

* * *

><p>Crow lead Mizuki downstairs to a very comfertable looking kitchendinning room. He helped Mizuki sit down at the table and took off his gloves to wash his hands.

"Is there anything you don't like?" Crow asked.

Mizuki shook her head. Crow then got right to work making buleberry pancakes, bacon, homefries and orange jucie. Mizuki really enjoyed watching Crow cook. He seemed to be having alot of fun. Crow smiled as he mixed, fried, and poured the ingredents. A moment later, the sound of heavy boots walked into the room.

Mizuki turned to see a man about six feet tall. He had blond, spikey hair that stood straight up and deep, striking voilet eyes. He wore a long white coat with grey pants and a light blue shirt. He also wore matching white boots that came up to his knees. The man seemed to have a seirous and strong air about him as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning Jack, you want your regular cup of bule eyes mountain?" Crow asked.

"Please, and I'll take some of whatever smells so good too." Jack said.

"You got it. By way, this is-" Crow tried to introduce Mizuki, got cut off.

"I know who she is. Your that forbidden angel correct?" Jack asked.

Mizuki just sat there and Jack got a bit annoyed by not getting an answer. Crow set down plates and sliverware in front of them. He then pulled Jack aside into the next room. He made sure to keep his voice down as he explained to Jack what happened to Mizuki. Along with something else that Yusei learned while a doctor exaimined her.

"She's a fake?" Jack asked.

"That's right. Mizuki's father was the owner of a scenice lab. He must have tried to make Mizuki into a forbidden angel. Yusei knew she wasn't a real one, because she doesn't have all of the powers. Normal forbidden angels are inmune to pain, and can heal their injuries in a day's time. That's something their born with, and Mizuki obivously doesn't have those gifts." Crow explained

"Basterd, he was using his own daugther as a lab rat! But why? What would a business tycoon, gain from having one of the most powerful demons known to man kind? And if turning her into a forbidden angel was the goal, then why get rid of her?" Jack asked.

"Don't know. But we're pretty much all she's got now. Plus she can't talk, so try and be nice, okay?" Crow asked.

"Fine. However you might think about being nicer to the frying pan. Those pancakes your burning will stick to the bottom if you don't hurry." Jack commented.

"What? Oh crap!" Crow exclaimed as he ran back into the kitchen while Jack laughed to himself.

They two were surprized when they walked in to find Mizuki coming to the pancake's rescue. She got them just in time before they burned. She also poured Jack's coffe in a mug and set on the table. She seemed nervous by their reaction but was surprize when Crow praised her.

"Alright, Mizuki! Thanks for the help." Crow said.

Mizuki nodded while setting the coffe pot down. She tried to walk to her seat, but lost the strength in her legs and fell to the floor. Jack quickly came to her side, noticing that Mizuki had a look on her face like she was saying she was sorry. Jack helped Mizuki to her and pushed her in before sitting down at his place at the table.

"My apologizes for before, Mizuki. My name is Jack Atlas and I hope you can forgive my rudeness." Jack said holding his hand out.

Mizuki nodded and shook his hand while smiling as a way of saying thank you. Jack smiled in returned as the three began to enjoy their meal. Yusei came back a while later and noticed that Mizuki seemed more relaxed, for which he glad. After breakfast, Yusei showed Mizuki around the house. It was both where they lived and worked.

Yusei was demon hunter. Jack was one as well and Crow was an informint.

Together the three ran "_Enforcers"__._

A place that humans come too when demons are giving them trouble.

Yusei was pretty much the exterminator of the team. Jack helped sometimes, but Yusei handeled himself well against the weak demons. So Jack was mostly back up and handled the client's. Crow's job, beside being the cook, was to gather information for the team on demons. So they knew how to handel the job.

They were a great team. They lived and worked together like family. Yusei first showed Mizuki the library. Which was also where he spent alot of his time. Wall to wall shelves covered the room. Mizuki was just amazed by how many books there were. Yusei could easily tell she liked to read. There was also a study, living room, a small game room and a training room as well.

All and all, it was pretty nice for a bacular pad. Later on, Mizuki was starting to feel tried, so she decided to rest in her room until dinner.

* * *

><p>She was reading on of the books Yusei lent her, when a large demon with a snake like head crash into her room through the window. Mizuki quickly jumped off the bed and back away from the creature. He creeped slowly towards her with a dark look in his blood red eyes. He then shot across the room with lighting speed and grabbed Mizuki by throat with a clawed, purple hand.<p>

"Mizuki Kaimiya...Your father said that he has no need for a fake for his true daughter will be born soon. There for he has asked me, to kill you." The demon spoke in low, corse voice.

Just as his claws wrapped tighter around Mizuki's throat, a bullet was shot and went straight through the demons arm. Making drop Mizuki to the floor while the demon cried out in pain. Yusei stood in the doorway. His sliver gun in hand and truly pissed off at the demon in front of him.

"You have alot of nerve, coming into a house of demon hunters and trying to harm her." Yusei said.

He then slammed the demon against the wall and held his gun to the demon's head.

Ready to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Cool! Read and reveiw please!<strong>


	4. A reason to fight

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 4! Sorry for being gone for so long. Thanks again for all your reviews and faves!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Y5D's (Yugioh 5D's) or anything else that might be used. This includes songs, characters from other animes, etc.**

* * *

><p>Yusei had to he demon pinned to the wall with his gun aimed at the creatures forehead.<p>

His deep blue eyes held nothing but focus in them as he glared in anger. The demon suddenly began to fear for his life. Realizing just who he was dealing with. Crow came into the room a moment later and helped Mizuki up from the floor. She leaned on him and struggled to stand as she watched Yusei in amazement. His face was as fierce as when they met.

He was distracted by nothing around him. Unwilling to give his opponent even one chance to try and fight back. As dangerous as the situation was hgowever, Mizuki wasn't scared. She thought there was something beautiful about Yusei at that moment. It was almost as if he was a completely different person when he was fighting. Yusei turned back to gaze at Mizuki for a moment.

The look in his eyes was unchanging and his voice was deep with strength. Yet Mizuki could sense the concern in Yusei had for her as he spoke.

"Mizuki, are you alright?" Yusei asked.

Mizuki nodded slowly and Yusei give her a small smile.

Glad to know that she was safe and sound. Yusei turned back to the demon and tightened the already strong grip he had on the creatures neck. The demon choked and tried to break to free. Yusei put an end to that plan however, by punched him in the stomach with his gun. The demon growled in pain and Yusei threw him across the room.

"Crow! Get Mizuki out of here while I take care of our 'guest'." Yusei asked as he took aim, ready to fire.

"You got it! This way, Mizuki." Crow said as he took Mizuki by the arm.

Once the two cleared the room, Yusei got to work. Attacking the demon with hard hitting kicks and shooting rapidly. Leaving the monster in pain on the floor. Which even didn't take five minutes. Yusei then walked up to the demon slowly with a deadly gaze in his deep blue eyes. The creature knew he stood no chance of defending himself. So he decided to try and talk his way out.

Which would turn out to be in vain.

"W-wait! Please! Let's talk about this. My master has incredible wealth and if you come our side-"

"Sorry. Not interested." Yusei said as he pulled the trigger.

_BANG!__  
><em>

* * *

><p>The demon fell to the floor dead with a bullet in his head. He's body and bones turned into dust. Being sweeped up into the wind and out through the broken window. Yusei then left the room and met up with the others downstairs in the kicten. Mizuki stood up from the chair she sat in and walked to Yusei as fast as she could. Her eyes asking him if he was alright. Yusei gave her a smile.<p>

"I'm fine, Mizuki. Thanks." Yusei told her.

"So I'm guessing you took out the trash?" Crow asked with a smirk and Yusei nodded.

"That's my man! Awesome!"Crow said as him and Yusei did a fist pound.

"Well, I suppose I'll go upstairs and clean up." Jack said with annoyed tone of voice.

"Come on. It's not gonna take you that long, your a magic user for crying out loud." Crow said.

"That doesn't mean I can always pick up after Yusei whenever he makes a mess!" Jack said as he left the room.

"Mizuki, did that demon say anything to you?" Yusei asked.

Mizuki nodded and Crow handed her a pen and a pad of paper. Mizuki wrote down word for word what the demon said to her. Yusei thought she must've had some schooling. For she very neat hand writing. After going over what she wrote down, Yusei and Crow looked at each other and nodded. Knowing that they would have to be alot more careful from now on.

"That basterd must have something planned. What do you think he ment by 'his true daughter will soon be born.'?" Crow asked.

"I have no idea. In any case, were going to have to play it safe for now. I'll have Jack put up a barrier. Can you keep watch for any hackers and stuff Crow?" Yusei asked.

"Sure. I'll also look up information on this company Mizuki's old man owns." Crow said.

"Great. Mizuki I need to ask you something. Can you come with me please?" Yusei turned and asked her.

Mizuki nodded and then followed Yusei to an office. It had a computer that sat on a desk and shelves with books. Mizuki walked over to one shelf and looked at a picture of a man holding a boy in his arms. One would assume they were father and son. The man looked like an older verison of Yusei without the blond streaks. The boy looked to be four and was reaching out to the camera.

"That's my Father. He was a scientis for a company that makes engines. He got into a bad accident when I was ten. Someone tried to sabotage his project but it backfired and the lab exploaded. At least that was the story. Truth is that some demons from a rival company were sent to destroy the lab. My father made it out alive, however. Luckly he was no where near the point of impact."

Yusei explained. Mizuki listened intently to his story as he continued on.

"Some people weren't as lucky my Dad though. Crow's parents were researchers in the same building my Father worked in. Before the lab exploded, they were able to helped him and the rest of the team escape from the blast. But didn't have enough time to get themsevles out. Feeling responsible, My father took in Crow and raised him as his own. So the two of us are like brothers. When Jack joined up with us, we made a pretty good team and we still do." Yusei with a smile.

"The reason why I got into fighting demons is because I don't want you to have to go through what you did again, Mizuki. I don't anyone else in the world to have to go through it either. My father understood that, so he trained me to fight. He also showed me how to use my demonic powers. Which I got from him." Yusei explained.

Mizuki was so moved by his story. Yusei didn't fight for glory or because he had too. He did it because he wanted to protect people from the pain he and friends went through. He purposely put himself in danger to help others. Mizuki had never met anyone as selfless as Yusei before. She found it amazing. A moment later he spoke again.

I know you must feel upset by what your father is doing. Do you want to stop him?" Yusei asked.

Mizuki was slightly caught off gaurd with that question. A moment later she looked up at Yusei and nodded.

"Alright then. If your sure about this, Jack, Crow and I will train you once your fully healed. Will help you control what powers you might have and I can train you to fight like my father did me. I can also teach you to use a weapon if you like. It won't be easy and you might end up fighting your Father. You sure you want to do this?" Yusei asked.

Mizuki nodded. She didn't want anyone to hurt by father. She wanted to help people like Yusei did. He smiled as she shook his hand in agreement. Mizuki was ready to begin a new life in the light. As a fighter against the darkness that once trapped her. Mizuki knew with time and the help of her new friends, she would push herself to work towards the future and free herself from the past.

"Then congraulations Mizuki. Welcome to '_Enforcers'_."

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Nice! I'm glad this is going somewhere. Thanks for the reveiws and favorites guys! Keep them coming!<strong>


	5. First Mission and Deseption

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Next chapter! Sorry this took a while. **

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Mizuki agreed to train and fight with Yusei and friends after she healed. She made progress in walking and stamina everyday for the next three weeks. Mizuki still didn't have her voice back yet, but that would come with time. Fortunely there weren't anymore attacks from demons for a while.<p>

After a month, Mizuki healed compeletly and began her training. She decided on a gun to be her weapon her choice.

It was difficult at first, but Mizuki became a natural one she got the recoil down. Yusei practiced with Mizuki everyday and was proud of the progress she made. He knew that with hard work, Mizuki would be a great asset to the team. Mizuki grew to enjoy the life she had found and became closer with the three men over time as she learned about them.

Jack was a magic user, a dragon demon in the form of a human. Born with the abilty to use spells and had amazing strength. Jack had a very upper class attitude, and enjoyed just relaxing with a cup of coffee when he wasn't working. He also had a short temper and got into fights with Crow now and again. However dispite that and his loner attitude, Jack truly cared about his friends.

Crow was bird demon, who could fly as well as read minds. Crow was in charge of survailace and ordering weapons on the team. He had friendly attitude, but was also protecvite of those around him. Crow often helped out at an orphenege by playing and bringing toys for the kids. It was obvious that Crow had a big heart and was determain in anything in did.

Yusei was half wolf demon with incredible speed and intellgenice. He was very good at tinkering and even built he's own motorcycle by himself. Yusei was kind, but often kept to himself. He was one of those people who didn't talk that much, but had something important to say when he did. Yusei cared very much for his friends and never gave up on anything or anyone.

All three of them had a place in her heart, but Mizuki was obivously becoming very attached to Yusei. Not just he was her savoir, but because he gave her hope when she didn't believe there was any left. Mizuki couldn't help but feel attracted to Yusei as well. He was supportive, loyal, and understanding. Mizuki also noticed that Yusei was psyhical attractive too.

Mizuki loved being around everyone and having a sence freedom that she didn't even know about. For the first time, Mizuki had a family. One that she felt closer too than anyone she had ever known. It was something that she was truly gald to have. Mizuki only wished that her voice would come back so she could tell them.

Little did Mizuki know that it would come alot sooner and at a time more important than she expected...

* * *

><p>Yusei and Mizuki were in the garage with the tool kit. Yusei noticed she was having trouble with it and decided to fix it, so it would be easier for her to use. Mizuki was amazed at how Yusei could do things like this. Without even learning from anyone else! Yusei was very good with his hands and it showed every time he repaired something.<p>

"That should do it, now your gun will react to the trigger faster, Mizuki. It also won't be so forcful when it recoils." Yusei explained as he handed the repaired weapon to the rookie demon hunter.

Mizuki smiled and nodded as thanks before placing her gun back in the case.

"Your welcome. Let me know if it gives you anymore trouble." Yusei said as he put away his tools.

_("Hey Yusei, get Mizuki and get your butts up here to the office. We have a client on the phone with the password.") _Crow said over the innercom.

It was how the got ahold of eachother in a hurry since the house was so big.

"Looks like it's time for your first mission, Mizuki. You ready?" Yusei asked.

Mizuki answered him with a nod and the two left the garage to head to the office. The two arrivied and Yusei answered the phone while Mizuki sat in a chair, nervously.

"Hey, there you are." Crow said in greeting.

"What level of password has the client called in with?" Yusei asked.

"Level 2. The demon's weak, but there are kids who live where attack happened, so we can't take any chances." Jack informed as Yusei nodded and answered the phone.

Whenever a client called for a job, they used a password to explain the situtation.

Level 1 was an easy job. One with a weak demon that was just causing trouble and that Yusei could handel on his own. Level 2 was slightly difficult, but still easy to handel. However they to take the job on as a group because these jobs normally involed hostages or young kids. Level 3 was a big job that the whole group had to take on and the customer would have to come in and explain it in full.

"Yes, I see. Understood. When do you want us there? Tonight? Okay then." Yusei said, hanging up the phone and turing to the group.

"The demon's not that far from the house, so we have to be careful and quick. Crow, you'll guide us with the headphones as always. Jack,you gaurd the house in case there turns out to be more than one. Mizuki, your with me. I doubt you'll need to fight but you can always watch to gain experince." Yusei said.

Everyone agreed and began to prepare for the mission.

* * *

><p>At 7:00 P.M.,Yusei, Jack, and Mizuki went to the house to seek and destroy the demon. Crow stayed home and watched what was going on with camera's and spoke to the team on the earpeice head phones. He usaully watched things from a 'birds eye view' if you will. It was a small house near a river bank off the outskirts of the city. A small town, where a few country folk lived.<p>

People here were normally friendly unless you gave them a reason not to be. The three walked up to the house and Yusei knocked on the door. A women in a bule dress with brown hair and honey eyes answered. A fearful look on her face as she cracked opened the door with a little girl standing by her side.

"Y-yes?" The women asked.

"Don't be afraid mam, were the 'Enforcers'. You called us about a level two attack?" Yusei asked.

"Oh yes, thanks goodness. Please come in." The women said as she opened the door all the way and let the trio in.

As Mizuki walked in, she noticed the little girl with blond hair and purple eyes, kept watching her. When they all sat in the living room, the little girl walked over to Mizuki. Staring at her for a moment before sitting down next her. Saying nothing, the girl then placed her head on Mizuki's shoulder and held her hand. Almost as if she was seeking comfert from Mizuki.

"Please forgive her, my daugther has been spooked by this whole thing and rarely speaks. But it would appear she likes you." The women said.

Mizuki nodded as if to say 'it's fine' and placed a hand over the girls. Who seemed to relax as soon as Mizuki did. It was then that Mizuki got the feeling that something wasn't right. The women named Malissa then sat down and explained the situtation.

"Yesterday a demon attack my daugther and I when we were near the river. We noticed it in the cave across the way. It started to come after us and followed us all the home! I'm afraid it might come after us again if something isn't done." Malissa said in fear.

"You can relax now miss. We're here to stop this demon." Jack said to calm the women down.

"Now then, you said that the cave was only two miles from here right?" Yusei asked Malissa who nodded in return.

"Alright. Jack, stay here and gaurd the house in case something happens. Mizuki will come with me." Yusei instructed.

They both nodded and Mizuki got up from the couch to follow Yusei. The little girl tried to follow along as well, but Mizuki bent down to her level and shook her head no. The little girl then wrapped her arms around Mizuki's neck. Whispering in her ear in a shakey voice low enough for only her to hear.

"_That's not mommy..." _

Mizuki eyes widened in surprized. However she wasn't the only one to hear that. Thanks to the ear peice Mizuki wore, Yusei,Jack and Crow heard what the girl said as well. Everyone imeditly put two and two together and realized that the danger was already close by. Yusei quickly pulled Mizuki aside and whispered softly.

"_Mizuki, as soon as I give you the signal, take the girl and run. Look for the real mother, she's probably in the cave."_

Mizuki nodded and pulled the girl close to her again. Yusei then looked at Jack who nodded, getting the same vibe as they did. Yusei then pulled out a small device and pointed it around the house. It was actually a scanner that beeped whenever there was demonic activty. But only half demons could hear sound so only Yusei would know when it activated.

Yusei designed it to be this way so if he had to go undercover, he could find demons without them being aware of him. After a few moments, the beep sounded off. Indicating that the demon was in the house and it was right in front of them. Yusei immeditly covered Mizuki and pulled out his gun. Pointing it towards the women, who looked at them in surprise.

"What excatly are you doing? Your supposed to be doing your job!" Malissa asked.

"Oh we are. Mizuki! GO!" Yusei said as Mizuki grabbed the girl and ran out the door.

"You bring that girl back, right NOW!" The women commanded as her eyes began to change from honey to sickly green.

Yusei fired a shot from his gun that shot the women in the arm. She fell to the floor and glared at Yusei angerly as she covered the wound with her other hand. Her skin became orange, her teeth grew into fangs, and her black hair turned compeletly white. The women's hands becamed webbed and a long spikey tail began to grow as well.

The women who posed as Malissa, was actually the demon the enforcers had come to destroy.

"So your the real demon and you posed as the Malissa to try to trick into leaving so you could escape." Jack said. He had already gotten up from couch and stood by Yusei ready to fight.

"That's right Jack. The real Malissa called us for help this afternoon, but you couldn't have us spoiling your plan. So you took on Malissa's form, like any lizard demon who has the abilty to change their apperance. You then tied up the real Malissa in that cave you told us about." Yusei explained.

"Right, and once you made us think you were the client and got us out of the house, you were planning on the real Malissa being your decoy, while you escaped with the girl." Jack said, finishing the explation.

"Very good, gentlemen." The demon said in a hissing like voice.

"Wer'e sorry to steal your dinner from you, but demons eating children happens to be on our list of things that piss us off." Jack said.

"Oh, I wasn't planning to eat her. Though that would have been nice, my job was to kidnap the girl for she was to be used for a project." The demon informed.

"What project? Who hired you?" Yusei asked.

The demon didn't answer, but attacked both men by shooting claws from her hands. Yusei and Jack doged the attack easily and attacked right back. Yusei began firing bullets while Jack threw fire balls from his hands. The demon quickly ran out through the back door to escape and Jack ran right after her. He followed the trail of blood that was falling from her wound. However it was gone right after he went outside.

"Now what?" Jack asked himself as he looked around.

Unaware that the demon was hiding on the roof. Using camoflage to hide herself from the moonlight. She was about to pounce on Jack when another bullet hit her in the arm. She turned in surprise to Yusei standing behined her. Using his scent of smell and speed, he easily caught up to her before she even knew he was there. Yusei stood there with a ferce look in his eyes.

Making the demon shake in fear. Yusei cocked his gun and aimed at the demon. His long jacket flowed in the wind as the moon was shining behined him.

"A lizard can hide from a wolf, however it has to come out of it hole sometime. I'm only asking you one more time. Who hired you? And for what project? Were you hired by Tomoe Kaimiya? Was the girl to be used for his messed up scienic project?" Yusei asked.

"I suggest you answer, other wise the next shot goes in your head!" Jack said as he got ready to attack as well.

Out of options, the demon gave up and sang like a bird.

"Yes, I was hired by Kaimiya. H-he said that I was to bring a vessel for him if his lastest project failed!"

"So you put a family and an innocent girl through hell? For what?" Yusei asked.

"Kaimiya said if I succeded, I would be head of his gaurd! And once his new daugther helped him make the new world, that I would be allowed to have as much food and pray to torcher as I wished!"

"New daugther help him make the new world?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, he plans to destroy every single human! And once that's done, the demon race will rule all!" The demon declared.

She didn't even noticed that in a blink of an eye, Yusei ran behined her. Putting his gun to the demons head to finish her off. By the time she realised what had happened, it was too late.

"That's not going to happen. We'll be here to stop the madness you monsters cause. And believe me, we will." Yusei vowed as he pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

* * *

><p>As soon as the demon was taken care of, Mizuki came back with the real Malissa and her daugther. Both safe and gald to be reunited.<p>

"Great job Mizuki. You did well for your first mission." Yusei praised.

Mizuki nodded as a thank you before helping the frightened and weary family into the house. Malissa was truly grateful that they all came to help, mostly to Mizuki for finding her and protecting her daugther. After knowing the family was safe and reciving their pay, which Malissa insist that they have, the team headed home. Tried and ready for some shut eye.

As Mizuki road in Yusei's side car, the image of him standing in front of the moon stayed in her mind.

She couldn't help but think of how hansome and mystrious he looked. Mizuki closed her eyes, feeling tried as the motorcycle hummed along on the highway. Yusei smiled as he glanced over at her sleeping face. Mizuki really helped out, even though it didn't seem like might not have saved that girl if it wasn't her.

Yusei was sure that Mizuki was gonna do just fine on the team...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP:Whoo! Long chapter! But you guys deserve one, since I haven't updated in a while. So, we'll get to see the villian and Yusei kicking even more ass heroicly in the next chapter!<strong>

Reveiw please!


	6. The new daugther is born

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Another chapter! That's right, I'm a roll again! ****Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>In a dimmly lit science lab, five professers were working away on their computers. Keeping a close eye on a large pod that held a small body with chemicals flowing inside it. Aqua green colored water, bubbled inside and floated to top while more bubbles followed. The body inside the tube was just a shell, with no soul to pump blood through the heart and give it life.<p>

It was also without a face or hair to give it identity.

A man dressed in a black business suit with long black hair in a pony tail and cold sliver eyes stood in the middle of the room. Watching the professers as they continued their work to bring the shell to life. More chemicls began to be pumped in and a face with closed eyes, mouth and chesnut colored hair appeared on the lifeless body.

The man smirked with pride as the project was getting closer to compeltion.

"Excellent." The man said quietly to himself.

Suddenly the doors slid open and a another man rushed in.

"Mr. Kaimiya! I reget to inform you that the lizard demon we employed has failed and been killed." The man said.

"No great loss. It seems I will have my new daugther soon enough. So the back up plan won't be needed. Besides, one less fool to deal with." Tomoe said.

"Sir, the forbidden angel D.N.A is in place and we are ready to began." A scienctis said.

"You may start." Tomoe said, giving the go ahead.

The professer pulled the lever and electrisity began to surround the pod. An orange color chemicel flowed in with forbidden angel D.N.A. Along a number of different demon D.N.A as well. Once the body asorbed both, a blast of light began to shine brightly. So bright that every one had to sheild their eyes. Then a burst of power started to make the glass pod crack before the equpiment exploded.

Making the pod shattered into pieces.

Smoke covered the room as the water that was in the pod flooded all over the room. The broken equipment sparked and hissed. The professers and Tomoe Kaimiya coughed through the clouds of smoke. Finally when everything settled, everyone in the room could not believe their eyes. For standng in front them where the remains of pod was, stood a little girl. No older than ten years.

She was bare footed and wore a plan white sleeveless dress and had a tried look in her rose pink eyes. Tomoe Kaimiya walked up to the girl with a smile on his face. He bent down to the girls level and place his hands on her shoulders. He spoke in a gentle voice so the girl would trust him.

"Welcome to the world, my perfect angel." He said.

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I?" The girl asked in a quiet voice.

"You are an angel, one ment to clense the world of evil and bring order. You are in a lab of scienice, which brought you to life. And I, am your Father. Tomoe Kaimiya. I brought you into this world, not by regular means, but I have. You are a precious treasure, that will do great things." Tomoe explained.

"Great things? But how?" The girl asked.

"You will know soon enough. For now, you must be named. And I shall name you Yuki. Which means snow. For from snow comes spring, and you my dear, will bring new life into this world of darkness. Do you understand?" Tomoe asked.

"Yes Father." Yuki answered.

"Good. Your first mission will began shortly after you recive a shower and proper clothes." Tomoe said taking the girl out of the room.

* * *

><p>Mizuki woke up the next day at 9:00AM on the dot. She got out bed and got dressed before going stairs for breakfast. Mizuki found Crow in the kicthen as normal, cooking breakfast for everyone. She knocked on the doorway to let him know she was there. Crow turned at the sound and smiled at Mizuki while he poured a glass of juice.<p>

"Morning Mizuki! You sleep okay?" Crow asked.

Mizuki nodded as she took plates and siverware to set the table.

"Great! Hey, I heard you did well on your first time out. Fantasic! Before you know it, you'll get so good that you'll end up replacing Jack!"

"Don't plan on kicking me out just yet." Said Jack who stood leaning against the doorway.

"Opps, did I say that out loud?" Crow asked in a joking manor.

"Cute. Mizuki, would you mind going to find Yusei so he can join us for once? He should be in his workshop where he always is." Jack said.

Mizuki nodded and went to the garage to look for Yusei. Sure enough, there he was just like Jack said. Mizuki walked up to the table and noticed that Yusei had his head down with his eyes close. Yusei had obviously fallen asleep here last night while working on something. Mizuki couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked.

She smiled and placed a hand on Yusei shoulder. Shaking gently to wake him up. A second later, Yusei slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Mizuki standing over him.

"Ah, Good morning Mizuki. Guess I fell asleep here. So, I guess Jack sent you to find me?" Yusei asked as he sat up.

Mizuki nodded and put to her mouth as if she was eating something. Yusei didn't quite get it at first, but knew what she ment after his brain woke up too.

"Huh? Oh, time for breakfast?" Yusei asked and Mizuki nodded right away.

"Okay then, let's go." Yusei said as he got out of the chair walked with Mizuki down the hall.

"Hey, here they come." Crow said as the two entered the dinning room and took there seats.

"Fell asleep at the work table again, didn't you?" Jack asked before taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, guess I lost track of time." Yusei said.

After they took their seats, everyone began to eat and enjoy the meal. There was bacon, omlets, biscits and fresh fruit. The whole nine yards. Afterwards, Yusei lead Mizuki back to the garage while Jack and Crow cleaned up and did the dishies. After a few final touches, Yusei handed Mizuki a small black device that looked like an i phone.

"I made this for you. You can use it to talk to us until you get your voice back. I call it the 'PVD' which stands for portable vocial device. You can also use it to send messages." Yusei said.

After Yusei explained how it works, Mizuki nodded and typed something. She then showed it to Yusei, who smiled at her first message.

(_Thank you, Yusei.)_

"Your welcome." Yusei said in return.

"_Yusei! Mizuki! Get to the office imedietly! We have a situtation!" _Jack said over the innercom.

Yusei and Mizuki quickly ran over to the office where Jack and Crow had their eyes glued to the big screen television. They watching the news and none of them could believe what they were seeing. There was an attack taking place in the main street market. People were running left and right to escape hords of demons that were chasing them.

Mothers racing to protect their children, other bumping into other to escape. Produce and other food fell to the ground after being knocked over. Demon after demon attacked and surrounded the whole area. People were either running for their lives or badly injured. However the biggist the shocker was the leader behind the whole attack.

Watching thhe whole scene stood a little girl in a frilly white dress with a matching bow and shoes. She commanded the demons to start destroying whatever was in front of them. She also began to summon waves of lighting and fire at the people as well. Yusei and the other couldn't believe their eyes. They were certain that the girl could past for Mizuki's younger sister.

"Mizuki, have you seen this girl before?" Jack asked.

Mizuki quickly pulled out her PVD and typed away before showing it to everyone.

(_I've never seen her before. Perhapes this is what that demon meant by my father's new daughter. He must have had her created in the labs he owns.)  
><em>

"I believe that. There's no way that girl's human!" Crow exclaimed.

The girl then turned to the camera and spoke in a monotone voice.

"_To all the people of this world, I have a message. My name Yuki Kaimiya, and I am here to destroy, every single human on this earth. I am here by order of my Father to take all your lives. You who hurt innocent, kill nature and take away all that's beautiful shall be punished. Demons will be the new world order and make the world the place it was meant to be. A place where the evil of humans does not extise."_

"What in the world is this girl talking about?" Crow asked.

"I don't know Crow, but we've wasted enough time watching. It's time act! Let's go and stop that madness! And this time your coming too." Yusei said.

"Aw yeah! I could use a chance to sketch my wings!"

"Yusei, you think we should take Mizuki with us. It might be dangerous, but could also use all the help we can get with this one." Jack said.

Yusei nodded in agreement before placing his hands on Mizuki's shoulders.

"Mizuki, this job could be too big for you right now, but we might need you, do you want to come anyway?" Yusei asked.

Mizuki nodded and that was that. Everyone then quickly suited up, and headed out. Ready to face a new and unbelieveable threat.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Got your blood pumping in excitment, huh? Well there's more on the way, so leave a reveiw and the update will come up soon!<strong>


	7. Demons and Angels

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Next chapter! Yeah! ****Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Yusei and crew quickly appeared on the scene in mer seconds. Shock ran through their bodies as they took in everything around them. The area was trashed and people were running scared for any safe place.<br>It was one thing to just this on T.V, and another to see it in real life. Everyone then dismounted their vichels and took action.

Yusei started to take out the strong demons and keep them at a safe distance away from the injured. Jack guided people to a safe location and healed the ones injured. Crow lead civilians away from the danger and took out any demons he could find. Mizuki decided to try and see if there was something she could do.

She walked down the streets that were covered with detroyed food and stands that were in pieces. Shopping bags, empty baby strollers, and loose money could be seen as well. It was hard to believe that this was once a regular market just moments ago. Mizuki felt stricken with sadness at what she was seeing. Just how could anyone do this with no reguard to others? Mizuki felt lost as she kept going.

Just then, the little girl that was on the news around the corner and stood in front of Mizuki. The same cold stare on her face as she appearouched.

"You must be, Mizuki. The failure. That's what Father calls you anyway. You are so weak and disobiddent. Not only did your body hardly except the forbidden angel D.N.A, but because you didn't wish to follow through with Father's plan, he abandoned you and sold you for more money to make me. You even lost your voice after only two months of abuse. How patheic." Yuki said in a monotone voice.

Mizuki clenched her fits in anger as Yuki continued.

"You couldn't even save yourself, someone else had to save you. That is truly sad. No wonder Father got rid of you. There's no honnor in even thinking of considering you as my sister."

"The only thing sad here, is the fact that you think what your going is right." Crow said as he appeared on the scene.

"There's nothing rightous about sending monsters to kill people, just cause you can." Jack said as he rounded the corner behined Yuki.

"If Mizuki was as patheic as you say, she would have given up on living, ages ago. But she didn't. She never gave in, and hoped that there was someone she could find to trust again. The people you hurt have just as much right as you do. What makes you think your better than them?" Yusei asked as he too, made his grand entrance.

"I am. Because I was made, not born. Science brought me into the world, there for I should be a god to all of you. Besides, hypocrite, you kill demons for a living and yet your half of one yourself. How are you, better than them?" Yuki asked.

"I don't think I'm better than anyone. It doesn't matter if your a demon, half demon or human. It doesn't even matter how your born. It depends on what you do with the gift of life that determins who you are. And I am someone who protects and helps those in need, be they demon or not. All of us are." Yusei said.

"Well said, mate." Jack agreed.

"That's right, just you have power, doesn't mean your better than others!" Crow said.

"Fools, you only say that cause you have no Knowagle of what my power can do. Allow me to show you just who your up against!" Yuki declared as she attacked.

She sent a ball of fire toward Jack and Crow who dodged it easily. Yuki was shocked, but continued her asault. This time, she summoned a huge wave of water and threw it towards Mizuki. Jack quickly jumped in saved her before she got hit. Jack then summoned a fire ball of his own that was twice the size of Yuki's and sent her way. The angel demon didn't have to escape and got burned badly.

Yuki didn't even have time to get up as Yusei and Crow did a double team attack. Yusei shot his gun combined with his wolf powers to the bullet strength and extra speed. While Crow attacked by turning one of the wings on his arm into a blade. The two attacked were so strong that they knocked Yuki half way across the area. Yuki was very shakey as she stood.

Her dress was torn to peices and covered in dirt. Her face was also sratched and her arm was wounded badly. Jack put Mizuki down and scowled at the angel demon with anger in his volite eyes.

"You better be ready for more than just meger attack like that! Anyone who even tries hurts our friends, is in for a world of hurt! And from the looks of it, that's something I doubt you can handel." Jack said.

"Got that right, Jack. Where's that great power you were talking about a second ago? You can't even stand up straight!" Crow said as he got ready to attack again.

"We'll give you one chance to surrender. Do so, and we'll let you leave." Yusei said.

Yuki answered by summoning a bolt of lighting in front Yusei to blind him. She then a sword made of ice and luged at Yusei. Yuki almost made contact when Mizuki stepped in and spread her arms out. Protecting the half demon from a painful blow. Yuki stopped her attack looked at Mizuki in anger. She then lowered her sword and began to speak with the a certain coldness in her voice.

"If you don't move, I'll strike you both. I won't allow anything to stand in Father's way."

Mizuki then showed Yuki a message on her PVM that she typed a moment ago. It made Yuki's eyes widen in surprise as she read the message.

_(There is a difference between a daugther and a slave.)_

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Not bad! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. There's more to come! Please reveiw on your way out!<strong> 


	8. Freedom from my darkness

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 8 already! Super wow! ****Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Yuki stood blaffled by the message Mizuki showed her. What did she mean by this? She was about to ask what Mizuki meant, when the gold pendent around her neck began to beep. The voice of Tomoe Kaimiya came through the pendent. Mizuki began to shake in fear at just hearing his voice.<p>

Mizuki dropped the PVD, placed her hands on either side of her head and fell to the floor. Yuki held the pendent close to her ear to understand Tomoe as he spoke.

(_Yuki, it's time to return. Our point has been made, now we must plan for our next attack. Please return home at once.)_

"Yes Father." Yuki answered obidently.

Yet for some reason she stayed and watched as Yusei went to Mizuki's add after the blindness wore off.

"Mizuki!" Yusei called out.

He quickly went to Mizuki and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Mizuki got scared and ripped herself away from Yusei. The half wolf demon was both shocked and sad. He had never Mizuki like this before, she was compelety terrified and he didn't know why or how to help. Jack and Crow came to them soon after and noticed how Mizuki was acting.

"Yusei! Good, your okay. Is Mizuki alright?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. She was like this when my blindness wore off. She won't even let me near her." Yusei said.

"Yeah, it's weird. She started to act like that after this voice came out of that girl's neckless. My headset got damaged after that last attack, so I couldn't make it out." Crow explained.

"Whosever voice it was, it must have truly bothered her." Jack said.

He couldn't have been more right if he tried. Mizuki was reliving every painful moment cause by her father in her mind. Tears fell from her face and it almost as if she was trying to call out for someone. Not wanting to see her in any more pain, Yusei walked over to Mizuki again and came close to her ear. He spoke in a very gentle voice so as not to surprise her.

Hoping she would hear him, instead of the voice that was scaring her so bad.

"_Mizuki, it's me. Yusei. You know I would never hurt you. Please, look at me." _

Yusei's gentle words quickly calmed Mizuk down an brought her out of her terrified state. She opened her eyes to see Yusei smiling at her with his deep bule eyes. Mizuki broke down and wrapped her arms around Yusei. Mizuki clung to the wolf demon with all her might for safety. Yusei returned the embrace and ran he fingers through her soft hair.

Whispering soothing words as she began to calm down.

"Welcome back. It's alright Mizuki, your safe now."

Mizuki nodded as a way of saying thank you. Which Yusei understood compelelty. Yuki watched the scene with confusion. She could not understand such tenderness between a human and half demon. Becoming frustreted, Yuki attacked with a fire ball at the group. Jack quickly put up a barrier and blocked the attack with these.

"You fools got lucky this time. Hopefully you will learn to bow down to my father's power next time we met." Yuki said before wings grew from her back and she flew off into the sky.

"That brat's the one who got lucky. She barely had any strength in her powers, waving them around like a toy. We could have destroyed her easily, if there weren't any innocents around." Jack said.

"I don't think that's what Mizuki wants though." Yusei said as he and Mizuki stood up. An arm wrapped around her shoulder for comfert.

"What?" Jack asked in surprize.

"Why? That demon in angels clothing sent those demons after these innocent people." Crow said.

Mizuki started typing on her PVD that she picked up. After a second, she shows the messege to the group and they realise what Yusei meant.

_(That used to be me. I see myself in her.)_

"You see yourself in her? What's does that mean?" Jack asked.

"Mizuki, you never have been able to tell til now excatly how you became a business deal for your old man. Think when we get back, you can tell us after you had a moment to relax?" Crow asked.

After a moment, Mizuki nodded. After doing what they could to help, the team of four got on their bikes and went home. Knowing that Mizuki was gonna to have a hard story tell.

* * *

><p>Yuki returned to the mansion in shambles. She breathed heavly as she leaned against a wall for support. Even though her injuries were already healed, she had next to no engery. A moment later, Kaimiya walked in. A huge smile on his face as he apperoached Yuki, who looked up at her father with tried eyes.<p>

Kaimiya placed his arms on Yuki's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Well done, Yuki. I expected no less from you." Kaimiya said.

"Thank you, Father." Yuki said quitely in return.

"Oh dear, did you get in a fight with those demon hunters?" Kaimiya asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I couldn't defeat them." Yuki answered.

"It's alright. Your powers aren't quite up to full yet. We'll deal with them soon enough. For now, let's get you rested and changed." Kaimiya said while helping Yuki across the hall.

"Yes, Father." Yuki answered.

(_Barely able to fight against even one of them? Perhaps I must increase the doseage of the chemicles. I worked for five years getting this project done, the last thing I need is another failure.) _Kaimiya thought.

As Yuki was resting her room, she couldn't get the image of Yusei and Mizuki out her mind. Or how the tenderness their shared seemed different from her father's. How could someone inferier to her in power and strength have someone care for her like that? And what was the point of that messege Mizuki gave her?

The differenice between a daughter and a slave? What differeince? Yuki was given life because her father gave it to her. She had to do anything she could for him. To give him what he was ment to have. Yuki was sure she was a daugther to her Father. She was stronger than Mizuki and could be the daugther that was worthy of her Father's devotion.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Yeah, sorry this one's short. Don't worry though, more is on the way! Reveiw til then, please!<strong>


	9. For you, I found my voice

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 9! Whoo! ****Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Back at <em>'Enforcers' H.Q., <em>Mizuki wrote down the truth about the relationship between her and her Father on a peice of lined paper. Since typing it on her P.V.D. would take to long. Word for word, she put down the whole story of her Father, Tomoe Kaimiya and what she believed his plans to be were.

After Mizuki was finished, she went to the living room where everyone was waiting. She gave the paper to Yusei and after making sure Mizuki wanted it to be read aloud, he took a seat on the couch next to her. Reading the paper off to the group. Yusei swore he could hear Mizuki's voice, blend with his as he began to read.

_(When I was younger, my mother died of a horrible illness. Or at least that's what I was told. After that happened, my Father became the world to me. I did everything I could to help him. It seemed that he felt the same way. We did everything together, spent every weekend doing whatever I wanted. He spoiled me, and would even let me stay with him at night when I got scared of thunder storms. I thought he truly cared about me._

_But when I turned thirteen, everything changed. That's when my father started using me for his experiments. He would have men strap me down to a table in a lab, and pump chemicals inside me, all day. Some were either red or purple but most of them were orange. I cried all the time to make them stop, it hurt so much. Having needles in my arms and different fulids pumped into me everyday._

_When I begged Father to make them stop, he slapped across the face spoke to me in a cold voice._

_"You weak, ungrateful fool. I give you everthing and you can't do this for me in return? You are mine, do as your commaned."_

_For the next few years, I was my father's slave. He forced me to under go expericements, having me fight for my life against hords of demons in the labs. At first, my powers were strong, but every year I age, they get weak. I would have to under go the expericments all over again. Then last year, when I was sixteen, Father had the scienictis inplant the D.N.A of the forbidden angel in my body._

_Once that was done, the D.N.A just had to be activated. Combined with the powers that were pumped into me, I would gain all of the powers of a forbidden angel. With them, my father planned to use me as the ultimite fighter and realise his wish._

_To destroy all humans and become the ruler of the demon race once the world was taken over by_ _them.)_

"That's sick! First he lures you into trusting him, puts you through hell, and then plans to you to hurt innocent people? That's just insane!" Crow exclaimed after Yusei was finished reading.

"What bothers me is that your father's expericement almost worked. How come it failed and you were sold to some demon lord?" Jack asked.

"Because forbidden angels are pure beings. They have their own powers that cannot be duplacated. In order to be born in world as humans, they must enter an embero that hasn't recived a soul of it own when the first human body they have dies and they can't mantain them any longer. That's why Tomoe kaimiya's plan to turn Mizuki into a forbidden angel failed." Yusei explained.

"Oh, right. A foribidden angel can't enter another person body that has a soul already, they need a body of their own because their powers are so strong. Mizuki's soul would have to be pushed out or merge with the foribidden angel's soul if Kaimiya's plan were to work. And that's not allowed by their rules." Crow said.

"Not to take human life or control the life of another. It is the most scared law amongist the forbidded angels. They are pure of heart, never wishing to cause harm to any living being unless they have done wrong. In fact the only reason their considered demons, is because they gave up their lives in heaven. And spilled demon blood on their hand in order to change the lives of everyone on earth." Jack said.

"That's why their called forbidded angels. Because their forbidden to return to the life they once knew in heaven." Yusei said.

"So does that mean that Kaimiya tried and succeded in his expericment with this Yuki girl?" Crow asked.

"Maybe, but her powers aren't that strong. My guess is that Yuki is just barrowing powers she got from the D.N.A of a body one forbidden angel once inhabbited. Once the D.N.A. can't give power to her anymore, Yuki will be nothing more than a human. And I doubt Kaimiya will keep her around when that happens." Yusei said.

Mizuki clung to Yusei's jacket and held on tightly. Knowing she had gone through the same thing. Yusei could tell Mizuki wanted to save Yuki before she experinced the same pain. At the same time, Yuki was forced to believe that she owes her Father. That just because he is her parent, that she must love him, and do what she's told by him. That just wasn't true. Yuki had to know the truth.

Jack then walked over to Mizuki and placed a hand on her shoulder after he sat down next to her.

"Mizuki, I'm sure talking about your father was painful. You were truly brave to tell us and I just want you to know that you can talk me, or Crow, or Yusei about this again if you want too. We'll always be here to listen." Jack said.

"That's right Mizuki. Your pretty much family now. And we'll be there if you want to talk, or have someone's ass kicked!" Crow said in agreement.

"And we'll all work together to help you fight your father. No matter what happens." Yusei said.

Mizuki felt a flow of warmth around her from the three demon hunters. She smiled happily and nodded as a thank you.

"Now then, how about some dinner?" Crow said as he and Jack began to leave the room.

"Why? We're already up to our ears in destroyed produce." Jack comment.

"Well, I was gonna make homemade ramen, but if you don't want any..." Crow said.

"I didn't say that!" Jack said back and two continued on like that as Crow began to cook in the kitchen.

Mizuki cried in happines, glad that she had been excepted by the three as family. Yusei placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Glad that she felt excepted by all of them. After dinner, everyone decided to go to bed early. At ll:25 P.M., Mizuki heard a loud crash from outside when she woke up to use the bathroom. She quickly changed into shorts and a shirt before grabbing her gun to check out the disturbence.

Mizuki went down stairs and walked outside to backyard carefully. Keeping an eye out for any threat. The fountain that was in the backyard was smashed to peices with water spraying from the pipe and flowing onto the yard. The wall that surrounds the house had been blasted through as well. The moonlight that shined through the foggy clouds, gave the whole situation a creepy and unsettling feeling.

A moment later, a flash of fire shot across the yard and headed straight for Mizuki. She quickly dogged the fire ball and looked around to find the scorce of the attack.

"Up here, fool." A voice answered.

Mizuki looked up to see the voice belonged to Yuki. Dressed in a plain white dress while wearing a matching head band. She was standing on the edge of the wall, wearing the same cold stare as she did earlier that day.

"Your friends are quite foolish, thinking a barrier can stop me from entering. Though I must admit it was difficult to break through at first. In case your wondering, I'm here on my own accord. Father honestly believes your in way and I'm here to fix that. Not to mention that your demon friends insaulted me today. And I tend hold gruges."

Mizuki glared at Yuki and aimed her gun at the girl. Ready to attack. Yuki simply scoffed and and returned the glare back to Mizuki.

"Your even more of a fool than I thought you were if you believe a weapon of that cailbur can harm me. I was created, not born. And unlike you, the forbidden angel D.N.A excepted my body because I began as an empty shell. The D.N.A along with the chemicals gave me a soul of my own. I am the daugther that will give Father what you couldn't. I will be his angel and bring the world salvation." Yuki said.

"How can you call hurting innocent people bringing the world salvation?" A voice asked.

Mizuki turned to see Yusei with his gun in hand.

"Humans are imperfect. They make too many mistakes and are incredibtly fickle. By destroying the humans and creating a world order, we can save the world from the humans that are destorying it. However we have to get rid of the ones standing in our way first. Meaning you and my failure of a sister. That is why I'm here." Yuki said.

"Mizuki was hoping to help you. But if your here to hurt her, than I'm going to fight you without holding back in order to protect her." Yusei said with a ferice anger in his eyes, ready to attack.

"Then come." Yuki said with a smirk, ready to fight as well.

Yusei quickly dashed towards Yuki and attacked with his gun that shot a ball of lighting energy. Yuki braced herself and put up a sheild of light to block the attack. Yuki then counter attacked with her ice sword. Striking at Yusei with quick slashes. One of them was headed towards Mizuki, who dogged easily but was hit in the leg at the last second.

Making her fall to the ground, unable to move. Yusei didn't have time to check on Mizuki and he dogged running while getting ready to launch a counter attack. Just as he was about strike, Yuki disappered from his point of veiw. Yusei looked all around. Keeping his wits about him as he searched for his target. Yuki smirked as she hid on the roof. She then created a bolder in mid air and aimed for Yusei.

Mizuki looked up in horror as she noticed the rock. She couldn't move to get Yusei out of the way, and he didn't even notice that the bolder was above him. Mizuki cried in frustation as she wanted so desperatly to warn Yusei.

"Yu-Yu-sei!" Mizuki whispered.

Trying to call to Yusei and warn him. Yusei's strong scent of hearing heard the tiny whisper just as Yuki released the bolder, making it fall quickly towards it's target.

"Mizuki?" Yusei asked as he turned towards Mizuki in surprize.

"YUSEI! WATCH OUT!" Mizuki cried.

In a spilt second, Yusei dogged the bolder falling on him and get to safety. Yuki was shocked and growled in anger. Unable to believe that Mizuki got her voice back at that moment. Yusei ran towards Mizuki and placed his hands on Mizuki's shoulders.

"Yusei..." Mizuki said.

Finding it hard to believe that she was able to speak again.

"Mizuki, thank you. You got your voice back just in time." Yusei said with a smile. 

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Wow, talk about suspence! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please reveiw.<strong> 


	10. Yuki's lack of understanding

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 10! Awesome! ****Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Yuki glared at Mizuki in anger. She got her voice back just when was about to crush one of her Father's enemies. Yet at the same time, she was confused. Mizuki tried with everything to save Yusei, a demon. Why would she when she was torchered by them? Didn't make sence. Neither did the way that the two cared for one another. It was different from the way her Father was towards her.<p>

There was so much of something between Yusei and Mizuki. Something that binded them and kept them close to one another. That something so strong that it was worth fighting for and ment everything to the both of them. However Yuki just couldn't figure out what that something was, or why it was so powerful. Yuki just couldn't understand any of it.

"Why? Why would you try so hard to protect a human like her? She's pathedic. Father gave her everything and how did she repay him? By turning her back on his cause." Yuki said to Yusei.

"Your Father's cause is going to destory thoundsands of innocent lives. Human or demon, it won't matter to him and soon you won't matter either." Yusei answered.

"What?!"

"Your powers are strong, but soon they'll too powerful for you control before they vanish compelety. Then Kaimiya will want nothing to do with you." Yusei explained.

"Shut your mouth, half breed! You have no idea of the power I posses, or how Father feels towards me! I am his true daugther, not that fool your protecting who abandoned him!" Yuki exclaimed.

She then summoned a huge fire ball and aimed it at Mizuki. Yusei quickly gathered Mizuki in his arms and saved her from the attack. In doing so, the fire grazed his leg and Yusei hissed in pain when he landed. Yusei glared at Yuki in anger and pulled out his gun, ready to counter attack. He shot at Yuki with an elecritiy bullet which she dogded easily. Yuki laughed at Yusei before firing mutilpule shots of fire at group.

Yusei held Mizuki close to him as he ran and dodged the attacks. He cringed everytime he had to step on his leg. Yusei kept going dispite this, he had to do everything he could to protect Mizuki. Because it her that Yuki was after. Yusei continued to dogde and try to counter attack, but Yuki was too fast. She easily telaported behined Yusei and shot a ball of fire at him.

"AHHH!" Yusei cried out.

Still holding on to Mizuki tightly. Mizuki looked at Yusei in fear as he landed on ground with both knees. His back was badly burned and he hissed at the pain. Yuki appeared in front of them with a smirk on her face. Laughing at Yusei's pain as she made a sword of ice with her hand. Mizuki stood up and spread out both of her arms. Ready protect Yusei at all costs.

"If I were you, I'd give up. Your pretty much a failure, anyway. I, on the other hand will give Father everything he wants. Unlike you who spat in his face!" Yuki said.

"Is that the story Father told you?" Mizuki asked.

"Hmmm?" Yuki said.

"Father used to be kind to me as well. But once I turned 13, things changed. Father forced me to be his experiment, I told him to stop but he didn't. He forced me to under go his painful treatment and torcher me as the chemicals were being pumped into my body. When I turned seventeen, my powers started weaken and I sold to that demon lord when I refused to help Father with his plan." Mizuki confessed.

"He sold you because you were weak!" Yuki said.

"Don't you get it?! He's a monster! Father only cares about getting what he wants and that's to destory the world. Turning it into a demon empire and making him king. He only cares about power and once your no longer powerful or of any use to him, he'll throw you away like me!" Mizuki said.

"I'm a pure being, who was given life by sceince. Father will always treasure me and I will give him what I owe to him for giving me everything." Yuki said.

"You don't owe Father anything! Just because he gave you life, doesn't mean your his servant. And I don't owe him anything either, a parent's love shouldn't be some loan! No kind of love is!" Mizuki said.

"Love? Does that emotion have a certain meaning?" Yuki asked, unaware of what Mizuki was talking about.

"Love is an emotion you feel towards someone who is special towards you. Like a parent to a child or a wife to a husband. Each kind of love is different, but the way Father treats us isn't love, it's control. That's the differenice between a daughter and a slave." Mizuki said.

Yuki stood there, unable to understand the meaning behind Mizuki's words. It didn't make sence. Was she trying to say that Father had been lying to her this whole time? Why? He wanted her so much that he had her made, not born like others. He wanted her to be special, didn't he? Why else would he go through so much?

"Father's only wish is to bring Chaos, Yuki. He doesn't love anyone except himself and his cause." Mizuki said.

"Father wants me. He wouldn't have brought me to life if he didn't. YOUR THE WEAK ONE! NOT ME!" Yuki said in angery tone.

Attacking Mizuki with a ball of fire in her hand in a blind rage. Mizuki could have escaped, but the attack would have hurt Yusei and he was already injured enough as is. Not taking another second to think, Mizuki wrapped her arms around Yusei. Using her body to protect him. Just as Yuki was about to land her attack, a sheild of purple appeared around Mizuki and Yusei.

Saving them both and sending Yuki flying across the area. Before she had a chance to regain her blance, Crow came after Yuki with his blade wing attack. Jack who had up put the barrier came to the aid of Yusei and Mizuki. Yuki blocked Crows attack with her ice sword while laying on the ground on her back.

"Only a coward go after one person who can't defend and another who's injured." Crow said.

"If the oppoinet leaves themselves open, it's theirs own fault." Yuki said back.

"Apparently your old man forgot to teach you about honnor and respecting your opponet!" Crow said.

Breaking Yuki's ice sword and landing his attack right in her shoulder. Yuki cried out in pain as she jumped away. She tried to escape, but Crow cornered her and attack her again. This time he threw mulitple blades at her. Yuki turned her back to the attack to sheild her face and body from the attack. She then quickly ran behined a tree for cover.

"Is that what you call respect, you hypocrite?!" Yuki called out.

"You went after one of my friends who could barely defend herself. Then attacked my best friend after he was already injured and protecting someone. As far as I'm conserned you don't deserve respect! And get used to it! Cause the kid gloves are off!" Crow declared as he got ready for another attack.

Yuki had time now, so she tried to put up a shelid. Yuki tried summoning her powers, but they fussed out just as she tried to summon a sheild.

"What?Ahhh!" Yuki said as Crow's attack hit her hard.

Yuki used the last of her strength and ran to the hole she made in the wall to escape.

"This isn't over! You'll see! Father wants me to bring his legacy to life! ME! NOT A WORTHLESS PERSON LIKE YOU!" Yuki said.

Staring straight at Mizuki before she left.

"Heh, Croward." Crow said with a smirk on his face.

"No, Crow. She's scared. She now knows that Father will never be loyal to anyone but himself." Mizuki said as Jack helped Yusei by carrying him on his shoulder.

"Mizuki? Your talking! When did this happen?" Crow asked.

"I'd said between getting abushed by Yuki and getting rescued by Yusei. I'm quite surprised myself." Jack said.

"Yeah, that's great! Sorry for not coming earlier you guys. The house is sound proof, luckly I could see what happened through the window when I went to get some water. Took forever to drag Jack out of bed though." Crow explained.

"Not nearly as long as it takes to drag you out of bed." Jack commented.

"That explains alot. I had my window open so I heard a crash and went to check things out." Mizuki said.

"Good work, Mizuki. But you need to be more careful. I'm just glad your safe." Yusei said.

The five then went back inside. Leaving the mess for Jack to clean up tomorrow. Little did they know that Yuki was still thinking about what Mizuki said as she went back to Kaimiya. Was it true what she said? Or did Father truly care about her? What was the meaning of that word 'love'? Why did her and Yusei seem to have such a strong bond dispite the fact that she was mute until now?

None of this made sence. She was created by science, with great power and intellgince.

Yet why could she not understand these feelings inside her?

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Yeah, this one took me a while, sorry. Hope you guys like this! Please reveiw!<strong>


	11. A story from the past

Yuki walked on towards her Father's manor. She barely had any energy to summon a portal to transport herself there. Yuki had walked 20 miles before finally collasping on the ground. She pressed the button on her pendent to try and call for help, but there was no answer. Yuki felt compeletly lost, confussed and alone as she passed out in front the city orphenge.

Rain began to fall hard on the city, with the wind tearing through the trees. Thunder struck loudly and lighting flashed, lighting up the sky. In the orphenge, a little girl sat straight up in her bed as the sound of the thunder woke her up. She rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes as she went to get a glass of water.

As she went to the kicthen, she looked out the window to see a girl dressed in white passed out in the rain on the ground. Without a second thought, the girl ran outside with an umbrella and a blanket. She placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, seeing if she was alright. Yuki opened her eyes for a second to see a girl with an umbrella in hand. She had sun kissed blond hair and brown eyes.

Yuki looked at the girl confussed before passing out again.

She opened her eyes a few moments later to find herself laying in a warm bed with soft white sheets and a big fluffy pillow. The room was dark, dimmly lit by the lamp post and lightling striking outside. Laying next to Yuki was the same girl that found her. She gazed Yuki with warm, understanding eyes.

"Hi, are you alright?" The girl asked.

"Yes, just tried. Who are you? And where are am I?" Yuki asked.

"My name's Maria. Your in the Domino city orphange." Maria answered.

"Orphange?" Yuki asked, having no idea what the word ment.

"It's a place where kids without parents can stay until there adopted. That's when parents come and choose one of us to take home to become apart of their family." Maria explained.

"I see. So why are you here?" Yuki asked.

"My mom and Dad passed away in a car crash two years ago. It's okay, I mean I have friends here but, it does get lonely." Maria explained.

"Why did you save me?" Yuki asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I couldn't just leave just you there. Plus you must be lonely like me." Maria answered.

Yuki couldn't understand this feeling she had as she listened to Maria's story. It made her feel like crying, yet she had no idea why. Yuki seemed to understand how Maria felt. Even though Yuki herself, had no idea what loneliness was til now. Maria held Yuki's hand and smiled in the hopes of comferting her.

"What's your name?" Maria asked.

"Yuki."

"That's pretty. You should get some sleep. I'll stay with you." Maria offered.

"Alright. Thank you." Yuki said before fallen asleep again.

* * *

><p>Mean while...<p>

Last night came and went as the sunlight shined brightly with the fresh fallen rain the ground at '_Enforcers' _H.Q. Jack was outside useing his restortive powers to rebuild the wall that Yuki blew a hole through. For which, he was not all that happy about. After placing the final peice of wall back in place, Jack breathed deep and sat at the patio table to rest for a second.

"Ugh, I swear I don't get paid enough for this." Jack said to himself as Mizuki came out with a cup of Jack's favorite coffee.

"Here, Jack. Crow says breakfast will be ready soon." Mizuki said.

"Ah, thanks. So Misaki, you want to try and save Yuki from your Father's grasp?" Jack asked, taking a sip.

"I do, but I don't think I can. If what Yuki said is true, then she was created without knowing any emotions. She learns from what she sees and so far father has only showed her that humans are evil, he's only one she can trust and that she'll get thrown away if she's not strong enough. That's all she's knows and it's all lies! Plus there's the fact that she thinks Father loves her." Mizuki explained.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why she came and attacked you last night. Unless she's jealous, which I can't understand why." Jack said.

"She's not jealous, she wants to prove that Father won't treat her the way he treated me. She's trying to fool her self because she feels like Father is the only person she can trust." Mizuki said.

"Then you need to show her truth and give her someone she can really trust. Then perhaps she'll see the truth. I wouldn't have been able to do that if it weren't for Yusei." Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked, taking a sit at the table.

"I come from a family of dragon demons. People who are magic users with restoritive powers. However, we also have powers over all the elements. I used to believe that power was the only thing I needed. I was afraid of trusting people and thought I didn't need anyone because I was powerful. That is until I met Yusei, he and Crow showed me true friendship after I was down for the count." Jack said.

"How did you all meet?" Mizuki asked.

"I used to believe in what I thought, my clans leader, my Uncle, was doing. He said the demons who were destorying the peace between humans and our kind needed to be punished. That it was up to us to right the wrong doing. One day, I was sent to scout the city. That's when I met Yusei, he came after me, reconizing my dragon demon scent. I didn't understand why until after our fight, and Yusei realized I had no idea of what was truly going on."

"What happened?" Mizuki asked.

"Well..." Jack started, going into his story.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back/_

_The rain fell hard on both Yusei and Jack as stood facing one another in an ally. Both could see their breathes as they panted heavely, tried from their recent battle. Stratches and cut were on both of their faces. Neither one of them letting their gaurd down. Yusei then took a deep breath and relaxed his body. Getting out of his fighting stance. Jack was confussed as to why until Yusei spoke._

_"Your a good and honnorable fighter. Not like the other dragon demons I've fought with in the past month. Are you not following Goodwin's plan?"_

_"What does my Uncle have to do with this?" Jack asked._

_"You really don't know? Goodwin is making life hell for half demons and humans. He wants to turn this city into a paradise where dragon demons rule over everything." Yusei explained._

_"What?! That's a lie! Goodwin plans to get of evil demons who are hurting the innocent! So that demons and humans can continue to live in peace!" Jack exclaimed._

_"That's the front he using. In truth, he's gonna make humans, half breeds and full demons who aren't dragon types slaves once the police are out of way and strong demons join him. He plans to take over this whole city! And he's not gonna stop until he controls the whole world." Yusei explained._

_"Why should I believe you?!" Jack yelled._

_It was then that a group of small of kids came out from their hiding place behined a wall. They were shaking in fear just at the site of Jack. He tried to apperoach them but they just backed away in fear._

_"I don't understand. Their afraid of me?" Jack asked._

_"Goodwin has been targeting kids to use them as sacrafices for his magic rituals." Yusei answered._

_"What!?" Jack asked._

_"Dragon demons have been coming down for a month, trying to kidnap more since he since ran out of prisioners. I've been trying to stop him, but I know I can't do it alone. What your Uncle has planned is major." Yusei said._

_"And it sounds like he's been lying to me just to keep me out of the way! I don't beileve this! I'm going to confront Goodwin myself!" Jack said, about to walk off._

_"Wait!" Yusei said._

_"Maybe you can't stop him, but I can! I'm a full dragon demon!" Jack said._

_"With the spells he's been casting on himself to make him stronger, even your powers alone won't be enough. Let's work together, we'll better chance that's way." Yusei offered._

_"I still don't fully believe your stories true. Why should I work with a half breed like you?" Jack asked._

_"Because it doesn't make you better than others if your a full demon or what kind of demon you are. Even if you were human or half, what matters is what we do with our lives not how were born. I plan to live my life to truly keep this city safe. For human, half breeds and demons. If you still want to fight for that cause, you can start by helping me." Yusei said, offering his hand._

_Jack stood there for a moment. Unsure if he should trust this wolf or not. Yet by the look in his eyes, Jack could somehow sence that he wasn't lying. His eyes softened and lowered his voice before he spoke._

_"You, haven't yet told me your name."_

_"Yusei Fudo. And you are?" Yusei asked._

_"Jack Atlas." Jack answered, while excepting Yusei's handshake._

_(End Flash Back)_

* * *

><p>"Yusei helped me to see the truth about Goodwin, and I gained a deep bond of friendship with both him and Crow. Together we stopped Goodwin and created '<em>Enforcers'. <em>So that no one would ever try to accomplish what my Uncle tried to do." Jack said as he finished his cup of coffee.

"Wow...You were able to fight against Goodwin because you trusted each other and worked together." Mizuki said.

"Yes, but only because Yusei reached out to me. And now your gonna have to reach out to Yuki, if you truly want to help her." Jack said.

"Yeah, but I'm just not sure if I can." Mizuki said.

"You can." Jack said.

He then used his power to pick a rose from the garden and have it float in front of Mizuki. She took the rose and smiled as Jack let it fall into her hands.

"Your stronger than you think you are Mizuki. Keep that in mind whenever you have doubts." Jack said.

"Thank you, Jack. Your a good friend." Mizuki said.

"I try to be. I know I can seem rough on the outside, but my friends are very important to me. And your one of them, Mizuki." Jack confessed.

"You mean it?" Mizuki asked.

"Of course. Especially after the way you tried to protect Yusei." Jack said.

"He's given me alot and is a good friend. All of you are. I would anything to protect you guys." Mizuki said.

"Your a good person Mizuki. Why your Father thinks your worthless is beyond me." Jack said.

"Hey you guys! You hungry?" Crow called out from the back door.

"Coming!" Mizuki said as she went ahead inside with Jack tailing behined her.

Jack smiled as Mizuki walked inside. Knowing that she would have the heart and courge to take down her father's plan. No matter how hard it might be to over come.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Nice! I can do alot with where this is going! Revewi please!<strong>


	12. Melting the icy heart

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey there! Happy halloween all! Here's Chapter 12 as a treat! Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Yuki kept getting one surprized after another when she woke up the next day. The first thing she did was go with Maria to the spare closet to get some new clothes. Yuki took off her dirty white dress and bow and changed into a bule shirt with double zero's like a sport jersey. Along with white shorts, pink sneakers and a red headband to keep her bangs out of her face.<p>

After some new clothes, Maria took Yuki outside to introduce her to everyone. Yuki was shocked at seeing all the kids playing outside. They seemed so innocent and at peace. From what Kaimiya told her, all humans including children were all responible for the world becoming as bad as it is. Yet Yuki couldn't see how they were at fault, they didn't seem to be doing anything wrong.

Yuki was shook from her thoughts when a ball rolled up to her feet. She looked down at the object and picked it up as a boy who seemed about 12 years old run up her. He had spikey brown hair with orange eyes. He wore a bule and white shirt with red shorts and black sneakers. The boy had a warm smile on his face as he apperoached Yuki.

"Hey, can I have that back, please?" The boy asked, holding out his hand for the ball.

"Sure." Yuki said with a straight face as she handed the ball back to him.

"Thanks, hey are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before." The boy asked.

"This is Yuki. She came here last night. Yuki, this is Kai. He's kinda like the leader here." Maria said, giving the introducions.

"Nice to meet ya! " Kai said, holding out a hand in greeting.

Yuki reached out slowly, but didn't take Kai's hand. She wasn't sure if getting close to people would be a good idea. Before she could think anymore on it, Kai took Yuki's hand and shook it. Surprizing her with his greeting and a goofy smile. Maria and Kai then took Yuki around play ground. They showed her kick ball, dodge ball, hopscotch and other games.

Then they showed the huge jungle gym, where kids could hang on the bars, slide, swing and other things.

"You want to try the monkey bars, Yuki?" Maria asked.

"How do they work?" Yuki asked.

"It's not hard, you just go from one bar to the other using your hands." Maria said, imateing a climbing motion.

Yuki walked up the front and climbed up to the first bar. After putting both hands on the bar, Yuki let her feet drop. She then hung there, having no idea what to do next. She looked down at Maria and kai who looked up at Yuki with consern.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Maria asked.

"Did ya get stuck?" Kai asked.

"What do I do now?" Yuki asked.

Making Maria and Kai laughed. Not to be mean, it was just funny and surprizing at how she wasn't scared. Yuki looked at them confussed until Kai spoke.

"You have climb across the bars with your hands. From one bar to the other. First your left hand, then your right. Either or, doesn't matter." Kai explained.

Yuki nodded and tried to go across. She let go of the bar she was holding with one hand and used it to reach for the next bar. Her other hand followed and soon she made it all the way across without falling. As Yuki climbed down from the other side, Maria and Kai ran up to her. Maria hugged Yuki while Kai placed a hand on her shoulder. Yuki was confussed as to why til she looked at the smiles on their faces.

"That was great!" Maria said pulling back.

"Yeah, I've never seen anybody make it all the way across. Those monkey bar's stretch really far, and it's even cooler cause it was your first time." Kai complamented.

Yuki suddenly felt strange. She never felt this kind of warmth before from anyone. It seemed the same as when Yusei and Mizuki were together, but different. It was as if something was filling up inside her. Like a hole inside her was no longer there. Something about the feeling was strange, yet it seemed right somehow. Suddenly Yuki wanted to try more. To try things she hadn't done yet.

"Yuki, you want to try a game of Basket Ball next?" Maria asked.

"Alright." Yuki answered with a true smile on her face as her eyes lost the cold look they had once before.

"Yeah!" Kai cheered.

"Then come on! Let's go!" Maria said, pulling Yuki along with them.

Never had Yuki felt the way she did on that day before. She played, laughed and talked with the other kids. All the while, enjoying herself greatly. It was as if something had bloomed in Yuki's heart. Like meeting these people and seeing this experince had given her a sence of freedom. Along with a sence of hope.

At the end of the day after dinner, Maria, Kai and Yuki went to get ice cream. The strawberry flavor was cold and sweet, and Yuki had never eaten something so wonderful before. The three of them sat on the river bank to enjoy their treat while watching the sunset. Eating in silence until Kai spoke up.

"Hey, Yuki. Your gonna stay for while right?"

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"Well, the three of us seem to make a good team. So I was hoping that you'll be sticking around, at least for a while. I think we'd be great friends." Kai said.

"Yeah! Then maybe the three of us could travel together when we grow up!" Maria suggested.

"Now your talking!" Kai agreed.

"Friends?" Yuki asked.

Not because she was confussed, but because she was so surprized that they trusted her so quickly. Both Kai and Maria look at Yuki with unsure faces.

"You mean, we're friends? Even though you don't know who I am or where I come from?" Yuki asked.

"Why should that matter? Your here now, and your stuck with us! Cause once Maria and I decided your our friend, there's no returns!" Kai said while placing an arm around Yuki's shoulder.

"That's right, and besides the teachers looking for us we're on our own. So we gotta stick together, cause we're all family." Maria said, placing an arm around Yuki's shoulders as well.

Yuki smiled and cried tears of happiness. She now knew what was missing before and why it was gone. Because she finally understood the feelings of love and friendship.

Along with how wonderful they both can be.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Wow, Yuki's learning to have a soft side! Things are gonna get interesting from here! Reveiw please!<strong>


	13. My friends are my power

**SOTP: Hey guys! I was making chapter 13 so long that I decided spilt it! So now I have two to show ya! Yay! Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>When they got back it already dark. It was time for everyone to clean up their toys, brushed their teeth and go to bed.<p>

Yuki laid quitely in the bed of a seperate room she was given for the night. Happy yet confussed at the same time. Her Father said humans were horrible and ungrateful creatures. Who only want for themselves. Yet somehow the people here were so different from what she was told. At that thought, Yuki went back to what Mizuki said before.

(_Father cares only for himself! He will stop at nothing to get what he wants and destroy anything that's in his way!)_

"If that's true, then why did Father bring me to life? What does he plan to do if I don't come back?" Yuki asked.

"He'll just replace you. It wouldn't be the first time he's done it, apparently." Said a voice.

Yuki sat up straight in bed at the sound of the voice. Summoning her sword should she have to fight.

"Show yourself!" Yuki demanded.

Coming into the light was Crow with his hands up as if to say, 'don't shoot'. He had a remorseful look on his face as he lowered his hands.

"How did you get in here, bird demon?" Yuki asked.

"The name is Crow and I came in through window a while back. I watched you earlier today playing with those two other kids. I wasn't sure at first, but then I noticed the pendent on your neck. So I decided to keep an eye on ya. Making sure that you weren't causing trouble." Crow explained.

"If your here to finish your pay back, then leave. I won't put the people who have nothing to do with my Father's plan in danger." Yuki said bluntly.

"You might think these people are not apart of his plan, but your father wants to destory any trace of human life. Kids are no exception. He's not gonna care if their apart of his plan or not." Crow said.

Which made Yuki gasp. Realising that he was right.

"Sounds like your having a change of heart. Don't worry, I'm not here to fight, I'm here to talk. You looked like you were really happy with those kids today. Pretty sure it was first I've seen a smile on that face of yours. You know when my parents died, Yusei and his Dad were the only family I had. No one else could ever really except me for I am but them." Crow said.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"I had a good friend once in high school. Her name was Saki and I liked her, alot. More than just a friend, but one day Yusei and I got called on a mission after school, and Saki followed us. Once she found out that was half demon, she freaked. Saying that was a monster, like the one who killed her brother. I tried to explain things to her but..." Crow paused.

"But what?" Yuki asked.

Becoming interested in Crow's story. Crow took a deep breath before he continued.

"She called me a freak of nature. Saying that I might as well have been the one who killed her brother. She then pulled out a knife, and gave me this scare on my right arm. I never heard from Saki again after that. And deep down I don't think I'll ever get over it. But Yusei's friendship at least helped to dull the pain." Crow explained.

Yuki felt a certain sadness hearing Crow's story. She couldn't understand why, but she felt like she wanted to help Crow. Being careful, Yuki placed a hand on Crow's shoulder. Crow was surprised when he looked in Yuki's eyes to see sadness and sympathity. Something that he didn't think she had.

"I am...sorry for what happened." Yuki said softly with uncertainty.

"You don't have to be. That wasn't your fault." Crow said.

"But isn't that what someone says when they feel sorry for a person?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks. I never expected you to feel to sympathy towards an enemy." Crow commented.

"I don't know...who my enemy is anymore. I've been feeling so uncertain since I came here." Yuki said.

"Cause it's something your not used too. But I think you like having friends and doing fun things, right?." Crow asked, placing a hand on Yuki's head to slightly ruffle her hair.

"Yes, I think I do." Yuki said with a small smile.

"Then why don't you quit with your Father's plan and team up with us? I often help out here, so you could see your friends anytime you wanted." Crow offered.

"Because Father brought me to life. And I owe that life to him, so I must serve his wishes." Yuki said.

"No you don't! Like Mizuki said, your Father just wants to use you as a slave. A true parent wants you to be happy and to enjoy life. Just because he brought you to life doesn't mean you owe him. Do you want to have to destory this place and the people you met here?" Crow asked.

"No. I don't. I...want to keep the people and memories I have from them safe. But...if I betray Father, then I'll be alone. And I don't want that either! I'm scared to face him!" Yuki said, crying softly.

"That's not true, you'll have us. And you'll have your friends, plus you'll have Mizuki." Crow said.

"Mizuki?" Yuki said.

"Yeah, I know you started off on the wrong foot, but now you see why she was sold. It wasn't because she herself was weak, it's because your Father wasn't getting what he wanted from her. Maybe you two can learn to work together, plus she is kind of your sister." Crow said.

Yuki thought for moment about what Crow said and how Mizuki was willing to protect Yusei when he was in danger. She then finally understood why. Because Yusei helped Mizuki when she needed it and Mizuki was willing to do the same for him. Yet Mizuki wasn't helping Yusei because he saved her, it was because she trusted him as her friend. Something clicked in Yuki's mind the moment she realised that.

Her mind then went back to when Mizuki gave her that message. She then got up from the bed and went to the next room. Maria and Kai were fast sleep in their own beds with some of the other kids. Yuki watched them in silence. Knowing that the same friendship between Yusei and Mizuki was given to her by those two.

"What is it?" Crow asked as he came around the corner.

"I think I understand now. The difference between a daughter and a slave. The difference is love. I realise now that Father never once looked at me as a daugther, only as a weapon. But, I'm not a weapon. Am I?" Yuki asked.

"No. You have thoughts, feelings, wants and needs just like people. True you had to learn about your emotions, but you do have them. Weapons don't, cause their just objects." Crow explained.

"That's how my Father sees Mizuki and I isn't it? As objects to do his bidding." Yuki said.

"Right, now you get it." Crow answered with a smile.

"I want...I want to stop him. It's not fair how he treats people. And it's not right that he wants sacrafice all these lives for his cause." Yuki said.

"That's right. So, your absolutely sure that you want to team up with us?" Crow asked, bending down to Yuki's level to look her in the eye.

"Yes, I want to protect them." Yuki said, meaning her friends fast asleep.

"Well, alright then! Get changed and pack your stuff! I'll tell the others what's going on." Crow said.

Yuki nodded and went back to her room. Changing out of the long pink night shirt she was wearing and back into her white dress with matching ribbon. She then noticed a small green backpack in the corner of the room. As Yuki began packing the clothes giving to her inside, she heard a voice call to her. Yuki turned to find Maria and Kai standing in the door way with confussed looks on their faces.

"Yuki? What's wrong? Are you leaving?" Maria asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid I have to go for a while." Yuki answered.

"But I thought you said you wanted to stay with us." Kai said.

"I do, and I'm coming back. There's just something that I need to take care of. I hope you can understand." Yuki said.

"Is there something we can do to help?" Maria asked.

"No, it's dangerous. I'm glad for your concern, really. I'm truly grateful for your friendship. But there are demons running about, and the man who is my Father is the cause of it. I have to stop him."

"But how can you stop him?" Kai asked.

Yuki was about to answer when shards of ice began to shoot them through the window. Maria and Kai got down the floor screaming in fear, but were surprized when Yuki put up a barrier to protect them. The ice stopped and she let down the barrier before turning back to Maria and Kai. Ashamed, knowing that they might shun her for what she is.

"Yuki? Are you a-" Kai was about to ask when Yuki cut him off.

"I'm a demon, born from science and the D.N.A of a forbidden angel. My Father, Tomoe Kaimiya created me to wipe out the human race. However, my powers became weak and father has yet to try and contact me. Since I met you two, I can't stand the thought of going through with my father's plan. I'm going to fight him, help protect everyone that lives in this city."

"Yuki..." Maria whispered. Amazed by her bravery.

"If you wish me to not come back I understand." Yuki said after a moment of slience.

"What?!" Kai asked.

"I don't blame you for hating me, I am a demon. But the truth is that I'm not really what I am anymore." Yuki said sadly as her hung head in shame.

Kai stood up from kneeling on the floor, walked over to Yuki and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. Yuki looked up and was surprized to see understanding in Kai's eyes. The boy then took a deep breath before speaking.

"Yuki, listen to me. As far as were conserned, your not a demon. Your father is for treating you like trash, but your not. Maybe you did some things that your not proud of, but what matters is now. You protected us and were willing to tell the truth instead of hiding your secret. That proves that your willing to trust us and that we can trust you. Your not a demon or a human, Yuki. Your our friend." Kai said.

"Really?" Yuki said with a surprized look on her face as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yeah, plus if your were a demon, you'd be scary. And your not scary, Yuki. In fact your the first real friend I've ever had besides Kai since I came here." Maria said as she walked up to them.

"So go get your old man and show'em who's boss!" Kai said.

"We'll be waiting for you when you come back." Maria said.

"You, mean it?" Yuki asked.

"Promise." The two kids said at once.

Yuki was moved that she could have burst with joy. Not only did she find true friends, but they understood and excepted her who she was. Yuki cried in happiness and hugged the two close to her. Feeling an overwhelming sence of strenght from the love her friends had given her. Maria and Kai smiled as they embraced Yuki in return. Happy that they could be there for her.

Just then, a powerful roar came from outside. A second later, Crow ran in the room with a big gash on his arm. The three kids went to his aid as he fell to the floor panting like crazy.

"Crow, what's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"I-ice demon, the size of a house outside. That's what's wrong. He says he's here to destroy you, Yuki." Crow explained.

"What?!" Kai and Maria said together.

"Destroy me? Father's not even wasting time, is he?" Yuki asked.

"Apperently not." Crow said.

Just then the pendent around Yuki's neck began to glow and her Father's voice spoke.

"_My dear Yuki, I'm disappointed in you. You were doing so well, and then you had to go soft due to that useless emotion. Ah, well. Your powers weren't enough, anyway. There's always more where you came from."  
><em>  
>"Father, what your doing is wrong! How could you use me to hurt these people!? They haven't done anything to harm you. How can you treat innocent people like their your tools?!" Yuki asked.<p>

_"That's all humans are, Yuki. Tools being used in god's selfish game. But When this is over, I shall be god. And have the true power of the forbidded angels at my command. You can still join me if wish, all you have to do is wipe out the humans in that orphange. Then I shall give you redemption." _Kaimiya said.

"I will be your slave, no longer. I have found my true perpouse." Yuki said, placing her pendent on ground and summoning her ice sword.

"_Yuki, don't do this. Betraying me will get you no where." _Kaimiya said.

"I'll take my chances. Goodbye, father." Yuki said as she struck her pendent hard with her ice sword, breaking it in tow peices.

"_Yuki!-Fizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." _Kaimiya called out before the pendent was destoryed.

"That's telling him kid." Crow complamented.

Just then the ice demon howled again before sending a strong cold wind across the area. Yuki quickly closed the window and placed a barrier around the room.

"Crow, stay here and keep an eye on the others. I've put up a barrier in here and in the next room so everyone here will be safe. I'll go outside and take of this demon." Yuki said.

"You sure?" Crow asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Yuki said as she turned to leave the room.

"Good luck Yuki." Maria said.

"Kick his butt!" Kai encourged.

"Thank you." Yuki said with a smile before leaving.

She then walked down the hallway to go face the demon that came for her. Yuki vowed to herself to make up for the sins she made as she walked down the stairs to the exit. To make ammends for those she hurt, and to protect the ones who showed her the true meaning of life.

Yuki exited the orphange to come face to face with a ten foot ice demon that rembled a dragon with feathery wings. He was an ice bule color with gold horns that were sharp and could easily perice anything or anyone. His claws were burning with an icy bule flame and his eyes were sliver with a cold glare. The dragon howled loudly with rage in his voice before he spoke.

"_Yuki, you failed your mission to kill the former daughter of the Master. Not only that, you dared to betray him for a foolish thing like friendship. You know full well that you must be killed as punishment." _

"No, I'm afraid you have it backwards. Father is the one who betrayed me. And I was betraying myself by doing his bidding just for his false affections. But now I see the truth, and I'm going to stand against Father and fight to protect those who have shown me the way! I suggest you back down. I know full well that dispite your size, you have no real powers that stand a chance against me." Yuki said.

"_Fool! If you wish to stand against the future ruler of earth, then say your last words!" _The dragon howled before charging at Yuki.

Yuki grabbed both horns of the dragon and stopped him from ramming them both into the orphenage. The dragon pushed harder, making Yuki grunt as she stood her ground trying to push back. Suddenly the voices of Kai, Maria and all the kids were cheering. Telling Yuki to not give up and to fight onward. As everyone continued to support her, Yuki couldn't help but feel a new strength flow through her body.

"I will not...let you, HURT THEM!" Yuki cried as purple, pink like energy quickly surrounded her.

Giving her the strenght to push the dragon half way across the area. No sooner had the dragon tried to get back up, did Yuki begin an onsault of attacks.

Holding nothing back as she fought to defend her friends.

(_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone.  
>You shine It when I'm alone<em>

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
>And dreaming when they're gone.<em>

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
>Calling, calling, calling home...<em>

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
>You shine It when I'm alone...)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Good grife, long chapter. I had hard time finding the right song for this chapter. For some reason, this one stuck out. Well, I hope you like this! Reveiw please!<strong> 


	14. Exceptance and plan of attack

**SOTP: Hey guys! Took awhile to update this, huh? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Yuki attacked the ice demon relentlesy with one attack after the next. No matter how the demon tried to attack, Yuki was faster than the blink of an eye. She easily dogged an ice spear thrown at her and counter attacked with a fire orb. Yuki was putting all of her strength into Damaging the dragon greatly as he cried out in pain. While he was discrated, Yuki took the chance to get to the demons weak spot.<p>

She quickly made a sword out of steel and combined it with fire before slamming it into the dragon's chest. Making him gasp before he fell to the ground. Blood spilled onto the ground and Yuki did a back flip off of the dragon's body. Yuki walked up to the dragon's face as he laid there, glaring at her in anger. His voice was weak as he panted from his wounds while spoke.

"_You've ...chosen...the wrong side...you think...the world will except you...once it finds out...that your nothing more than a monster?"_

"If the world turns against me, I know now that will have people on my side. And I will continue to fight like I always have." Yuki said with strenght in her words.

Ending the demon's life with a final strike. Yuki then turned around to see her friends and all the kids running up to her. With Crow tailing behind them slowly due to his wound. He smiled at Yuki, glad that she decided to join their side. Maria tackled Yuki with a big hug while Kai gave her a thumbs up. Glad that Yuki was safe and amazed at how she defeated the demon so easily.

Yuki smiled as she returned the embrace. Knowing that in her heart, she made the right choice. For these people would not abandon her like her Father did. Through them, she had learned the true meaning of love and what it ment to care for someone. It was a lesson that Yuki would never forget. The power of friendship was greater than any she could imagine.

"Yuki that was awesome!" Maria said as she let go.

"Yeah! The way you dogged and attacked like that was amazing!" Kai agreed.

"Thank you. But I am only glad that you and the others are safe. I've just realized something. Having all of you around me, I no longer need my father. Your very special and I'm glad that I met you." Yuki said.

A smile on her face as Crow walked up to her.

"That what it means to have friends and family. People who except for who you are." Crow said.

"Yes, your right." Yuki agreed.

"Well, we've got one heck of a battle ahead of us. You ready to go, kid?" Crow asked.

"Your gonna leave already?" Maria asked with a sad look on her face.

"She has too, Maria. More of those demons are gonna come back here if she stays. And Yuki wants to protect us. So she has to take care of them first before she comes back. Right Yuki?" Kai asked.

"Yes, but I will come back soon. So please don't be sad." Yuki said with a smile.

Maria gave Yuki one more hug to say goodbye and Kai gave her a smile while giving her bag to her. After saying goodbye, Yuki and Crow left the orphenge to head back to '_Enforcers'. _Yuki felt nervous as she held onto Crow while they road on his bike back. Knowing that because of what she had done, that everyone else would not be as forgiving as Crow was. Still, she knew she had to try.

Crow understood how she felt for he also knew how everyone was going to react to seeing Yuki.

(_Man, I sure hope Yusei doesn't kill me for this.) _

Crow thought as the first raise of the sun shined through the buildings in the city. When he and Yuki arrived, Crow told her to stay outside until he came for her. Once he gathered everyone and explained the situtation, Yusei was surprized to say the least. Jack however nearly blew a nerve after hearing that Crow brought Yuki back with him.

"Are you out of your ever loving mind, Crow?! Did you forget what that girl almost did to Yusei and Mizuki?! What she was planning to do to thousands of other people?!"

"Calm down, Jack. Crow, you said that Yuki defeated the dragon that was after her, all by herself?" Yusei asked after Jack had his tanterum.

"That's right. Yuki betrayed her Father after making some friends at the orphenage. I watched her all day, she didn't hurt anyone. And after talking with her, I noticed a big change. This kid wants nothing to do with her father's twisted plan anymore. Except to bring it down." Crow explained.

"Maybe what we said actually got through to her." Mizuki said.

"Don't be so opimistic, she nearly killed you and Yusei!" Jack said.

"And she could have killed all those kids and Crow, but she didn't!" Mizuki argued.

"Hey, Mizuki. Don't sell me so short. I could have beaten her if I had too. Look, I know it's hard to believe, but just give Yuki a chance. She wants to help, plus she could be an asset. She know's Kaimiya's weak spots and the in's and out's of his lair. With her, we can hit him where it hurts!" Crow said.

"You have a good point, Crow. Having Yuki on our side would be helpful. But are you sure she's willing to join us?" Yusei asked.

"Look, I know it's easy to right people off. Call them a monster, or weird just because their different or cause of something they've done. But people can and do change. Yuki wants a chance to do that. Underneth all the powers and brainwashed messeging, there's a little girl in there who only wants exceptance. Why else was she fighting so hard to being with?" Crow said.

"Crow's right. Deep down, I think Yuki knew that she would sooner or later get thrown away just like I did. That's why she was trying so hard to please Father. But when she realized that what Father was doing was wrong, she gave up on him. And protected the children she made friends with. Even though she knew she might not have anyone to turn to." Mizuki said.

"Your right, as much as it pain's me to argee, we'll have to give her chance. We can't just throw her out without even trying, we'd be as bad as the demons if we did." Jack said.

"Alright then, it's decided. We'll let Yuki join the team." Yusei said.

* * *

><p>After everyone agreed, Mizuki went out front to get Yuki. She found her bent down in front of a rose bush. Watching the butterflies as they went from one bud to the other. Yuki seemed confused, for she had never seen butterflies before. However she was taken by their beauty and found the roses to be just as lovely. Mizuki could have easily mistaken her for a normal little girl by the way she was acting.<p>

Not wanting to startle her, Mizuki walked up slowly towards Yuki. Being careful, since she hadn't forgotten what Yuki had done. Once Mizuki was close enough, Yuki turned to face her before turning back to the rose bush. Mizuki spoke gently, trying to let her know that she wanted to be her friend.

"Hello, Yuki."

"Hello." Yuki said back not taking her eyes off the bush.

Just when Mizuki was about to give up, Yuki spoke to her again.

"I'm sorry. I know I have no right to come here after what I did to you and Yusei. But I want to help stop Father in his quest. You were right, you know? When said there was a differenice between a daughter and a slave. I couldn't see that til I watched you sacrafice yourself to protect Yusei. I realize now that emotion you spoke of, called 'love'. It really is something worth fighting for. Be it for a friend, or loved one."

Mizuki smiled and sat down next to Yuki. Realizing that Crow was right. She truly had learned and only wanted a second chance. Mizuki softly placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder. Making her turn towards Mizuki with a surprized face when she looked at her smile. Mizuki's eyes were filled with forgiveness. Something that Yuki wasn't expecting from her.

"You don't have to be sorry, Yuki. The fact that you realized what you did was wrong and that you want a chance to make it right, proves your a good person. You have my trust. And promise that if you trust me, we can stop father together." Mizuki said.

"You truly mean that? Your willing to give me another chance after what I've done?" Yuki asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course. After all, we are pretty much sisters. Aren't we?" Mizuki asked.

Yuki broke down and wrapped her arms around Mizuki. Feeling overjoyed by being excepted by Mizuki. Who returned her embrace and place her face onto Yuki' head. The three men who watched from the living room window, smiled. Feeling that they could truly except Yuki now, since she was excepted by Mizuki.

After apologizes and proper introductions, everyone helped get Yuki settled in. The group then came together to think up a plan to take out Kaimiya in the office.

"Father explained to me, that he has three major projects he's working on. The first is a soda company he owns, called 'ZIP'. For now, the factory is closed because their working on adding new ingredents to the formula. Those ingredents include blood, toxicens, skin cells from demons and other things. Their spiking it so that once humans drink it, they won't stop. And it'll slowly rot their minds." Yuki explained.

"So their pretty much making lobotomy in a can." Crow said.

"Another good reason for me to stick to coffee." Jack commented.

"The next place his owns is a dance club. Devil's Daimond's. Father is using it as a safe heaven for demon's and to store his experiments uderground."

"What is he trying to achive with these experiments?" Yusei asked.

"Turn humans into demons. He plans to use the failed ones for food for large demons to give them power." Yuki answered.

"This guy has gone bloody mad. He thinks he's god or something." Jack said.

"The final project still in production is the White Darkness Network news tower. WDN for short. It's not up yet, but father wants to use the tower to brain wash the humans. Creating the illusion that demons don't existe. Demons will be able to walk around freely, do as they wish, and the humans won't even be aware of them. They could kill hundereds and people will believe that nothing is wrong." Yuki explained.

"So he's doing all of this to turn the world into a paradise for demons where the humans are nothing but source of food for them. That's just sick!" Crow said.

"We need to stop Kaimiya and these projects before any of them get off the ground." Jack said.

"So how do we go about doing that Yuki?" Yusei asked.

"To destory Father, we need to first get his attention. The manor is crawling with demon grauds, we'll be exgusted before we even get to face Father. We have to lure him out to fight him." Yuki answered.

"Kaimiya is very impulsive and petty. Dispite his calm appearence, he has a hot tempure and his anger knows no bounds." Mizuki explained

"So if we hit him in these three places that are the core to his plans, Father will stop hiding behind his demons and face us." Yuki said.

"Okay, so to kill Kaimiya, we need to lure him away from his demon infested Manor. That way we can face him head on without worrying about interferance." Jack said.

"And we lure him out, by taking out ZIP, Devil's Daimonds, and WDN, to piss him off." Crow said.

"That's correct." Yuki said.

"Alright then. We'll split up to take out each project at once. Who wants to do what? " Yusei asked.

"Crow and I can take out the ZIP factory. I was shown the bule prints, so I can be a guide." Yuki suggested.

"That okay with you Crow?" Yusei asked.

"Fine by me. I think the kid and I can work well together." Crow said, making Yuki smile.

"I'll take the news tower. It's still in production, so I can handel it on my own." Jack said.

"Alright, then Mizuki and I will take out Devil's Daimonds. That alright with you?" Yusei asked Mizuki.

"Sure, I've actually been there, so I can lead you the under ground chamber." Mizuki answered.

"Alright, tomarrow we'll take out Kaimiya's plans and then destroy him." Yusei said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to prepare for the battle ahead.

Hoping that they were ready for the hell they would have to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Wow! Long one! But you guys deserve it. Please leave reveiws! And get ready cause the next few chapters are gonna be wild!<strong>


	15. The wonder of having you in my life

**SOTP**:**What is up, peeps! Chapter 15! Whoo!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, the team was getting prepared for their attack on Tomoe Kaimiya's projects. Crow checking all his equipment, making sure they were working and had enough power. Jack was helping Yusei with the weapons. They had to be sure they had enough ammo and that the guns wouldn't jam. Yuki were doing some training to work on her powers. Yusei had Mizuki to go under cover and do some shopping.<p>

Looking for extra suppiles for the team. Mizuki also decided to get some new clothes for Yuki. She came back after an hour and went to see Yusei first to let him know she was safe. After giving the suppiles to him and Jack, Mizuki put the clothes for Yuki in her room. She left a note for Yuki to try the clothes on and went to the kitchen. There, Mizuki found Crow making curry for dinner and a bunch of rice balls.

"Oh hey Mizuki. Good thing your back. I was getting worried." Crow said.

"Yusei wouldn't have sent me if he thought it was too dangerous. Besides, Father wants nothing to do with me." Mizuki said.

"Still, try to be careful. Like I said, your family. And I don't want anything bad to happen to happen to you." Crow said.

Making Mizuki smile warmly.

"Thanks, I'm happy to hear that Crow. So, what's with the rice ball marathon?" Mizuki asked.

"Oh, well I thought since were gonna be fighting all day, I should pack some of these and some water for us. Something for us to snack on if we get a break to help keep us going." Crow explained.

"You want some help?"

"Sure! I can always use help from my best sue cheif!" Crow said excepting Yuki's offer.

After helping with the food, Mizuki went to get Yuki for dinner. Yuki allowed Mizuki to come in after she knocked and Mizuki walked in to see Yuki dressed in one of the outfits she bought. Yuki wore a skin tight, long sleeved pink shirt with a jean jacket and black shorts with white shocking. Yuki also wore black sneakers and had her hair was tied back with a yellow hair tie in a pony tail.

Mizuki smiled as she walked inside. She was gald that Yuki was wearing the clothes she picked out.

"Hey Yuki! You look good. Do you like the clothes I got for you?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes. They feel more comfertable than my old clothes. They'll be better for fighting too because their not so confining. " Yuki said.

"Well, good. I'm glad. Oh, yeah. I got something else for you, too. Here." Mizuki said, holding out a small gold pendent in the shape of a circle.

"This is a locket. You put someone's picture inside that's very close to you. That way you can always keep them by side. When this is over, we'll get a camera and take a photo of your friends and put it inside."

Yuki held the necklace in her hand. Gazing at it with warmth and wonder in her eyes. Kaimiya might have given her clothes and what she needed, but she was never given something meaningful before. It made her feel special then looked up at Mizuki with a questioning look on her face.

"I can have this?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. This locket is now something that belongs to only you. And having something special like that is important. So always keep this close to you,okay?" Mizuki asked as she was bent down in front Yuki.

Yuki smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Great. Now then, dinner should be ready soon. Come down whenever your ready." Mizuki said.

Mizuki turned to leave when she felt two small arms wrap around her waist. Mizuki turn looked down to see Yuki hugging her tightly while crying in happiness.

"Yuki?"

"I'm sorry. I'm still having a hard time understanding all these emotions. Thank you so much for this." Yuki said.

Mizuki smiled and returned Yuki's embrace. Holding her tightly as the small girl soaked up all the love Mizuki was giving her.

"Your welcome. It's okay, Yuki. I promise, I'll help you figure them out. We all will." Mizuki said softly.

The two then smiled at each other and headed down stairs to eat.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone went to bed early at 7:30 so they would be ready to strike at dawn.<p>

Mizuki woke up at 11:45 P.M, unable to go back to sleep with the many thoughts rattling around in her mind. Thoughts about her former father, and how much danger she would be putting her friends in by letting them help her fight. Mizuki was starting to doubt if this was the right thing to do. On the one hand, she was grateful that they all cared enough to help.

Then again, could Mizuki really allow them to get hurt because of her? Mizuki felt scared and sad at the thought that her friends would get hurt or be used against her. She started to think about going to fight on her own. If Mizuki did that, at least the others would be safe. could she really take her father on all by herself? All of these things continued to race around in her mind as the mintues ticked on.

Giving up on trying to go back to sleep after 20 minutes, Mizuki deicided to go to the libaray to find something to read. As she passed Yusei's room, she noticed the door was cracked open. Mizuki peeked inside to see that Yusei had fallen asleep with a book in front of him. She smiled and quitely walked inside. Mizuki turned off the bedside lamp and took the book from Yusei before covering him with the blanket.

As she turned to leave, Mizuki felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned to see Yusei smiling at her with a tried gaze.

"Can't sleep?" Yusei asked.

"Kind of. I noticed you fell asleep, so I turned your llight off and set your book on the table." Mizuki answered.

"Thank you. You didn't have too." Yusei said.

"I don't mind. I'm sorry I woke you up though."

"You didn't. I was awake just before you came in. Just dozed off a bit, is all. " Yusei explained.

"I see. I just came to check is all. Well, good night."

"Mizuki." Yusei said.

"Yes?"

"Were gonna be going up against a lot of tough enemie's and possibly your father tomorrow. Are you scared?" Yusei asked as he sat up.

"Yes, but for a different reason. Yusei, I think maybe I should go fight Father by myself tomorrow. It'll be safer for the rest of you that way." Mizuki explained.

"Why?!" Yusei asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Father's wrath is knows no bounds, and once we take out his top projects, he'll be furious. I couldn't stand it if Jack, Crow, Yuki or especailly you were hurt because of this. It probably would have been better if you just killed me when you found me. I'm grateful that you saved me, don't get me wrong. But in doing so, dragged you into this and I'm sorry." Mizuki explained.

Yusei closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He held a serious gaze as he stood up from the bed. Mizuki started to back away, thinking that Yusei was angery by what she said. Surprised when Yusei pulled her into a warm, sudden embrace. Mizuki blushed as Yusei placed his face in the crook of Mizuki's neck. Taking in her soft, sweet scent before he spoke.

"You never dragged me into anything Mizuki. I chose to save you, and decision I don't regret. I'm glad to have met you and that you've become a part of my life. Don't you feel the same way?" Yusei asked.

"Yes. I'm glad to have met you too, Yusei! I don't regret anything! I want to stay with you, and I never want leave your side." Mizuki answered as she returned the embrace.

"Then don't ever say that I should have killed you back then ever again. Because even if I knew then what I knew now or knew what was going to happen, I still would have saved you. You've become that important to me. Let's finish this fight with your Father, and come home together, alright?" Yusei asked.

"Yes. Thank you Yusei." Mizuki said as she placed her head on Yusei's chest.

Yusei smiled. He could understand Mizuki's thinking. She didn't want anyone to be hurt by her father, and willing to sacrafice herself to stop him. However, Yusei wasn't going to let that happen. For he now had a greater reason to fight than ever before. Yusei had to protect the person that was precisous to him. The one that he secretly held love for in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: AWESOME! This chapter was pretty good! Hang on to your seats! The action is gonna kick up again next chapter! Reveiw please!<strong>


	16. Breaking news

**SOTP**:**What is up, peeps! Chapter 16! Hang on to your seats! This chapter is where the action picks up full speed!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, the teams set out on their assigned tasks. Crow and Yuki headed towards the ZIP soda factory, while Jack made his way towards the WDN News tower still in production. Yusei and Mizuki decided that they would wait til night to attack the dance club. That way, they could sneak in and everyone would be to busy to notice them. So for now, they were survalince.<p>

They would watch the team from home in the mini camera's each person had on their clothes. They would also be able to keep in touch by commutancators. Jack headed towards the news tower on his bike taking the back roads through the city. He was sure he could handle this on his own. Since the tower was still being built, their shouldn't be too many demons to give him trouble.

Jack reved up his engine and picked up more speed as the wind whipped past him. He wanted to get this over and done with so he could back up Crow and Yuki if they needed it. After thrity minutes, Jack arrived at WDN news tower. Everything seemed normal as he scanned the area. The constucion site had men in bulldosers and crains lifting beams and things.

Yes, everything appeared normal, yet Jack could sence the power of a very strong demon. Hiding somewhere among the tower. Turning to his left, Jack could see a T.V van and a news reporter standing in front of the caution tape. Jack quickly told Yusei to turn on the news before listening in on the blonde haired female reporter giving her story in front of the cameras.

"We're standing here live, in front of what is soon to be WDN. White Darkness Network. This incredible sixty storie tower is said to be funded by none other than mister Tomoe Kamiya. Who plans to use the tower to create more jobs for our communtiy. And make this the top network for entertainment, advertising, and news. I'm Alice Kito, reporting the story to you, first."

(_With publicity like that, it's no wonder that people fall for his crap. I suppose that's why Mizuki never asked for help before. She knew no one would believe her when her Father is such a piller of the city.) _

Jack thought as the reporter finished her story.

"Those T.V News people never quit. Bet they don't even care about one of their own going missing." Said an old man who stood on the sidewalk across the way.

He wore a yellow kimono with sandels and his hair was white and spikey. Curious, Jack walked up to the old man to ask what he ment.

"Excuse me, may I ask you something?" Jack asked.

"Huh? Hey your one of those Enforcer fellows, aren't ya? I could tell by the pin on your jacket. The name's Yanagi. My daughter Malissa told me how you save her and my grand daugther. Thank you very much. I wish I could have thank you in person before. However these old legs don't work like they use too." Yanagi said.

"No need too. It's our job. However, I hoping you could tell me the meaning behind what you said just now." Jack said.

"Well, it happened about a two days ago. A girl in curly Q glasses was doing a news paper story on that tower being built. She said she heard rumors of demons hiding in there. She also talked to my grand daugther what the demon to attack her too. I didn't want Jenny to relive that exprince but she decided to talk the reporter. Said it might help other people be wary of demons." Yanagi explained.

"Your grand daugther is quite brave for her age." Jack complamented.

"That she is! Anyway, that reporter lady disappered as she soon as she sunk inside the tower. Haven't seen her since." Yanagi said.

"I see. Thank you." Jack said.

"Your planning on going inside that thing, aren't ya?" Yanagi asked.

"Yes, I have too. That reporter might still be alive and could need help. Plus I'm planning on taking that tower out. If I don't, demons will be allowed to run around freely and I can't let that happen." Jack said.

"Well, good luck. I have a feeling you might need it." Yanagi said as Jack turned to leave.

"Thanks, but trust me I won't." Jack said as he left.

* * *

><p>Jack walked towards the building site and waited for a chance to sneak in. Once the coast was clear, Jack ran inside. It was dark while underneth the tarp, so Jack used a little magic to create a fire ball in his hand for some light. He appeared to be in lobby. Marble floors, a cherry wood front desk and glass windows surrounded the main floor. Their was also a large television behind the front desk as well.<p>

"Well, he certainly has quite an expenisve taste. All this, and it's only the first floor. Can't imagine how much money he's put into this alone. I almost feel bad that I have to destory this place. Almost." Jack said.

Jack stayed quite as he walked around. Keeping an eye out for any demons that might try to get the jump on him. Strangely enough everything was quite, but Jack couldn't shake the feeling that a powerful demon was here. Unsure that the elevator worked, Jack took the stairs to make his way up towards the second floor. When he entered the second floor hallway, Jack gasped in shock.

The whole floor was covered in wires that were glowing green and sparkling voilently. All of them were sending power to a large forty storie genterator. Black and green energy swirled around as the tip sparked. Crackling loudly as it glowed a sickly green color. Not only that, but there were cages after cages filled with weak demons. One after the other was thrown into a back hatch on the machine.

The hatch lead to a fire that burned the demons. Using them as fuel for the generator.

"He's burning demon alive! Using them as the power source. He's insane." Jack whispered to himself.

Being a demon himself, Jack couldn't help but be sickened by what he was seeing. Not every demon was evil, some were just weak who wanted to live normally without hurting others. Even humans. The fact that Kamiya was killing weak demons and giving power to the strong ones angered Jack greatly. That just wasn't fair. Suddenly Jack heard a loud scream and looked up.

A girl with jet black jet hair and curly Q glasses was standing on a metel blacony that circled the whole room. She wore a white and bule striped shirt with a yellow pocket vest, jeans and sneakers. She also wore a camera around her neck with a pink backpack as well. The girl was surrounded by at least four or five demons with spears in hand.

Jack quickly grew his dragons wings and flew up the blacony. He drew his gun and took out all four demons at once before landing in front of the girl. Who gasped with a slight blush on her face.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked as stood up.

"Y-yeah. Thanks alot. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Jack Atlas. I'm with the demon hunting team, Enforcers. And you are?" Jack asked introducing himself.

"My names Carly. Carly Carmine. I'm with the newspaper and I'm doing an investagastion on this tower. I've been hearing rumors about cages full of demons being sent to this tower. I came to find out why. But I got caught by those demons. I've been hiding up here until was attacked. However I did find something quite shocking." Carly explains.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"See those four large wires connected to the machine? Their connected to a large, ugly looking demon that's suspended at the top of the tower." Carly said.

"You mean those demons being burned aren't the main power source?!" Jack asked.

"No, their just kicking up the power levels. The demon connected the tower is what's keeping turned on." Carly said.

"I can't believe this. So I have to take out that demon in order to shut this machine down." Jack said.

"Your gonna take it out? That thing is huge! I'm lucky it didn't spot me!" Carly said.

"I've taken out bigger before. Thanks for the information. Now I know what I'm dealing with." Jack said.

"Uh, sure. I'm glad someone isn't fallen for Tomoe Kamiya's lies. I've been trying to blow him out of the water for years!" Carly said in anger.

"Oh believe me. I have two friends who wants nothing more to see him crumble. You should get out of here while the gettings good. Their aren't anymore demons in here or the lobby." Jack said.

"Right, thanks again for all your help. I-(Growl)" Carly started.

A sudden growl from her stomach cutting off. Making her blush once more.

"Ugh, sorry. I've been in here almost three days. I was hiding in case even more demons came back." Carly explained.

"Don't apologize. You were hiding for your life. Here, take two of these with you." Jack said, pulling out two of the rice balls Crow made and handed them to her.

"You sure I can have them?" Carly asked excepting the gift.

"Sure. My friend made them. He's very good cook, although he tends to get on my nerves." Jack said.

"I don't know how to possibly thank you." Carly said.

"By not mentioning I was here in that artical your going to write. Understood?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Thank you so much Jack. Take care." Carly said as she turned and ran down the stairs of the blacony towards the exit.

Jack smiled to himself as he flew up towards the top floor. Empressed that the girl was brave enough to do what she did. Jack quickly picked up and crashed through the glass floor. He busted into a room that was rose tinted with black frames on the windows. In the middle of the room was gaintic succubus, connected to the wires as it was held up from the celing.

Just like Carly said, the demon was pumping it's fluids and energy into the machine to keep it running. Jack walked up slowly and apperouched the demon carefully. The succubus was an ugly orange, yellow and red colored mass like a catipiller in a cacoon. With disgusting bule claws and skinny arms sticking out of the side, the demon was ugly enough with out a face.

Jack smirked as looked the demon. He was sure he was going to take this demon out with no trouble what so ever.

"So, your the main power source to this demon scarfing, soon be mind control tower. I was honestly hoping for at least _'some' _challenge." Jack said in a challenging voice.

"Who do you think you are, little Dragon?" The demon asked turning to face Jack.

The demon's face was even uglier than the rest of it. Their were boils, scabs and burn marks. Along with sickly yellow green eyes, a pointed nose, and bule colored lips with sharp pointed teeth. The demon also had dirty, wispy, orange hair that stuck out. Jack was amazed that he hadn't thrown up yet.

"I don't think. I know what I am. I'm the end of your miserable life, you ugly shit shack!" Jack said.

"I doubt it! I can't be killed! I'm over three hundered years old! And dragon demons tend be delicous food items for demons like myself."

"True, many a dragon demon has fallen to a succubus. However that's because you sneak up on them, like a coward. Other wies, they would have taken you out in an istant. Just like I'm about too." Jack said.

"RAHHH!" The demon screeched before charging at Jack.

The battle was on. Jack was dodging left and right as the succubus tried to vomit posioness toxicnes onto Jack. Failing every time. Jack quickly summoned twenty fire balls at once and fired them in several different places. Hitting all of the succubuss's weak spots. Making it screamed in pain while Jack smirked. Knowing victory was in his reach. Suddenly it hit Jack that the succubus was right above the machine.

He could easily take out two birds with one stone. Jack jumped up towards the wires holding the succubus and cut them all in one swipe. The demon fell down hard through the glass floor/ceiling and landing right on top of the machine. Jack grabbed large peices of the glass and threw them towards the demon. Straight into it's heart, killing it and the machine instantly.

"Like I said, no challenge at all." Jack scoffed.

All the demons that were held captive were weak demons who had never even set foot in the city. So Jack set them free, on the condistion that they would not come back. To which they all agreed and lefted before any human could see them. After doing so, Jack placed bombs in every nook and cranny he could find in the tower. He then took he leave after setting the timer.

Once back outside, Jack found Carly standing on the sidewalk waiting for him.

"Jack! You did it!"

"Of course. Did you make it out with out any trouble?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I did." Carly said.

"Good. Hmmm, Carly, do you also have a video camera with you by chance?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, in my back pack. Why?" Carly asked.

"Because that tower is going down in twenty minutes, and I want to send Kamiya a message." Jack said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Mister Kamiya, their's something that's been sent to your inbox, that needs your attention." Kamiya's assitant informed him over the innercom.<p>

"Thank you, Mika." Kamiya said before turning on his computer.

He then noticed a video was sent to him. He clicked on it and a video popped up with Jack standing in front of the WDN tower. A sharp look in his eyes as he spoke.

_"Rolling? Alright. Tomoe Kamiya. Your plan to take over the world and making it into a demon playground will soon come to an end. Oh, yes, we know your game, and we're about to end it. So enjoy your freedom while you can. Because your fifteen minutes, will soon be up."_

As soon as Jack spoke those words, the whole tower blew up in flames and fell to the ground in peices. The workers abandoned the vechiles and headed for shelter before beams fell on top of them. In less than a second, the tower that was almost compeleted, was nothing but a pile of ruble on the ground. The video then stopped. Kamiya just sat there for a moment. Clenching his fists in anger.

Until he finally let loose a power scream.

"AHHHHHH! FOOLS! Mizuki...so you've gained friends who are powerful allies, huh? Well, don't think you will stop me. You think you have any chance against me? You dare to challenge me?! I WON'T LET YOU STOP ME! I WILL BECOME GOD!"

* * *

><p>Jack smirked to himself. Being a dragon demon, he had excellent hearing. Jack could hear Kamiya's tantrum all the way from the other side of the city.<p>

"Hmp. Well that obviously got his attention. Thanks for the help, Carly." Jack said.

"Sure. You pulled me out of that pinch and I got a great scoop too! So why not?" Carly asked.

"Well, my jobs done here." Jack said as he mounted his bike.

"You're leaving?" Carly asked.

"Yes. I've got to go check on my friends and see if they need back up." Jack answered.

"Hey, you think maybe we could meet again some time?" Carly asked.

Jack simply closed his eyes and smirked before turning to Carly to answer.

"Perhaps. Take of yourself, Carly."

With that, Jack road off. Proud that he acomplished part one of the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Whoo! That was wild! And a long one too. Can't believe I did this much in one day! Reveiw please! And hang on to your seats! The next chapters gonna be even more awesome!<strong>


	17. Soda Bomb

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 16! On a roll! Whoo! Please enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was 12:15 P.M. when Crow and Yuki arrived at the ZIP soda factory. They went to the back door and Crow picked it open for the two to enter inside. Crow pulled out a flash light and kept an eye on Yuki so he wouldn't lose her. The lobby of the factory was dark, dimly lit by T.V's on the walls. Showing promos and adds for the soda's new formula. They played on as Crow and Yuki continued to make their way forward.<p>

"_Tried of the old flavors in your life? Well then drink the new formula of a soda that's taking the world by storm! ZIP! Brightens your life and puts a pep in your step! Our newly made formula has the same great taste, with a new special ingredinant. Garentted to help weight loss and of improve energy by 60% if drunk daily."_

"Father is hoping that this project is one of the most succesful. He's counting on the humans being guilable enough to buy the story this place is trying to sell." Yuki explained.

"It's not being guilable that he expects. When your told something's true enough, your tend to believe it. My parents used to tell me that my powers were just something I would grow out of. Now that I think about it, I think they said that so I could believe I was like everybody else. They didn't want other people thinking I was monster." Crow explained as the two went up the stairs to the second floor.

"Did they tell you that?" Yuki asked.

"No, I kinda figured that out myself. My folks died in an explosion a long time ago. They were scienists, and half demons to boot. They both went through alot of grife when they were kids. I guess that's why they never told me I was half too. They didn't want me to feel pressured to keep it under control or be picked on. They wanted me to be happy." Crow said.

"What did you do after they passed?" Yuki asked.

"Yusei's Dad took me in. Part of it was out of guilt, cause he worked in the same lab as my parents. They helped get him and everybody else out, but didn't have time to get out themselves. The other reason is my folks and Yusei's were good friends. They asked them to take care of me if anything happened to them. And vise versa. That's also why Yusei and I are more like brothers than anything." Crow said.

"I see. Sorry if I asked too many personal questions." Yuki said.

"Don't be. The first rule of making friends is to learn about them. Just know that not everybody might be as open as I am." Crow said.

"Alright. So did Yusei and his Father help you to learn and gain your demon powers?" Yuki asked.

"Yep, Yusei also taught me all of his high tec tricks. But he's ten times better at that stuff than I am. Ten times! Plus, he's-" Crow continued before getting cut off by Yuki.

"Crow, Shh! Something's here."

"Heh, your just now catching on?" Crow asked with a smirk.

"If you knew they were here, then why did you keep talking?!" Yuki asked.

"So they wouldn't know we were onto them." Crow answered.

"Oh, I see." Yuki said.

Suddenly a swarm of hornet like demons surrounded the two. They were black and purple with orange spikes and green ooze coming from their mouths. They also had large inteni that would shock someone if their sharp teeth didn't rip people to shreds. At least eight surrounded Crow and Yuki as they stood their ground. Their glass like wings made a horrible buzzing sound that was like glass on a chalk board.

"Crow be careful. These demons are very dangerous if you let your gaurd down." Yuki informed.

"Thanks. So how are we gonna do this?" Crow asked.

"Their easily distracted. They won't be able to focus on too many attacks at once." Yuki said.

"Okay then. You fire mutilpule attacks of ice and fire. While their dodging, I'll take them out." Crow said he grew his wings and blades.

"Understood." Yuki agreed.

The fight was then underway. Yuki and Crow jumped in the air ready to put their plan into action. Yuki started attacking randomly by throwing fire balls and ice spears. The demons dogded and weaved through the attacks. Unware that Crow was behinded them ready to strike. Crow took each demon out with amazing speed while they were distracted. Yuki was quite impressed that he delt with him so quickly.

"That was very well done."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have been able to take 'em out that fast if you didn't distract them. Thanks Yuki." Crow said.

"Of course, however we still have a way to go." Yuki said.

"So were these the demons being used for the new formula?" Crow asked.

"No. The demon remains being used are animal based. These were just the body gaurds." Yuki answered.

Throwing an ice sword into the quivering body of one of the demons to make sure it was dead. The two then continued up other set of staris towards the mixing room.

What they found their made Crow sick.

* * *

><p>Their was a gaint vat hanging in th middle of the room. Mixing blood, toxicens, and the remains of other dead demons. Several large tubes were connected to the vat. They pumped the sicking mixture into different vats that held the original formula and mixed both together. The mixture was then despenced into soda bottles that came down an asemble line. Before they were packed into boxes by machines.<p>

Crow stared at the whole scene in disgust. Unable to wrapped his head around the reason why someone would do something so evil.

"Just what, in the shitting hell is going on here?!" Crow asked.

"The mixing process. But we have to find the source to put an end to this." Yuki answered.

"And I'm guessing that source is on the other end of the tube that's connected to the main vat. The one that's pumping all the blood and guts and stuff into this vat." Crow said.

"That's right. It's up there." Yuki said pointing up ward.

"The demon up there is a big one. It helps pump the ingredents while adding it's own bodily fluids to the mix. " Yuki explained.

"So, if this stuff wasn't sick enough, it having demon sweat who knows what else added to it too?" Crow asked.

"Yes. Sickening I know. That's why this has to get stopped. Chemicals combined with this mixture will rot human brains." Yuki answered.

"Not to mention make them throw up. Come on, let's go get that thing!" Crow said.

"Right, follow me." Yuki said as she and Crow grew their wings.

Flying upwards through the factory. They continued to fly for about thirty mintues. They followed the tube til it reached the ceiling.

"The room where demon is hiding is right above us. I believe from where I'm feeling his engery we should behind him. And were in luck, I'm pretty sure he's asleep." Yuki explained.

"Alright, that's gives us the chance to bust in and the get jump on him." Crow said.

"Yes, but if we just destory the demon, that won't stop the machine that's pumping the mixture. It'll keep going, just slower." Yuki said.

"Good point. Hmm, how big did you say this demon was?" Crow asked.

"Nearly as big as the dragon that attacked the orphenge if not bigger. The demon is nothing more than a huge mass. It sucks up every living thing thing around it. That's how it's get so big. It's also regenerating, so unless you reach it's middle and destory the core, it won't matter how many times you injure it." Yuki explained.

"So it's like the blob." Crow mentioned.

"The what?"

"Uh, it's an old B-movie, never mind. Anyway, I've heard of this kind of demon. The only to destory it is from the inside. But let's focus on getting it out in the open first. Now you said this whole ceiling is metle, right?" Crow asked.

"Yes, the floor and the ceiling above us are one in the same." Yuki answered.

"Alright then. I have a plan! But it's gonna require alot on your end, Yuki." Crow explained.

"Whatever you need, just tell me what to do." Yuki said.

"Okay then!"

Crow explained his plain to Yuki who nodded in understanding. She then flew to the middle where the demon would be sitting right under her and summoned a huge fire twister. Aimming it that the ceiling. After it was hot enough, Yuki then summoned a gaint ice wind and aimmed it at the ceiling. For the next few minutes, Yuki went back fourth between cold and hot. Making the metle weaker.

As it got weaker, the ceiling began to break and sag underneth the demon's weight. Yuki continued until the floor was about to break. Just it broke, Crow quickly pushed Yuki out of the way. Saving her just before the demon landed on top of her. Instead the demon landed right on top of the mixing machine. Destroying it instantly.

"You okay?" Crow asked Yuki.

Unaware of the blush that was on her cheeks.

"Y-yes. Sorry, I knew I should have gotten out of way sooner." Yuki said.

"Your okay, that's what matters. Just try to be more careful, kay?" Crow asked.

Yuki nodded and flew out of Crow's arms. Just then the two heard a loud growl/scream from below. Crow and Yuki quickly flew down to face the demon, ready for battle. All of a sudden, Yuki felt weak. She nearly passed when Crow caught her in his arms. Crow the noticed her panting heavely and realised she might have pushed herself too hard. Crow carried Yuki over to a beam to sit down.

"Are you alright?" Crow asked.

"I think so. I can keep going." Yuki said.

"No way. You just used up alot more power than your use too. Just rest here for a bit and I'll take care of this." Crow said.

Just then the demon gave out another loud scream that nearly shook the room. It was obivous that he wasn't too happy about being woken up.

"Uh-oh. Somebody's mad." Crow said with a smirk.

"You have an idea for taking this demon out I assume?" Yuki asked.

"Of course,I do. Now just stay here. I fly back up for you later. And when this is over, I'll get ya a reward!" Crow promised with a smile.

"Crow, be careful." Yuki said.

"Hey, I'm always careful!" Crow said with a voice full of confadince as he flew off.

Crow flew down to the mixing room now in shambles after a very angry demon landed on top of it. The demon growled at Crow as he hovered above with a smirk on his face. Almost taunting the demon for he couldn't reach up to grab him. It was an ugly shapless mass, just Yuki said it was. A mix of purple, black, red and yellow colored the demons body. It also had three red eyes and large mouth as well.

"Come on, Fat ass! You want to be ZIP'S biggist loser, don't ya?" Crow said as he flew around.

Avoiding the demons arms they skecthed out, trying to grab Crow. After Crow had his fun of teasing the demon, he pulled out a granade and threw it at the demon. He sallowed it quickly and seconds later the demon exploded. Ending up in bits and peices all over the room. Which left machine totally trashed as well. Crow then noitced the demons core and sliced it with his wing blade before it could regenerate.

Crow then landed on the floor and shook his hands. Shaking off the slime that hit him when the demon exploded.

"Ugh, come on! That's just nasty!" Crow complained.

"Crow! Are you alright? That looked like it was rough." Yuki asked as she flew down.

"That? Nah, that was just one big 'fat joke'. You alright? Can you walk?" Crow asked.

"Yes. I think I got enough strenght back." Yuki answered.

"Then let's get out of here. I doubt Kamiya's gonna be happy when he finds out his demon soda making machine is out of order." Crow said.

"We don't know how many of those boxes have the demon formula soda in them. We can't call this a win if we leave those boxes to get shipped out." Yuki said.

"Your right. Which is why we're gonna make sure they don't." Crow said with a smirk.

He and Yuki then started to plant each box of soda and every wall of the factory with an explosive. Crow and Yuki then left the factory and got on Crow's bike to ridefor two miles to get a good distance away from the blast. Crow then pulled out his phone and give a call to Yusei at the manor. Crow knew Yusei would want to see this.

"_Crow? How it's going?" _Yusei asked.

"You'll find out if you look out the window." Crow said.

He then hung up and pulled out the controller to the bombs.

"Now, let's go out with a bang. Yuki, want to do the honnors?" Crow asked as he handed Yuki the controler.

Yuki nodded and took the controler from Crow before pressing the button. Making the entire factory blew up into peices.

Yuki felt gald that she had a part in bringing down one of Kamiya's projects. Crow placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder and smiled with a nod. Proud of how she was willing fight against Kamiya's plans. The two met up with Jack just as he arrived. He was glad that they were safe and impressed by how quickly Crow and Yuki took out the factory. The three then mounted their bikes and headed back to manor.

Ready to report to Yusei their progress and rest before their next wave of attack.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Not bad! That was cool! Please leave a reveiw!<strong>


	18. Night club, Fight club

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 17! Alright! Please enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was 3:30, P.M when Jack and the others came back. Mizuki decided to take a nap so she could have energy in the evening for when she and Yusei took out the night club. Yusei was down stairs in the garage. Working a special weapon to take out the demon in charge on the club. Mean while, Jack, Crow and Yuki were down stairs taking a breather in the kicthen. Talking about their progress so far.<p>

"So two down and one to go. Hopefully taking Kaimiya will be as easy as the last jobs." Crow said.

"Don't bet on it. I wouldn't be surprized if Kaimiya is ready to tear us all new ones after taking out two of his best projects." Jack commented.

"Especially since I betrayed him." Yuki said sadly.

"You didn't betray him, Yuki. He betrayed you, he brought you to life just to use you and you did the right thing by not going through with his plan." Crow explained to Yuki as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, but Mizuki might be going through more than me. For one thing, she's going up against her own Father. Her blood father." Yuki said.

"A parent is someone who raises you, Yuki. You might not understand because you never had a real parent. But it's someone who cares for dispite your faults and helps you. Their there to hold you when you cry and be their when you laugh. And when your ready to go out in the world, their willing to let you go. Because they love you enough, to let you make your own path." Jack said.

"I had no idea you could be so heartfelt, Jack." Crow said surprized.

"If I don't keep some secrets, you and Yusei will grow board of me." Jack said with a smirk.

After a few hours later, Yusei walked into the living room to find the others. They were getting ready to help with the attack on the club since the other two jobs were finished.

"Hey guys, is Mizuki ready to go yet?" Yusei asked.

"She was in her room last I checked." Crow said.

Yusei nodded as thanks before going to Misaki's room. He knocked before walking in to find Mizuki looking through what looked like to be a locket. Yusei sat down next to her to see a picture of Mizuki and her mother when she was really young. Mizuki and her mother were in a beautiful garden reading a book. Yusei smiled, Mizuki must have really loved her mother.

"My mother was really beautiful. I used to love it when she read to me. She used to spend alot of time with me because Father was always busy." Mizuki said, aware of the fact that Yusei was next to her.

"Looks like you and your mother had a close relationship." Yusei said.

"Perhaps, I really don't remember my mother much. I don't even know how she died. Kaimiya said she died of an illness. But for all I know it's a lie." Mizuki explained.

Yusei's eyes widened slightly. It was the first time he heard Mizuki call her Father by his name. Mizuki closed the locket and turned to Yusei, placing a hand on his.

"Yusei, I can't thank you enough for all you've done. You didn't have to take a chance on me but you did. And for that, I'm grateful. And I just want you to know that I trust you." Mizuki said.

"I'm glad to know that. And know that I trust you too. It's about time for us to get going. You ready for this?" Yusei asked as he stood up from the bed.

Mizuki nodded and stood up. The two gathered their things, mounted Yusei's bike and headed off.

* * *

><p>It was 7:30 when they got to the night club. Teens and adults stood outside in a long line waiting to get in while the music blared loudly. Mizuki was curious as to how they were gonna get pass the bouncer since they weren't on the guest list. Yusei took Mizuki's hand and lead them towards the entrance.<p>

The bouncer stopped him by placing a hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"Hey, you aren't coming in. Your not on the list."

The bouncer was about to push Mizuki when Yusei grabbed his arm and punched him in the face. As the bouncer fell to the ground, Yusei grabbed both the clipboard and the pen that flew out of his hands. After writting, 'enforcers' on the list, Yusei threw the clipboard on the knocked out bouncers chest.

"We are now." Yusei said as he took Mizuki by the hand again and walked inside the club that was alive with loud music and strob lights.

Some people were dancing, others were drinking at the bar or watching the stripping dance on the stripper poles. Yusei made sure Mizuki stayed close by him. The whole place was crawling with demons and it didn't make Yusei comfertable one bit. They were in human forms, but Yusei could smell their demonic scent. In the middle of the dance club was a stage that overlooked the whole place.

Standing on that stage was a women in a black mini skirt, red tube tank top, black opera style gloves, and matching high heel boots. The women had long black hair and ugly greenish yellow eyes. She quickly caugth site of Mizuki and smirked. Knowing that Kaimiya would reward her if she brought Mizuki to him. The women quickly put up a demonic barrier, seperating Mizuki and Yusei from the rest of the club.

The two demon hunters looked up in surprize as the women spoke.

"Well, if it isn't Mizuki. Mr. Kaimiya's former daugther. Who is this dear? Your boyfriend?"

"None of your damn business, Rin!" Mizuki answered.

"Who is she?" Yusei asked.

"Rin Makoto. Father's right hand assitant,a bird demon, and his on again off again sex friend." Mizuki answered.

"What can I say? I'm irrestible."

"Where is my father, Rin?! His plan has to stop!" Mizuki yelled.

"Sorry dear, but your father has worked too hard to get this far. Oh boys! GET THEM!" Rin ordered.

A bunch of demons suddenly surrounded Yusei and Mizuki. Quickly pulling the hunters into a fast paced battle with bullets and demon blood flying through the air. Mizuki helped Yusei take out the demons with ease. The two had such great teamwork, as if they were dancing in tune with the music that was playing as they fought. Almost like they knew each others moves.

"Your turn Barbie!" Mizuki said.

"You seem more powerful than you look. Why don't you come down here and show us?" Yusei asked.

"Fine! I can't have you ruining our plans. Tomome needs more time to compelete his lastest demon in order to achive his goal for paradise." Rin said.

"Latest Demon?" Yusei asked.

"He's making another forbidden angel?!" Mizuki asked.

"Of course! Both you and Yuki failed because of emotions towards other people. Your father needs a forbidden angel that will serve only him. One that will lead the demons in taking over this city and the world!" Rin explained.

"That won't happen! We'll take you and that thing out before it does!" Yusei declares.

"Oh? You want to dance? Alright then! But don't blame me if you end up as nothing more than a CORPS!" Rin declared as she changed into her demon form.

She became a huge, ugly looking raven with her hair transforming into feathers. Her mouth had become a beak and her finger nails had become nail like claws. Rin jumped off the stage and streeched in the hunters faces. Mizuki and Yusei spilt up and started to attack. Yusei able to injure Rin's right wing before having to dodge an attack. Things seem to be going in the hunter's favor until Rin started to play dirty.

She knocked Mizuki off her feet and sent her plowing into the ground. Rin then attacked Mizuki with a storm of blade like feathers with almost no time for her to escape. Just as the attack was about to make contact, Mizuki looked up with a shocked look on her face. With the feeling of warm arms wrapped around her body instead of the cold blades. Mizuki began to cry when she realized what happened.

Yusei had jumped in at the last second to sheild Mizuki from the attack. He tried his best to hold in a painful scream as the blades stabbed into his back.

"Ugh!"

"YUSEI!" Mizuki cried out as she wrapped her arms around Yusei's body to keep him from falling hard on the ground.

"Mi-Mizuki...are...you okay?" Yusei asked.

"I'm fine! Your the one that's hurt!" Mizuki said.

"I'll be okay. This isn't as bad as it looks." Yusei said as he failed to try and get up again.

"Yusei, you can't fight like this! Why are you always doing this?! Your always saving me, even though I don't deserve it." Mizuki said crying.

Yusei just smiled and cupped Mizuki's face as he whispered his answer.

"_Because...Your special Mizuki...You do deserve it...don't ever think that you don't..." _

Yusei passed out in Mizuki's arms right then. Just as Jack and the others arrived on the scence. Yuki quickly checked Yusei's vitals and breathed when she heard his heart beat. Crow and Jack took Yusei from Mizuki to heal him. Meanwhile Rin was standing there with a statisfied smirk on her face. She then laughed before launching another attack that was aimed at the others.

Just before it hit, a pink light intercepted the blades. Protecting the others and sending the attack right back at Rin. The feather blade hit in Rin square dead in the eye, making her cry out in pain. With her other eye, Rin caught site of something that frigthened her. A bright pink light was glowing from Mizuki. It not only projected the barrier but was healing Yusei at the same time.

Mizuki glared at Rin with anger as she charged at the demon with lighten speed. Mizuki jumped up and did a round house kick to Rin's face. Again and again Mizuki attacked, punching, kicking and hitting Rin with her gun. Mizuki's anger as not only awakened her powers but swallowed all her whole. She was destorying Rin without even realizing it.

A few moments later, Yusei woke up surrounded by the others in a pink dome like shape. His wounds were compeletly healed and the feathers removed from his back. He sat up and was shocked to see Mizuki fighting Rin. Tearing the demon apart with her bare hands without giving Rin a chance to fight back. The look in her eyes was terrifying, full of hate and anger instead of their normal gentelness.

Seeing this made Yusei's heart stop. This person wasn't the Mizuki he knew. This person was angery and out for blood. Yusei quickly got up and ran towards the fight. Dispite the others telling him to come back. Mizuki was about to attack again when Yusei grabbed her shoulder from behind. Mizuki stopped imeditely and stood there. Breathing heavy and tears still flowing from her face.

"Mizuki...that's enough." Yusei whispered.

"Yusei...I don't know...what happened. Something inside just snapped and then... " Mizuki said.

Turning around to face him with her whole body shaking. Yusei smiled at seeing the Mizuki he knew once more. Her eyes were calm again and she seemed more relaxed. Yusei embraced Mizuki tightly, nuzzling his face in her hair. Mizuki stopped shaking and returnedthe embraced as she relaxed at Yusei's touch. Glad that he was alright.

"Welcome back, Mizuki." Yusei whispered.

Rin was about to the chance to escape when Yusei pulled out his gun and shot her in the leg. He then walked up to Rin and placed the gun in her face before he spoke.

"Where is Kaimiya?" Yusei asked.

"T-the basement! That's his main office! Please don't shoot!" Rin said.

Hoping that Yusei would let her live if she gave him the information.

"You almost killed Mizuki and cause her to go into a rampage. Why should I let you live?" Yusei asked.

"Because! I..." Rin stuttered.

"Yusei, let her go. She's not worth it." Mizuki said.

Yusei agreed and put his gun down. Rin was too damaged to fight back anyway. Jack used his power to take the demon barrier down and Crow went ahead to get all the people out of the club.

"I'll keep an eye on Rin so she doesn't cause trouble. You two go ahead and fight Kaimiya. Jack, Crow and I will come back you up soon." Yuki said.

"Alright. Thanks Yuki. Mizuki, you ready for this?" Yusei asked.

"Yes." Mizuki answered.

Confadent as the two of them walked towards the basement. Ready to take out Kaimiya and his twisted plan for world domanation.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Awesome chapter that was! Boss fight next! Hope you all enjoy it!<strong>


	19. A daugther's tears

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 18! YEAH! Please enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Yusei and Mizuki ran down the stairs towards the hallway leading to the basement. On their way to the final fight with Kaimiya and ending his plan once and for all. They stopped when they reached the door and checked to make sure they were good on ammo. Mizuki was about to open the door when Yusei placed a hand on her shoulder. Making her look him in the eyes.<p>

"Yusei? What is it?" Mizuki asked.

"Are you absoultely sure about this?" Yusei asked, know the emoitional termoil that was going on inside of Mizuki.

"I have to do this, Yusei. I can't forgive what that man has done to me. And I can't allow him to continue with what he's planning to do to this city." Mizuki answered.

"Alright then. But there's something else I have to say. When this is over, there's something I have to tell you." Yusei said.

"Okay then. It's a promise." Mizuki said.

"Good, let's go." Yusei said.

The team then kicked opened the door and went inside with guns in hand. The room was a lab covered in darkness. Sitting in a spot light inthe middle of athe room was Kaimiya. A smirk on face as he staired at the two while he sat in a chair. Behined him was a tube with the body of a women inside, wearing a white dress. She had long black hair that flowed in the fluid that she floated in.

The women also sliver wings that grew out of her back.

"Mizuki, I find it hard to believe that you and your friends are behined my receint foul ups. I for one am surprized your still alive. You and Yuki should have been killed like my other failed experiments ages ago." Kaimiya said with a cold chill in his voice.

Mizuki shot her gun out of anger and grazed Kaimiya's face. He gasped in pain as a hand flew to the wound.

"YOU BITCH!" Kaimiya yelled.

"You don't get to talk to me like I'm one of your projects! I'm your daugther, DAMNMIT!" Mizuki screamed.

Kaimiya stood up from his chair and breathed in and out. The sting from the bullet surging through his face. He turned back to face Mizuki with anger in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes, you were my daugther. Until you failed to be useful. That's why surprized you're alive. Your weak, just like your mother who let herself get killed for you!" Kaimiya said.

"What are talking about?!" Mizuki asked.

"Allow me to explain. You see since I was a young a man, I wanted to be something great. I worked hard to get into the best schools, the job and found a women who was the most beautiful. Yet dispite my success, I still felt like that wasn't enough. I knew I was ment to be more, but I didn't know what that was. Then one day when you were seven, I found it." Kaimiya said.

"Get to the point!" Mizuki demaned.

"Your mother, yourself and I were walking through town one day. Going shopping when a demon came out of an ally and went after you. Your mother who caught site of it before hand, stupidly stood in front of you and took the hit. Dying slowly in her own blood. As she fell to the ground, insperation struck me. I finally found the calling I was after." Kaimiya said.

"Insperation? Your wife is being killed and you call that insperation!?" Mizuki asked.

"Your mother was weak! She let herself be killed by demon to save the life of a worthless girl! But her dying gave my calling life. It was then I decided to become a man that would rule over the demons and humans. While creating my own perfect angel that would stand by side. I decided then, that my calling was to be a god!" Kaimiya explained.

"How could you!?" Mizuki asked in shock.

"You allowed your wife to be killed and used your own daugther apart of your plan. If you think your a better person because of that than your no better than the demon who killed Mizuki's mother!" Yusei said.

"Like I said she was weak. I need a strong, powerful companion at my side. I need an angel, one with powers not of this earth. That's why I put up with you for so long, Mizuki. I needed you to make you serve me and only me. That's why I treated you like a princess until you were thriteen. You should have been willing to except any of requests but you proved to be as weak as your mother. You could have been my angel but you were unable to activate the forbidden angel D.N.A inside you. I couldn't do anything else with you so I had to get rid of you." Kaimiya explained.

"So that's it? You think because you gave me everything I was supposed to just agree to whatever you did you to me? I was suppose to just let you stick tubes in my body? Force chemicals inside me? Whip and beat me until I couldn't even move?!" Mizuki asked in anger.

"You failed, not me Mizuki. I wouldn't have had to do those things to you if you had just activated the powers I had given you. No matter what I did, I couldn't force them out. You became worthless to me and I don't need worthless people." Kaimiya said.

Before Kaimiya could blink, Yusei used his speed to get close to Mizuki and punch Kaimya in face. Knocking him to the ground. Yusei glared at Kaimiya in anger as he pointed his gun at his head. Mizuki was a warm, caring, devoted person who never gave up. Someone who always tried to see the good in people. How dare he talk to her like she was garbage was he didn't even know her.

"YOU'VE GOT NO RIGHT TO TALK TO MIZUKI LIKE THAT! You let your wife die alone in cold blood and put your daugther through hell! You're surprized that your own creation abandoned you? You shouldn't be. Mizuki didn't ruin your plan, you screwed yourself over when you betrayed the two people in this whole world who loved you!" Yusei declared as he stood over Kaimiya.

Unware to Yusei however, the women in the tube had awoken. Her eyes shot open and break through the glass in an instant. Before Yusei was even aware of what happened, he was knocked to the floor. Yusei looked up to the women who was out of the tube and pointing a blade made from her own hair at his chest. Her aqua colored eyes were cold and unnerving.

Mizuki quickly aimed her gun at the women. Ready to shoot if she even tried to touch Yusei.

"Who are you?" Mizuki asked.

"I am Gale. The forbidden angel born of science. I am here to rule this world and save it from the destrective ways of the humans." The women answered.

"How does she know what her name is if she was just born?" Yusei asked himself out loud.

"I implanted Gale with memories and knowalge. She knows who I am, who Mizuki is and her mission as my angel." Kaimiya explained as he stood.

Before Kaimiya had a chance to blink, Gale turned towards Kaimiya and shot him a look of anger as she stabbed him in the stomach. Kaimiya's eyes widened in shock as well as Yusei's and Mizuki's as well. Kaimyia layed there quivering on the floor as Gale stood over him. He reach out a hand to her with a shakey voice as he spoke.

"G-Gale...why?! I-I gave you life...Everything..."

"I already knew who I was and what I planned to do. You and I just happened to have the same goals. I used my powers of mind control to tell you my name and everything about me." Gale explained.

"W-what!?" Kaimiya exclamied.

"I am a demon who body was too injured to keep going after a fight. So I escaped and took refuged in the D.N.A you found. From there, I soaked up the powers from the D.N.A, and simply waited to be born. Yet you made failure after failure and I got tried of waiting. Finally, however you made the right body for my spirit. So now, I have no more use for you!" Gale said in a rage.

"But...w-we...we were suppose to rule this world...together...my...angel..."

"As if an angel could ever belong to a worthless, flithy human like you! The forbidden angels were cast out of heaven and became demons because of your kind!" Gale declared.

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked.

"Long ago, seven angels from heaven fell in love with several different humans. They gave up their heavenly status to be with these humans. A foolish choice, because in doing so they became half demons and were never once again allowed back into heaven. Thus they became the forbidden angels. Seven angels reborn every 500 years, cursed to never find peace in heaven again." Gale explained.

"It wasn't foolish. Those angels fell in love and were happy for the time they got to spend with the men they love." Mizuki said.

"Believe what you want. But love is nothing than an illusion. My lover was the reason I ended up having to leech off of this fool! When I was injured, he abandoned me. And now I'm going to rule this world and make this world a place for the demons to live and the humans to suffer. On my own!" Gale declared.

She then spread her wings and flew through the celing to the roof.

The whole place was getting destroyed as Gale tore through the floors of the dance club. Yusei and Mizuki found a secret stair case to the roof and quickly ran towards it. Mizuki turned around to see her Father staggering as pillers and the ceiling fell around him. She gazed at him sadly and turned to leave before seeing a large metal pole from the second floor fall on top of him. Killing him in an instant.

Yusei held Mizuki while she cried in the staire case softly as she whispered.

_"Goodbye...Father..."_

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Whoo! Long one! The big battle is coming up next chapter! Hope you all like this one! Please reveiw!<strong>


	20. Escape and explantion

**SOTP: Hey guys! Sorry this took forever, my computer needed to get repaired. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mizuki and Yusei continued to run up the stairs to get to the main floor of the building. Avoiding the beams and parts of the ceiling that threatened to fall on top of them. After making it up the stairs, Mizuki grabbed Yusei's sleeve and asked him to stop. Saying that she couldn't run anymore. Yusei nodded and took a moment to rest. He then noticed that Mizuki was crying again.<p>

"What's wrong, Mizuki?"

"I just don't understand...My father was a heartless basterd. So why am I crying for him?" Mizuki asked.

"Because he was your father. Dispite what he's done and how he treated you he was still your family."

"I suppose." Mizuki said.

Suddenly the stairwell the two were in began to shake and steel bars fell through the ceiling. Yusei and Mizuki quickly ran up the stairs again while dodging the steel bars. With quick speed the two made it through the exit, down the hall and into the elevator. Closing the door behined them. The two took a moment to breath as the elevator climbed up slowly.

"I get the feeling that all this debire isn't just falling on us by accident Yusei."

"It's not. Gale must have some kind of tellikenises like powers. I could feel her engery in the hallway. She must be trying to destory the whole building with us in it." Yusei said.

The demon hunter then pulled out his cell phone and called Jack.

"Jack, can you hear me?"

_"Yusei, where are you!? The whole building is crumbling. All of us are already out and safe." _Jack informed.

"That's all I need to know. We'll get out as soon as we can."

"_Alright, get out soon." _Jack said before hanging up.

"Looks like the others are okay, so we don't have to worry about them getting out."

"That's good." Mizuki said in relief.

A few moments later, the elevator arrived at the main floor and the two began running for the exit. They got out just in time before the building collapse and Gale flew off. After telling the others what happened, Yusei and the gang got on their bikes and headed for home. Kaimiya might have been dealt with, but now a whole new challenge arises and it's going be even tougher than the team had imagined.

The group returned home tried and ready to go to bed. They decided to check into going after Gale in the morning. In the middle of the night, Yusei got up to get a glass of water. As he walked down the hallway, he passed by Mizuki's room. Yusei noticed the door was cracked open and Mizuki was wide awake in bed. Curious, Yusei knocked softly on the door before walking in.

"Mizuki? What are you still doing awake?"

"Nothing, just reading cause I can't sleep. A lot happened today huh?" Mizuki asked as Yusei sat down the bed next to her.

"Yeah, but now it seems like Gale is going to be as even stronger opponent."

"She's really hurting." Mizuki said, making Yusei raise his brow in question.

"What do you mean?"

"The book I'm reading is about her, and the legend of the forbidden angels. It says here that over a hundred years ago, seven angels fell in love with several different humans. They asked god if they could go to earth to be with them. God allowed it, but in exchange they were asked to combat with the seven deadly sins that plagued the earth. Also, they were to be reborn in a different human body every fifty years, for they would never be allowed to return to heaven."

"I know that story. Each Angel was also given a special power that was the opposite of a sin." Yusei added.

"Right. The seven deadly sins were wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony. So the powers that the angels were given were called the seven heavenly ventures. Forgiveness, generosity, ambition, humbleness, loyalty, cherish, and moderation. Each angel was also given a body that was half human and half demon so they could use their powers." Mizuki explained.

"But why didn't they just get half human, half angel bodies?" Yusei asked.

"Because half human, half angels can only be born. Not merged like humans and demons."

"So what does it say about Gale?" Yusei asked.

"It says that each angel was sent to earth with their new bodies and met the man the fell in love with. They each obtained happy and peaceful lives while keeping up their duties to drive over powering sins from the world. All except the angel of forgiveness. For the man she fell in love with found out about her secret while she was fighting one day and he completely abandoned her."

"That sounds just like the story Gale told us." Yusei noted as Mizuki continued to read.

" With terrible injuries and anger in her heart, the angel tried to use the last of her power to kill the man she once loved. But god stopped her and took away her right to be reborn. So angry and sad was the angel that she used up the last of her powers and sealed her soul in a single angels feather."

"That must be the D.N.A Kaimiya implanted in you and used to make Yuki and the others. Gale was waiting this whole time for Kaimiya to make her a body that could inhabit. One that didn't have a soul of it own." Yusei concluded.

"And she used my father's science do it."

Yusei placed a hand on her shoulder and allowed Mizuki to place her head on his chest as tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry." Yusei said softly.

"It's fine, I'm just sad for her. The man that she loved betrayed her and she never moved on."

"It is sad. But I want to know something Mizuki." Yusei said as gazed at Mizuki in the eyes.

"What is it?"

"The others and I truly care about you. Your special to us, and we would never abandon you. No matter what." Yusei confessed.

"Thank you Yusei."

"Sure, now how about we get some sleep?"

"Alright, goodnight." Mizuki said with a smile.

Yusei smiled and covered Mizuki with the blanket before leaving quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Sorry this took long! Hope enjoy and look forward to the next chapter!<strong> 


	21. Your my light in the darkness

**SOTP: Hey guys! So yeah, I know I am waaaay behind on updating this. But I wrote a long chapter to make up for that, so I hope you guys are ready for the long awaited chapter 21!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The next morning after breakfast, Jack, Crow and Yuki hit the city. Asking around if anyone had seen Gale flying through the city last night. Hoping that someone had seen where she landed. After four hours of barely finding anything, it was Yuki who finally found a lead. While walking through the city plaza, she found a police man that was talking to people on the street. He seemed to be showing a flyer to passers by.<p>

The police man was in a blue uniform and had messy black hair with orange colored eyes. Yuki gasped when she looked at the picture on the flyer. For it was a picture of Gale flying over the news tower that Jack destroyed yesterday. Yuki quickly ran up to the officer and tugged on his coat to get his attention. The man turned around and looked down to see Yuki staring up at him.

"May I help you, dear? Are you lost?" The police man asked.

"No, but I was hoping you could tell me who took that picture." Yuki asked.

"Oh, well a reporter took this last night after Devil's Diamonds was destroyed. People are saying this demon like angel might be the one who trashed the club after the enforcers raided it. Good thing they did, it looked like some shady stuff was going down in that place."

"Did the reporter say where that demon might be headed?" Yuki asked after looking over the flyer.

"Yes, he said that demon seem to land somewhere near Midnight sky university. The abandoned private school. But why are you do want to know, sweetie?"

"Because I'm one of the enforcers." Yuki answered.

The police man simply laughed and patted Yuki on the head. Making her glare at the man in annoyance.

"That's cute. But you should be careful. Hunting demons isn't just a game."

"Weather you believe me or not doesn't matter. Can I keep this?" Yuki said holding up the flyer.

"Go ahead. Be sure to give it to your parents when you get home."

Yuki said nothing as she folded the flyer and slipped it in her pocket before leaving. She then headed back to the manor where Crow couldn't help but notice the annoyed look on her face upon her return. He tried his best to hold back a laugh as she walked into the living room. Something about the way she looked was too cute. Crow then took a deep breath before he began to speak.

"What's wrong Yuki?"

"I found a lead from some police man who treated me as an inferior." Yuki said as she pulled out the folded flyer and slapped it on the table.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he treated me like a kid! Which I know, I am one. But I'm not helpless! I'm as much of a fighter on this team as the others!" Yuki said with her arms crossed.

Crow cocked his head to the side with a smile. He understood why Yuki was frustrated. She wanted to prove what she could do and make a difference. All kids are like that. Crow walked up to Yuki , bent down on one knee and placed both hands on her shoulders as he spoke.

"Of course you are. You know that, I know that. And so do the others. Some people might not see that now, and you know what? That's okay. Cause one day you'll be strong enough to show them that you are one of us. Even if they don't believe it now. Okay?"

Yuki still seemed sad at first, but smiled and nodded at Crow in understanding. The two smiled and gathered the team for a meeting where Yuki showed everyone the flyer in the office. Jack, Crow and Yusei seemed nervous when the heard of the location. Mizuki couldn't help but notice how tense they seemed.

"What's wrong, guys?"

"That school has a lot of history with demons Mizuki." Crow answered.

"Before demons and humans lived side by side, a man had convinced the city that we were a threat. That 'private school' was actually a holding facility where they abused and used demons as science experiments. Didn't matter if the demons threating humans or trying to live in peace. Full or half, they were all targets. Even humans that tried to help them were treated as enemies." Yusei explained.

"It was in service for ten years before a human and a demon stood together to start a revolution. People started to see what was going on and banned together to stop the madness. The man that was responsible for started all of it ended up dying in an explosion in the basement of the building. No one even knows who he was anymore and the facility has been abandoned ever since." Jack said in conclusion.

"But who were the two people that stood up against him?" Yuki asked.

"Turns out that it was Yusei's parents!" Crow answered with a big smile.

Making Yusei blush as he spoke.

"My Mom and Dad met each other in there. She was studying demons as part of her curriculum in collage while my dad was a study subject. The two of them got to know each other and agreed that was going on was wrong. So mom rallied the people in the city while dad put together a resistance on the inside. Together they ended the facility and stayed friends until they got married three years later."

"Not the most romantic story, but inspiring all the same. They became the proof that demons and humans can and now do live together in peace." Jack said.

"But if they live in peace, why are you guys fighting them?" Yuki asked.

"Not all demons want to live along side humans. Some want to take over the world and rule over both. That's why we fight. To keep the peace in this city maintained." Yusei explained.

"And the pays not bad either. Of course that's not why we do it." Crow said with a smirk.

"So why do you think Gale was heading to that place if there's nothing there anymore?" Mizuki asked.

"She plans on ruling over the humans right? Every ruler needs a palace." Yuki answered.

"Right, she could be planning to make that place her new hideout." Crow said.

"Then were gonna have to go there and take her down, before she tries something." Jack suggested.

Just then the phone rang. Yusei walked over to the desk and answered it. His expression became serious as he spoke.

"Yes, I understand. Where is your location?...Okay, we'll be there right away. Yes, goodbye."

Yusei hung up the phone and headed over to the book case. A determined look in his eyes as he searched through the titles.

"I'm guessing that wasn't the new gun order shipment?" Crow asked.

"No, it's an emergency call. A spider demon has attacked an apartment building. Everyone is out of the building and safe already, but we have to take care of that thing before it turns that apartment into it's nest." Yusei explained as he pulled a red book from the fourth shelf.

"And finds more people to feed to the babies. Ewww...I hate insect demons." Crow said with a cringe.

"You and me both..." Yusei said under his breath.

_"Yusei can't stand bugs. A roach almost crawled in his ear once."_ Jack whispered to Mizuki.

Making her laugh while Yusei blushed slightly as he flipped through the pages of the book. He finally found what he was looking for and quickly scanned the page before closing the book. After returning the book to the case, Yusei put the location of the emergency in his phone so he could use the GSP.

"Alright. Jack, you and Mizuki are with me. Crow, I want you and Yuki to check out Midnight Sky University and see if you can't find anything. We'll contact you guys every hour. We'll meet back here when we're done." Yusei explained.

"You got it! Let's go Yuki." Crow said.

Yuki nodded and the two left to gear up and head out. After getting their weapons and equipment, Jack, Yusei and Mizuki headed out as well.

In less than thirty minutes, the three of them were down town. Mizuki simply couldn't believe her eyes at seeing the horrible condition of the building. Windows were smashed with some rooms being torn apart.  
>There were pieces of glass, wooden beams and bricks falling every few mintues. The entire apartment was covered in webs and slime. Along with some green and purple colored acid that was obviously poisonous.<p>

Yusei quickly talked to the police chief and land lord before he went back to Jack and Mizuki to talk over a strategy .

"So what's the plan?" Mizuki asked.

"Jack and I will go inside to take care of the demon. Mizuki, you're gonna stay here and wait for one of us to call you." Yusei explained.

"But, are you sure?"

"Mizuki, we need you to stay behind. That way if we get separated or one of us gets injured, the other can keep going because we know your on the way to help. Understand?" Jack asked after he finished explaining.

"Yes...Just be careful okay?" Mizuki asked with her eyes full of concern.

"Don't worry, we'll be done in no time." Yusei said with reassurance.

The two men then readied their weapons and entered the building. Mizuki waited outside nervously for a whole forty five minutes with no call from either of them about their progress. Scared of what might be going on inside. Anxiously she waited, and finally after an hour and twenty minutes her cell phone went off. The caller ID showed Jack's number as Mizuki pulled the object from her pocket to answer the call.

"Hello? Jack?"

_(Mizuki, listen. Yusei and I were fighting the spider demon on the seventh floor. It spat acid at his feet and he didn't have enough time to jump from the hole he fell through.)_

"What?! Is he okay?"

_(I don't know. He called me a moment ago and said he might be in the basement. He said he can't move though because of the poison in his body and the injuries he took from the fall.)_

"What do I do?" Mizuki asked, feeling scared and helpless as she thought of what could happen.

_(Don't panic and stay calm. Get the first aid kit from Yusei's side car and get to the basement to find him. There's a antitoxic in that kit that will help cleanse the poison from his body. Use your phone to find Yusei. Keep calling his number and follow the r-ahhh!)_

"Jack?!"

_(Grrr...I'm okay. I have to go. The web spinning bastard just got his second wind. Find and help Yusei Mizuki! I'll call back in twenty. Promise.-Click)_

Mizuki stared at her phone with fearful eyes. Unsure if she was ready for the task ahead of her. Yet she knew that Yusei needed her then and needed her now. The thought of him laying there alone, hurt, and in serious pain gave Mizuki the determination she needed. For she was once in the same position. Just as Yusei was the one to help her, Mizuki knew that she now had to be the one to help him.

After taking a deep breath, Mizuki grabbed the first aid and stuck it in a backpack she brought along with a few other things inside. She then strapped it on her back, readied her gun and ran inside the building. Mizuki crawled inside through a window to the first floor. Which was the apartment lobby. It was dark with some light blubs sparking every now and again.

Mizuki decided to try and look for an entrance to the basement. She tried to go to the stairs, but they were all blocked up. She then noticed that the elevator door was open and that the car was gone. Mizuki looked down and found that it was a straight shot down to the basement. Mizuki pulled a rope from her backpack, tied it to a pillar close by and tried to climb down it.

Mizuki never actually climbed down a rope before, so she ended up sliding down the rope at quick speed. Despite the siring pain, Mizuki held on till she reached the bottom. Letting out a hissing sound as her feet hit the ground. Mizuki gave her burning red hands a quick shake to cool off after letting go of the rope. Mizuki then noticed that she another problem. The elevator door in front of her was shut tight.

"Crap...now what?" Mizuki asked herself.

She looked around to see if she could use anything to pry the door open. Luckily in the corner, there was a piece of pipe that was flat on one end. Mizuki smiled in success as she grabbed the pipe and wedged it in between the small slit in the doors. Using all her strength, Mizuki pried the door open just enough for her to squeeze through.

Mizuki was now in the basement that resembled ground zero. There were falling beams, shattered glass and pieces of floor and ceiling every where. It was so dark, that Mizuki only had small streams of lights from above to see. She pulled out a flash light and began her search. Bending under beams and stepping over debris to avoid getting hurt as she walked on.

After walking for what felt like hours, Mizuki decided to try Jack's idea. She whipped out her phone again and dialed Yusei's number. Mizuki then stood very still and stayed as quite as possible to listen for the phone. Mizuki was fearful of the plan not working, for the basement was so big. Yet in less than a minute, Mizuki gasped as she heard the faint but familiar song that Yusei used as his ring tone.

(_If this world is endless,then prove it to this chest,_

_If we're getting wet by the same tears, then let's just laugh._

_Phrase the reality you've released with a pulsing beat,_

_A nameless flower blooms with a sound to resonating hearts,_

_We have found the whereabouts of that dread.)_

Mizuki started to run towards the sound. Singing along to the lyrics as she forced herself to go faster. Louder and louder the song became as Mizuki got closer to reaching the end of her search. Suddenly a bright light appeared and Mizuki had to shield her eyes. A light was shining through a hole in the ceiling. Laying in the middle of the light was Yusei. Passed out as the evening sun shined downwards.

Mizuki smiled at finding Yusei and straight to him. Yusei opened his eyes when heard Mizuki call his name, just as the song playing on the phone reached it's climax.

_(Waking up as if from a dream, with a hand stretched out towards the future,  
><em>

_Grab it, Release it, Search for it in this repetition._

_While you repaint even the pitch-blackness with the color you're thinking of,_

_Gathering together memories, bonds, and hope_

_The colors of the future are forever being drawn by us.)_

Yusei turned his head and focused his eyes as he whispered to himself with a small smile.

"_Mizuki...You found me..."_

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**OTP: For those of you who didn't watch Y5D's subbed, the song used in this chapter is titled "Future colors" by plastic tree. It was used as the final ending theme for the show. Give it a listen the next time your on Youtube. Please review and I promise that the next chapter will be out shortly!**


	22. To be there for you

**SOTP: Hey guys, what's up? Couldn't wait for the next chapter of this could ya? Neither could I! That's why I got busy! Here's chapter 22!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Mizuki ran to Yusei as fast as she could as she hung up her phone and slipped it back in her pocket. Doing her best not to trip as she did so. Mizuki sat down next to Yusei and began to heal him. She took off her pink jacket and turned it into a make shift pillow for Yusei to rest his head on. She then emptied her bag to get the first aid kit. Mizuki pulled out the antitoxic and took off the bottle cap.<p>

Lifting Yusei's head up so he could drink the medicine. He coughed slightly after drinking the sour tasting liquid and breathed heavily after doing so. Mizuki grabbed a bottle of water that was in her bag and gave some to Yusei to wash the bad taste out of his mouth. He breathed in relief after a few sips and opened his tired eyes to see Mizuki's face. Although calm, Yusei could see the fear and concern in her eyes.

Yusei's voice was shaky and low as he spoke.

_"Mizuki...How did you..."_

"Jack called me and told me what happened. Don't worry Yusei, your gonna be fine. I promise..."

Mizuki's voice cracked slightly as a few tears ran down her face. Yusei's eyes slightly grew wide from seeing Mizuki cry. He was about to ask why when the two suddenly became surrounded. Out of the darkness, came at least fifteen to twenty small spider demons. Slowly crawling towards the two hunters, the demons hissed and laughed. Mizuki wrapped her arms protectively around Yusei as the demons spoke.

"Ooooh, a tasty human and half demon!"

"Save some for the rest of us!"

"Father will be pleased when he learns that we've captured these two. I say we take the boy first."

_BANG!_

Mizuki shot one of the spiders with her gun. Killing it instantly with a headshot. Mizuki glared at the rest of them as she stood and got ready for a full, straight on assault. Shooting each demon in the head, dead on. The spiders tried to counter attack but didn't even get a chance as two more were taken out. Mizuki continued to fire bullets endlessly as she declared out loud.

"If you basters even try to touch Yusei, I'll hunt you down rip you to pieces, one at a time! I'LL DIE BEFORE I'LL LET YOU HURT HIM!"

Yusei stared in awe at Mizuki's devotion. The way she was willing to fight for someone she cared for was so inspiring. Before he even realized it, Yusei had fallen asleep a second later. The spider demons kept getting killed off, one by one and none of them survived by the time Mizuki was finished. After taking a few deep breathes, Mizuki walked back over to Yusei and began to bandage his wounds.

She then noticed that Yusei was starting to sweat and breath hard. The antitoxic was starting to work and made Yusei sweat the poison out of his system. Mizuki grabbed a bandanna out of a pocket from her backpack and poured water over it. She wiped Yusei's brow gently in the hopes that it would make him a little more comfortable. Feeling something touch him, Yusei's eyes fluttered open. Gazing at Mizuki warmly.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up did I?" Mizuki asked as she pulled her hand back.

"_No...Mizuki..."_ Yusei started as he turned his head to face Mizuki.

"What is it?"

"_Tell me something...why were you crying before?"_

Mizuki gasped in surprise before answering.

"You mean earlier? That was...because I thought I was gonna lose you...Seeing you like this, weak and hurt...It pains me so much! I can't stand seeing you this way! I don't want you to die!"

Tears fell like rain from Mizuki's eyes, soaking into Yusei's jacket. Her caring and kindness touched his heart in a way that nothing ever had before. To have the devotion and loving heart of this sweet, beautiful person, Yusei never imagined he would be so blessed. The half wolf demon cupped Mizuki's face. Gently caressing her cheek with his thumb to wipe the tears from her face.

Mizuki noticed that unlike the gloves Yusei normally wore, the ones he had on now were fingerless. Allowing her to feel the soft feeling of Yusei's fingers against her face. Softly she sighed while leaning into his gentle touch. Yusei whispered to Mizuki calming while gazing into her warm pink eyes. Speaking in a soft, hush tone as he gave her a smile.

"_It's alright Mizuki...Don't cry...I won't leave you, I swear...I've still gotta keep my promise to you. So don't worry, okay?"_

"Okay..." Mizuki said with a nod.

"_Hey...If it's not too much trouble, may I lay on your lap? Just for a while...I only need to rest for a while longer."_

Although blushing redder than a summer rose, Mizuki nodded in agreement. She sat down behind Yusei in Indian style and lifted his head up so that she could lower it down again on her lap. Yusei sighed in comfort and began to relax. He could the medicine going to work as he felt the pain slowly slipping away from his body. After a few moments, Mizuki broke the silence between them.

"Yusei? How do you feel, better than before?"

"Yeah, thanks. Mizuki, are you nervous?" Yusei asked in return.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your heart beat has sped up moment ago."

Mizuki blushed once again. She had forgotten that Yusei's hearing was ten times sharper than hers. Mizuki quickly tried to calm herself as she spoke.

"N-no. I'm okay. I was just worried about you, that's all."

Yusei knew she was lying because she was embarrassed, but smiled and let it slide. He was just glad that she was with him at a time like this. Suddenly Yusei noticed a sweet, soft and delicate scent floating in the air. It was probably due to the poison affecting his senses that made it unable for him to smell it earlier. Yet Yusei knew now that the scent belonged to Mizuki.

It was her own special scent that belonged to her and her alone. However it seemed to smell even sweeter than before. It had to be because Yusei was closer to her than any other time. The scent was warm and tranquil. Putting Yusei at ease as it flowed through his whole body and seeped into his very soul. As his mind floated in between dream and reality, he whispered softly.

"_Mizuki...you smell really nice..."_

Mizuki gasped in surprise at the complement. Before her eyes grew sad and protested against it.

"Yusei, don't lie. There's no way I could smell nice. My body has had different chemicals, poisons, antidotes, demon flesh and blood all pumped inside it. And no matter how many times I wash, I know all of that stuffs still inside me. I must smell awful."

_"I'm not lying..." _Yusei said as he opened his eyes to meet hers.

"_Mizuki, your scent is warm and calming. I know because when I'm around you, I can smell the things you surround yourself with. The rose shampoo that you use, the chamomile tea you drink with honey and lemon every night before bed, and those white cherries that you love to eat. Every little thing that you do takes away the smell of all the garbage your father pumped into you. Those scents mix together, and become your own. A scent that's just as beautiful as you are."_

"Me? Beautiful?"

"_Mm-hm..."_

Yusei then closed his eyes and once again fell asleep. Leaving Mizuki blushing like mad with her thoughts.

She was very flattered and happy that Yusei said those things. Yet she still didn't believe that it was true. He was probably still under some of the poisons effects. There's no way he would admit to having said those things once this was over. Right? Then again, all the talk that just went on left her heart pounding. Twenty minutes later, Yusei's eyes shot open and sat straight up.

Unfortunately, he ended up knocking Mizuki in the forehead with his own.

"Ouch! ugh...I guess your doing better than I thought."

"Ah...sorry Mizuki, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bump. What happened?"

Before Yusei could answer, Mizuki's phone rang. She quickly answered it to heard Jack's voice on the other end.

(_Mizuki, is Yusei alright?)_

"Yeah, he's fine. That antidote really helped."

(_Good, hurry and put him on!)_

Mizuki handed the phone to Yusei, who put it next to his ear.

"Talk to me Jack, what's happening?"

(_Trouble! That damn demon absorbed all his followers and is now ten times stronger than earlier! I can't take this thing on my own! Think you can fight?)_

"I'm on my way!"

With that Yusei hung up the phone and handed it back to Mizuki. He was about to run towards the stairs before Mizuki grabbed his wrist.

"Yusei wait! The stairs are blocked by debris, and the elevator is totaled."

"But we have to get to Jack! There's no other way!"

"Actually, there might be. I was doing some training with my powers, and I think I create wings to fly us up there."

"How? I thought you didn't have any." Yusei said questionably.

"I do. The D.N.A put inside me did give me powers. But they couldn't be awakened by force. Yuki learned that if the forbidden angel D.N.A is put into a creature already living, it has to be awakened by a strong emotion. That night you were almost crushed by that bolder, my want to save you not only brought back my voice, but awakened my powers as well. They've been growing ever since. I would have used them to heal you, but I don't know how to control them in that way yet. I can only use them in strong but short bursts."

"So you think if you focus, you can fly us up there?"

"I believe so. Just trust me, alright?"

Yusei nodded and grabbed Mizuki's hand.

At that moment, Mizuki felt a strong warmth coming from Yusei. She could feel a sensation of strength flowing into her body, just like she did every time he protected her. Soon, a pink light surrounded her and a pair of beautiful pink angel wings sprouted from her back. Wasting no time, Mizuki held Yusei's hand tight as she soared up into the air.

She was a little shaky at first, but quickly gained control and headed up towards the seventh floor. Mizuki couldn't help but smile as she flew through the air. Experiencing a sense of freedom she had never known before. The light from the setting sun, danced across her wings as she titled slightly. Yusei smiled at seeing Mizuki so carefree. He couldn't get over how amazing she was.

Mizuki always seemed to be one surprise after another.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Wow! That went better than I thought! Hope you enjoyed this! Leave reviews please!<strong> 


	23. A power born from love

**SOTP: Hey guys! Been a while for this one, huh? Hope you're ready for chapter 23! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Including songs, other animes, Etc. I own zip! None! **

* * *

><p>Yusei and Mizuki were able to use her powers to fly up to the seventh floor of the building being torn apart by the spider demon. The second they landed, Mizuki fell to the floor on her hands and knees. Breathing heavy as her strength slipped away from her body. Yusei quickly placed his hands on her shoulders in concern. He then pulled out a bottle of water from his back pack and handed to her.<p>

"Here, drink this Mizuki. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I just used up too much energy. G-go on, I'll be okay." Mizuki said as she drank the water.

She ended up drinking too quickly and started to cough. Yusei patted her back gently and helped her to sit down.

"Slow down. Just relax and gather your strength. I'll check things out and come right back."

Yusei walked into the hallway carefully. Keeping his wits about him as the smell of acid and toxics filled his senses. Making his face scrunch up. At that moment, Yusei heard an explosion from the next room. He headed towards the sound and found Jack in combat with the biggest spider demon he had ever seen. Jack just dodged an attack when the spider followed up with another one.

Knowing that Jack wouldn't have enough time to escape. Yusei quickly stepped in and countered the attack with his gun just in time.

"Yusei! Glad you're alright, thanks mate."

"Thank Mizuki. I don't think I would have made it if not for her." Yusei said just as Mizuki ran into the room.

The three them took up fighting positions and got ready to fight. Without even saying anything, the three of them came up with a plan. Mizuki started firing her gun at the spiders eggs to get his attention. They needed to get taken out anyway, so Mizuki used them as a distraction. The demon was headed straight for her, which gave Jack and Yusei the perfect chance to attack while it was distracted.

The two demon hunters jumped on it's back and to attack relentlessly. Hitting all the weak points they could find with all the power they could muster. The demon however soon grew to hate this and sprayed some gas from it's back before violently shaking Jack and Yusei. Jack Dodged just in time to land safely, but Yusei who was still slightly weak got slammed into the floor.

The spider then used one of it's massive legs to grab Yusei and pinned him to the wall. He groaned in pain as his wounds throbbed and the disgusting smells threatened to make Yusei vomit. Jack cried out his name in concern when he realized what happened The demon roared in Yusei's face. Trying to prove his superiority while continuing to spray webs and acid at Mizuki and Jack.

The whole time Mizuki kept her eyes on Yusei. Seeing him like that brought up so many bad memories. She knew full well how it felt. Being in pain with her back against the wall, forced to fight for her life with no rest in site. Being held against her will as poisons flowed through her blood stream. All the while, with no one able to help her. Seeing Yusei in the same place scared her.

It scared her to the point that was afraid she would lose him. And Mizuki knew, she couldn't bare for that to happen. For losing Yusei, would be life ending for her.

_(I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute. Couldn't bare another day without you in it,_

_All the joy that I had known for all my life, was stripped away from me the minute that you died..._

_To have you in my life was all I ever wanted, but now without you I'm a soul forever haunted,_

_Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granite, no way in hell that I could ever comprehend this!)_

The thought of losing Yusei scared Mizuki, but the thought of who was causing him pain made her angry. Very angry. It was bad back when it was her, but a friend who she cared greatly for hurting so much, was worst. In fact, it down right crossed the line. Mizuki could no longer stand by and watch the person she loved hurt like this. With all of her might, she summoned the last remaining power she had.

Fusing it with her weapons as her love for Yusei fuel her, body and soul. Mizuki then glared at the demon. Letting it know, that she was ready. Ready and willing to do all she could to end the fight. Mizuki quickly summoned her wings, and flew towards the demon in rage. She used her angel powers to cut the spiders legs off in one strike. Which made it cry out as it tried to counter attack.

Mizuki dodged the gas sprayed by the demon and used her gun to shoot a barrage at the monster. Releasing her onto the spider with each attack. She wasn't even aware that her whole body was shaking. Or the fact that tears ran down her face. All that mattered in that moment was saving Yusei. She wouldn't allow Yusei to be taken from her after how she had come to care for him.

_(I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone, _  
><em><br>I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong..._  
><em><br>How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay? _

_now I'm stuck inside a nightmare every single F-ing day._

_It's like a movie but there's not a happy ending,_

_every scene fades black and there's no pretending..._

_This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well,_

_theres no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell_...)

Jack stared in amazement at Mizuki's power. He couldn't believe just how strong she had become. Not long ago she could barely stand, and now she was fighting like she had been training to do so her whole life. Jack found it incredible that Mizuki was willing to risk everything like she was. He truly admired her new found braver, determination and strong will.

A moment later while trying to avoid Mizuki's attack, the demon dropped Yusei. Jack noticed and with quick speed, went to save him in mid just before he landed. Mizuki flew to his side in an instant and checked to see if Yusei was safe. She breathed a sigh a of relief when he smiled at her. Once she knew Yusei was out of harm's way, Mizuki went back to the fight. She knew now that she couldn't be weak anymore.

She had to protect those she loved, and fight to do so. Mizuki stood in a battle pose and was ready. Ready to win the fight for Yusei's sake. Because he knew she could.

_ (I know you didn't plan this, __you tried to do what's right,_

_but in the middle of this madness, __i'm the one you left to win this fight...)_

Mizuki flew straight into the demon with gun's blazing. Declaring war as the demon stood cowering. Mizuki shot at the spider repeatedly, not giving an inch and continued to attack her powers as well. Yusei laid there, staring at her in awe. Entranced by the strength of her heart. Mizuki landed on the ground right at the monsters feet as it laid there injured. It seemed to be close to dying until it loomed over Mizuki.

Ready to devour her. Yusei called to Mizuki in fear. Warning her to escape, when she put up a barrier to throw the demon back against the wall. Yusei sighed in relief but was shocked to see that Mizuki suddenly a weapon in her hand. It was a dark pink and black colored scythe which was also an automatic rifle. Without hesitation, Mizuki charged towards the demon in a flash of pink lighting, ready to finish it off.

_(Red like roses..._  
><em><br>Fills my head with dreams and finds me..._

_Always closer, _

_to the emptiness and sadness,  
><em>  
><em>that has come to take the place of you...) <em>

* * *

><p>Once Mizuki had killed the demon, she used her power to heal Yusei and give back some of his energy. She was relived when he opened his eyes and felt better.<p>

"Yusei!" Mizuki cried out as she hugged him.

"Ah, I'm aright now Mizuki, thanks." Yusei said with a smile.

"Mizuki...that was incredible. How did you pull that off?" Jack asked.

"Her emotions." Yusei answered.

"What?"

"The powers of the forbidden angel D.N.A inside Mizuki come out when she experiences strong emotions. Because her powers were given to her through science and not at birth, her powers come out when she strong feelings for other people she cares about who care for her in return. Rather than just work when she commands them to. That's why her powers didn't come out until now." Yusei explained.

"I see. The feelings you had for your Father were destroyed the day he betrayed you, and you had no good reason to fight for him. No wonder. So that means that they're coming out now because you have real friends." Jack commented.

"That's right. Though I didn't imagine that you would get your weapon from your powers." Yusei said as stood.

"I'm not sure how that happened either. At any rate, let's finish this and get home." Mizuki suggested.

"Your right, the last thing we need is another one of these nasty losers running around." Jack agreed.

ith that, the three of them began to destroy all the demons eggs so that they wouldn't hatch. The tore the whole building apart, making sure that all the demons were destroyed on the way out. After receiving thanks and payment from their client, the three mounted their bikes. Ready to head home and rest from the situation they just went through.

"I'm glad we got that taken care of. However I would prefer that you didn't get injured in the process, Yusei." Jack said in concern.

"I would prefer not to fight anymore bug demons for awhile. But it's our job, and Mizuki did really well today." Yusei said as they

"Yeah she did. I to have say she's a real asset to the team." Jack agreed.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot."

"Of course. Now let's head back and check in with Crow and Yuki." Yusei suggested.

On the way back, Mizuki couldn't help but feel awkward about what happened. It was the first time Yusei had ever sounded so...romantic around her. It felt nice hearing Yusei talk to her that way. Yet she knew that Yusei probably didn't remember anything. He said those things when he was still foggy under the poison. Had she told him, he probably blush in embarrassment and change the subject.

When they got back to H.Q, they found that Crow and Yuki were already back home and in the kitchen. Going over a plan at the table about how to infiltrate Midnight sky university. It seem to be easy to plan as they had thought, for Crow seemed a bit agitated just as Yuki was. He groaned in frustration as Yusei and the others entered the room.

"Hey guys, when did you get back?" Mizuki asked.

"Three hours ago after finding out where Gale was hiding, where were you guys!?" Crow asked in concern.

"That spider demon turned out to be harder than we thought. But the jobs done. So why are you two sitting here racking your minds so hard?" Jack asked as began to make some coffee.

"Because we have good news and bad news. Good news is that Gale is at the old Midnight sky university."

"Bad news is that she used to powers to bring the whole place back to life. And it's swarming with demon guards as well as laser alarms, self activating motion sensitive laser cannons, and god knows what else!?" Yuki exclaimed with a glass of juice in her hand.

"In a nut shell, we're not getting inside unless Gale invites us. I know we've done infiltrations before Yusei, but Gale's made it to where this place doesn't have weak spots! Grrr!" Crow said as he slammed his fit on the table.

"Calm down, Crow. You did great getting all this info for us. Now we now what we're up against." Yusei praised.

"Thanks Yusei, but that still doesn't change how crazy tight the security is."

"It's alright. I'm pretty sure there might still be one way in. But for now, we should call it a day. You all did amazing today, I say we get some rest and work on sneaking into Midnight Sky tomorrow." Yusei suggested.

"Yeah, we're all pretty beat. Hey, anyone hungry?" Crow asked.

"I could go for something after the fight I had, yes." Jack answered with a smile.

"Alright then! Let me get busy in the kitchen!"

Crow grabbed his apron and got started. Mizuki smiled, glad that everyone seemed a bit relaxed. A moment later, she noticed Yusei had left the room. Mizuki assumed that he went to his room to rest. Thinking that Yusei was worn out more then let it on. Mizuki then thought that the leftover effects of the poison might make him sick. She wanted to do something to help him. A small way to repay all he had done for her.

With determined eyes, she put on a spare apron. Hoping that what she had in mind would help Yusei at least a little.

"Crow? Do you know if Yusei likes Takoyaki?" Mizuki asked.

"He loves it. I was gonna make some of those with dumplings and sushi. Why?"

"Because, it's the only thing besides rice balls and pancakes that I know how to make."

"Well, you want to make him some then?" Crow asked with a smile.

"That's a good idea. Yusei might need food to replenish his energy." Jack suggested.

"Can I help? I've never cooked before." Yuki asked.

"Sure, why not?" Crow said which made Yuki feel happy.

Mizuki smiled and got started. After a few minutes, Mizuki a plate of Takoyaki and Gyoza dumplings in her hands. She was careful as she carried the tray along with some tea to Yusei's room. Mizuki knocked quietly on the door before entered. Sighing in happiness when she heard Yusei's voice, telling her to come in. The smell of food wafted in the air, making Yusei take a sniff as the scent hit his nose.

"What's that Mizuki?"

"I made this for you. I thought you might be hungry after what happened." Mizuki said as she sat the tray down.

"Thanks, this looks good."

"Crow said you liked Takoyaki."

"It is one of my favorites. I also like anything with chocolate too." Yusei said as he reached for an octopus dumpling.

"Really?"

"I know I don't look like it, but I do have a bit of a sweet tooth." Yusei said with a laugh.

The two of them laughed and talked like nothing happened. Of course Yusei could tell that Mizuki was worried for him. A few moments later, Yusei placed a hand on hers. Silencing her as she gasped, noticing the look of regret in Yusei's eyes. His voice was low as he spoke.

"Mizuki, I'm so sorry I worried you today. I must have scared you really bad, and you even saved me twice."

"It's okay, Yusei. Don't worry. I'm just glad you're safe. That's all I care about."

"Thanks. Mizuki, there's something I have to tell you. Something that I promised to tell you before. I feel like I have to say it now."

"What is it?" Mizuki asked.

Yusei gazed Mizuki with nervous, but caring eyes. He knew that if something like today were to happen again, he might not be able to get another chance. Yusei took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then surprised Mizuki by wrapping her up in a warm embrace. His voice was husky and shaking at the same time as spoke softly.

"_Mizuki...I...I want to be the one to protect you. Over the time you've been here, you've become special an something I don't want to lose. Mizuki...I love you..."_

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Whoo! Confession time! That was a long one, but I loved writing this. For those of you who don't know, the song I used this chapter was from the awesome web show RWBY. Titled, "Red like roses Part two". Give it a listen and check out the show! It's amazing and has great music.<strong>

**You don't have any excuse not too, since you can watch seasons I and II and listen to the music on You tube. So once you leave a nice review, go and watch the show. Watch the show. WATCH IT! Hope to see you guys next time!**


	24. Forever stay with me, my love

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 24! Yay! Let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Mizuki was shocked by Yusei's confession. She was also quite happy that he felt the same way she did. Yusei's warm breath tickled against her ear as he ran his tender fingers through her hair. The image of his smiling face ran though Mizuki's mind as Yusei continued to whisper his feelings to her. It was then Mizuki realized the many wonderful thing about Yusei that made her love him.<p>

His voice, his touch, his scent and even the warmth of his body. Mizuki loved it all. Mizuki wanted so badly to return Yusei's feelings. Tell him that she loved him, that he meant everything her and became her whole world. However, Mizuki couldn't. She knew that things we're going to get dangerous. Even more so than before and after today, Mizuki was scared. She didn't want him to get hurt again.

Mizuki felt a sharp pain in her heart at the thought of seeing Yusei hurt again like he was tonight. Despite her wanting to hold him, Mizuki pulled away. Despite her need to be with him, she knew that she shouldn't. Despite her strong love for Yusei, Mizuki couldn't share it with him. She turned away from him and hung her head in sadness. Her long bangs acted as a curtain to hide her tear stained eyes.

"Mizuki? What's wrong?" Yusei asked with concern.

Mizuki kept her head down and whispered softly as tears ran down her face.

"I-I'm...I'm sorry, Yusei. I can't..."

Yusei felt his heart crack at hearing those words. He knew what they meant and he felt heavy hearted by them. Yet he had no idea why Mizuki would say that to him. Yusei was certain that she felt the same way. He reach for Mizuki's hand and tried to pull her close. Mizuki pulled her hand away and stood up. Getting ready to leave as Yusei sat there staring up at her. Both his head and heart filled with sadness and confusion.

Yusei then became angry. Angry that the one person he wanted to love not only rejected his feelings, but also didn't give any reason as to why. Yusei hung his head down and clenched his fist. Shaking with anger as he began to cry. Feeling hurt more by this than any wound or scare he received in battle. His whisper quickly turned into a yell as he spoke.

"Why?...WHY?! Tell me why, Mizuki!"

Mizuki gasped. Feeling scared by the tone of Yusei's voice. Her whole body shook in fear, hating the fact that she was hiding her true feelings from him. Mizuki answered him in a shy, timid voice.

"Because, you'll just get hurt if you stay with me. And you deserve someone better."

Hearing that answer made something in Yusei's head click. He was able to put two and two together, realizing that Mizuki did feel the same way. She was only trying to protect him. Yusei's anger quickly subsided and it wasn't until then that he noticed the smell of salt water coming from Mizuki. Yusei then kicked himself for making Mizuki cry worst. She didn't want to hurt him at all.

Mizuki just loved Yusei so much that she was willing to give up being with him in order to keep him safe. Yusei stayed quite as he stood up. He stopped Mizuki from leaving by wrapping his arms around her from behind. Yusei kissed her cheek, wiping away her tears as she blushed deeply. Yusei then placed his head in the crook of Mizuki's neck. Whispering to her in a soft, tender voice.

"_Mizuki...you're not good at hiding you're feelings at all..."_

"Huh?! What do you mean? I-"

_"You don't want to see me get hurt again, like today. Right now, you're planning on fighting Gale by yourself. To protect me and all of us. You're willing to take on this fight all alone just for us. For me...That's why you're pushing me away. That's why you're hiding you're true feelings or me, even from yourself. But the truth is that you don't really want to push me away, do you?" _Yusei asked.

Mizuki's eyes went wide from surprise. She couldn't believe that Yusei picked up on her thinking so quickly.

"N-no...I don't...I...I want to be with you Yusei...You've been everything to me, since the day we met. You gave me back everything I lost and more. You gave me trust, a family, my voice and even the will to love again. After today I realized that the fight with Gale is going to be a rough one. And that you and the others could get badly hurt. I don't want someone to take away those precious things from me again."

Mizuki then turned her head to face Yusei. Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke.

"I don't want to lose the man I truly love."

Yusei turned Mizuki around completely and kissed her passionately. Holding her close as if she would disappear at any moment. His heart was filled with happiness, knowing that Mizuki truly did love him in return. Mizuki returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck. Feeling safe in his embrace as she always did. Yusei broke the kiss when the need for air became too great.

Cupping Mizuki's face gently with his right hand, Yusei gazed into her eyes and smiled. He felt happy that she loved him so much. Yusei could not blame her for wanting to defeat Gale on her own in order to protect him. He probably would have done the same thing. For she was precious to him too. Mizuki was someone he admired and cared for greatly. She was Yuse's reason to fight as much as he was hers.

"_Mizuki...don't cry." _Yusei whispered as he kissed Mizuki's forehead.

He pulled her in close as he wrapped his arms around her. Allowing Mizuki to rest her head on Yusei's chest. She could hear his slow and steady heartbeat that seemed to pick up speed just a bit. It was strong and had a soothing rhythm. The sound cause Mizuki to calm down almost instantly. Yet what surprised her the most was that Yusei's heartbeat seemed to be in sync with hers.

The two were beating together with one another. As if connected by their thoughts and feelings. Mizuki thought of all these things carefully as Yusei continued to speak in a gentle manner.

"_Mizuki...The day we met, I felt like I already knew you. You kept fighting despite everything that happened to you. And I could tell that the reason to kept fighting to live wasn't just for revenge. It was so you could find a reason to live. To find someone to enjoy life with. You fought the darkness both inside and out so that you could find the light. To find warmth, love and happiness."_

Mizuki gasped in surprised before she smiled and nodded. She couldn't believe that Yusei knew her so well. Mizuki wrapped her arms around Yusei's chest. Smiling as she spoke.

"Yes, that's right. I wanted to find someone to love and share happiness with. I wanted to find you, Yusei."

"In a way, we found each other. And I'm glad we did. So then..." Yusei said with a pause as he pulled back.

Mizuki looked at him curiously. Wondering what he was going to ask before Yusei continued.

"Are you still going to try and fight alone? Or will you let me fight with you as your friend and lover?"

Mizuki gasped but smiled with tears in her eyes a she nodded. Yusei held her close once again and stroked her hair. Smiling as she spoke.

"I-I will. I want you to stay with me forever Yusei. I love you..."

"Had a feeling you did. I love you too, Mizuki. And I'll stay with you always." Yusei said happily.

Feeling over the moon now that is feelings were returned by the women he loved most.

However the two were completely unaware of the nosey group that were spying on them from the hallway. Jack, Crow and Yuki came to check on Yusei and Mizuki just in time to see the whole confession. They three looked at each other with surprise before smiling and looking back at the couple. They were very happy for their friend while Yuki was even happier for her sister.

"Always thought Yusei had feelings for Mizuki. But he's got real guts to confess." Crow commented.

"Indeed, I don't think even I would have the bravery for that." Jack agreed.

"At least Mizuki was smart enough to pick the better looking one out of the three of you." Yuki said.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" Crow said joining in.

"Just what you think it means." Yuki answered bluntly with a smirk on her face.

"Hey guys, you know we can hear you, right?" Yusei asked as he cracked opened the door and walked out.

"Crap! Run!" Crow exclaimed as he and Yuki took off.

Jack turned to Yusei with a smile and a thumbs up. Happy for his best friend as he too left with the others. Giving the new couple some time alone. That night, Yusei and Mizuki laid together in Yusei's room. Holding each other in their arms. After a few sweet kisses were shared, Mizuki looked up at Yusei before looking down again. Feeling a little sure as she spoke.

"Yusei, are sure it's me that you want?"

Said wolf demon stared at her with a piercing gaze. Unfazed as Mizuki continued to speak.

"I mean, are you sure that your okay with me being an experiment and-"

Yusei cut Mizuki off as he spoke while lifting up her chin with his hand.

"Mizuki...I'm part wolf demon. I hunt other demons in order to maintain peace. I have skills that others are afraid of and I have been judged and ridiculed because of what I am. Having a hard time just being excepted for _who_ I am. You excepted me despite all that because you see me for who I am. Not the way others might see me. I fell in love with you for the same reason. I don't care what you're past is. Just promise that you'll let me be apart of you're future."

Mizuki smiled with tears of joy as she nodded. She felt the same way Yusei did and was glad that they shared those feelings. Mizuki held Yusei close. Her heart filled with content as he returned her loving embrace. The two of them soon fell asleep together while listening to the sound of each others heartbeats. Happy knowing that the two of them would always have each other.

No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: I just love a good fluff chapter, don't you? Please leave nice reviews, and hang on to your seats cause the next chapters gonna have more action than ever before. See ya next time!<strong>


End file.
